


A Scarlet Night

by prettyflour



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Twilight, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyflour/pseuds/prettyflour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kikk7 for pre-reading. A super massive THANK YOU to Vintagejgc and BookishQua for their awesome Beta assistance. I couldn't have done it without the help of these awesome ladies!

A Scarlet Night

Chapter One: 

Edward pushed the doors open and allowed himself to breathe for the first time in forty minutes. The air was fresh and clean, clearing the scents and easing the burn.

During lunch, he sat at a table outside, a book in his hands. Bored, he stretched back into the seat and pretended to read, taking notice of what was happening around him, invading the minds of those who dwelled in his vicinity.

A laugh broke his concentration. A girl was sitting under a tree with a book in one hand and an apple in the other. She wore a wide smile and a large knit cap that covered a crown of long dark hair. She was pale, flushed, and giggling at the words on the page. He wondered what she was reading.

She turned her head, her eyes slowly meeting his and she smiled shyly. Stray hairs blew around her face gently, yet he felt no breeze and he couldn't hear anything. She was silent, her mind told him nothing.

She rose to her feet and walked to him, a grin playing on her lips as she approached.

The scent of human encompassed her in a mouth watering aroma. He heard her heart beat, saw life running through her veins, but there was more. Barely beneath her skin was the scent of something completely unrecognizable. His senses were beyond keen, but still he struggled to identify; somehow she was different, something new...

There was a natural fragrant balm with a hint of earth. It was organic. No chemicals, no drugs as a mask. Luscious, floral, appetizing, mesmerizing. He wanted to drink her, wanted to take her in his bed.

Edward stared unabashedly. Looking at her jean clad legs, the fabric hugging the curves of her thighs and hips, he imagined her legs bare and open for him. Her form fitting top accentuated her small waist and full breasts that he pictured fondling and biting. His mind ran wild with fantasies and his pants became uncomfortably tight. Placing his hands in his lap, he looked away and gulped.

She placed her herself down in the seat next to him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Have I?" He asked, looking into her eyes once more. He swallowed, savoring her scent.

She grinned and held her hand out in invitation. "I'm Isabella."

He was spellbound and paralyzed yet he could feel her hand in his, her pulse beating like a drum. There was a moment of locked gazes, her brown to his golden irises appraising each other silently. Her curious expression intrigued him, and when she took her bottom lip between her teeth there was an energy that he swore passed through her fingertips before she slid her hand away.

His eyes dilated as he took her in, wide eyed and innocent, she was a vision, simply beautiful. Still he could not hear her, fascinated; he focused on her, willing her to let him in.

She leaned in, put her lips to his ear and whispered, "You're a telepath too?"

He pulled away suddenly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. She knew... He was terrified and breathing hard but he stayed seated. What was she?

"A telepath. Like you." She whispered so low only he could hear the words.

He glared undecided on whether he should try to deceive or test her. What an utterly inopportune moment for the loss of his gift. He found himself bemused and speechless. The corner of her mouth twitched, threatening another grin. Without moving a single muscle, he thought, _I can't hear YOU._

She chuckled. "Of course you can't. I'm a better at it than you. I can shield, you could say my gift is a tad higher evolved than your own."

He gaped, dumbstruck. She stood and backed away slowly, stumbling over her own two feet only to giggle and wink at him before she walked briskly into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As classes dispersed, his eyes combed the throng of students leaving for the day. He caught a wave of her scent moments before she skipped down the steps, two other students by her side. They said their goodbyes and waved casually as they parted ways, and she made her way across the lot.

She glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes and giving a nod toward the back of the campus. He followed, nothing more than curiosity guiding his footsteps.

At the edge of the trees she stood waiting, her arm stretched out reaching for him.

Her impatient hand opened and closed, a gesture of welcome, of urgency, and he couldn't resist an invitation to touch her. She pulled on his hand and led him into the forest. Their steps were few before she stopped to face him. Turning slowly, she stepped around until she was behind him, a tentative finger running down his back. "Take me there."

Placing her palm flat on his back, heat raced from her fingers, and he saw the place he had stumbled upon not long ago deep in the forest. A place where the trees broke, opening to a view of the mountains shrouded in mist. Where the water had run down forming a still pool surrounded by bright blue larkspur and yellow glacier lilies.

"Carry me?" She whispered and he knelt to accommodate her, a smile on his lips as he realized that he hadn't pictured that. She had. He had seen inside her mind for one precious moment. She jumped on his back and held tight, her legs squeezing around his waist.

Edward was frozen, a marble statue. Afraid, aroused... He relished the feel of her body pressed up against his, but her hands gripping any part of him was almost too much; her scent too heavy and too delicious. Another part of him, the beast, wanted to crouch, to throw her off; to slice open the femoral artery in her thigh and bask in what he knew would be the sweetest thing to ever grace his lips. He was taken aback by her actions, putting herself in the path of the ultimate predator. She was vulnerable, his for the taking.

She snickered. "Vampires, always so arrogant. You've never met a creature more powerful than yourself, have you?"

He growled in response, part of his brain nagging at him, warning that she could be a threat, she could be dangerous. She knew far too much. His lips parted showing just a bit of teeth, a subtle show of aggression.

She hummed and nuzzled his neck, "I am no threat to you as long as you can behave yourself. Now run, _fast."_

Feeling her smiling into his neck he stood. He had the urge to move, to let the wind lesson her scent. He reached back, cupping her thighs and ran. His mind working a mile a minute, he wondered if she had some sort of power over him, commanding him to run, intoxicating him with her scent. Was she a succubus? Was there such a thing?

She laughed at his musings, she was no succubus. Gripping him tighter as he picked up speed, the entire world rushed by them in a blur. He was running quite slowly by his own standards but it didn't matter because she was enjoying this. She squealed and squeezed him and marveled at the feel of his muscles working under her hands. She tucked her head down into his shoulder as he ran against the wind with sheer power coursing through his body. As her head rested against his, her body became completely relaxed, she trusted him not to drop her.

They stopped at the break in the trees then she jumped from his back and walked to where rays of sunshine beamed down creating a kaleidoscope reflection on the water. Slowly she stepped into the sun, the mist from the mountain almost parting for her, the flowers standing at attention in their beds which seemed to get longer and wider with each step she took. It was as if nature itself was bending in her wake.

"What are you?" Was all he could say. Brow furrowed, he wracked his brain for an explanation. He could hear her heart beat from where he stood. Human, he told himself, she must be human.

She turned and lifted her hand, her finger curling upward, motioning for him to join her in the sun. He walked to her, slowly, and with purpose, he didn't want to become distracted again. He wanted answers.

"What are you?" He repeated.

"Human, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"What else?" He demanded. "There is something else in you." He took her hand and brought it just under his nose, inhaling and again coming up with no answers.

"You never told me your name." She slid her hand away, but not before brushing her finger across his cheek.

"You already know my name." It was a guess on his part, he knew nothing of what she knew but she was a telepath, a powerful one at that.

"And?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Don't you have any manners?"

He scoffed then stammered an explanation, "Well... You... How am I supposed to react to something like this? What is happening right now? What are we doing here?"

She reached up and took hold of his arm, pulling him down to sit.

"Let's try this again," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Isabella, and you are?"

"I'm Edward, the Arrogant Vampire." He tilted his head and gave her a tight smile.

Isabella narrowed her eyes and poked him in the forehead. "Yes, and a smart ass too."

She sighed and reached into a small bag he hadn't noticed her carrying before. She pulled out a golden delicious apple of perfect shape and size. To his surprise, he thought it smelled... wonderful. He had the urge to taste it. He started to reach for it, but she pulled it away, clutching it to her chest. "It was a gift." She paused and then held the apple out again. "From Alice."

"Alice?" He asks.

"The seer."

He looked away from the apple, confused.

"Alice sees things," Bella whispered.

"What kinds of things?"

"All kinds of things."

Edward huffed, irritated, and looked away. "Can you ever give a straight answer?"

"You've never heard of her?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

"No." He replied.

"She's a vampire, like you."

He worried at the prospect of another immortal being so close to him. Others drank human blood, and they were wild and unpredictable, always trying to lead him into temptation.

She sighed dramatically. "You don't have to fear her. Her eyes are golden, and her mind, Edward! The things she sees! It's so fascinating."

"What does she see?" He spat out impatiently.

Isabella brought her hands down into her lap, still holding the apple. She smiled up at him. "Alice can see our paths and the way our choices dictate our future."

Putting the apple aside, she lifted herself onto her knees before him, her hands drifting to his shoulders, "I saw myself in her mind and I saw you."

She traced the shell of his ear with her finger. "She's worried about you. Worried you will choose the dark path."

Edward grimaced. "What happens if I choose the dark?"

She whispered, "There would be no more light- for either of us."

Taking the apple in hand, she licked her lips, her voice sultry and smooth. "Do you want a bite?"

He growled and pushed her to the ground, hovering over her with his eyes closed, fighting the demon nagging in the back of his mind who craved her blood. He laughed at her question. Of course he wanted a bite.

"Ug. Focus, Edward." She sighed, "I meant the apple."

He snarled at the thought of biting that stupid apple, he wanted something far sweeter. He took the apple and tossed it over his shoulder. Forming a quick plan to seduce her, he leaned in to kiss her. She responded by smacking him on the forehead, a loud THWACK ringing out that startled him. Wincing, he squeezed his eyes shut muttering obscenities under his breath.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head and then in a delayed reaction his eyes went wide in sheer awe. Running his finger over the skin where she'd hit him, he could still feel a sting.

"That hurt!" He blurted out, flabbergasted.

"This will too," she said as she flicked his ear, twice and she may have pinched his thigh.

"Stop." He grabbed her wrists and checked over her hands for injuries. There were none.

She gave a tug and pursed her lips. "I'll stop when you stop fantasizing about draining me. Deal?"

He let her go instantly, both of them scooting away and standing.

"Fine," he agreed. He was trying his best to banish those thoughts regardless, and if he did think about it, he deserved to be slapped. He looked away, disgusted with himself, with his loss of control. Why? What was it about her? Who was this Alice character and what was with that fucking apple? A sign? A symbol? A temptation from Eve to Adam? She was a temptation indeed, one like no other, full of life and heat. He had never missed his own warmth until he felt Isabella's. His mind raced with questions and he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Trying in vain to ignore the raging burn in his throat and it was only getting worse. Her scent was everywhere, her breath saturating the air. God, her scent... Her Blood...

He fell forward when Isabella landed another smack on the back of the head. He recovered quickly, turning he stepped closer to her. Part of him was angry; she had hit him and caused him to stumble. He didn't stumble, ever. Embarrassed and annoyed he said nothing. _He had_ thought about feeding from her again, he supposed it was only fair.

Isabella stood tall, head up and looking impatient as she took a step bridging the gap between them and grabbed his chin. "Look at me," she ordered.

He was already looking at her, his eyes black and hungry. She brought her other hand to his cheek, "Focus on me. Not my beauty, not my blood, me."

"Relax," she whispered trailing her fingers down his chest and then taking his hands. "Focus on the feel of my hands."

Soft and so delicate he took the greatest care to be gentle. Inter-twining their fingers together, palm to palm, she radiated.

Edward thought he might be dreaming. The skin of her wrists was so thin, her pulse so close, right in his hands. All he could think of was how precious it was, how he could feel as if it were his own. Warmth and breath, simple and content. He felt alive. He had to be dreaming.

"Vampires don't sleep," she whispered. He opened his eyes and she was smirking at him. "You're not dreaming. I'm right here." She squeezed his fingers and then rubbed her thumb on his palm.

He closed his eyes again, held his breath and tried to clear his mind and just feel. Sadly, Edward could not do this. He was too busy being in shock over the fact the he was... touching Isabella. Edward Cullen was touching a beautiful woman. Being brought into immortality at the age of seventeen in 1918, Edward has never experienced the joy of women as a human. His Victorian virtues carried over into his vampire life, never marrying or mating. He had been at Carlisle's side as a companion since the beginning, but they never touched, ever. The simple contact with another both terrified and soothed him.

He took her hand and with light brushes of his fingertips traced every inch of hands and wrists. His touches just right, ghosting over skin and sometimes tickling her. When she laughed, he felt good, proud. His hands were curious little devils, snaking down to her waist and giving a poke or two, causing her to giggle like a mad woman. Both of them laughing, his arms casually draped around her hips, he didn't know what to say or do, but he definitely wanted to keep tickling her. Her laugh was addictive.

He lifted her head and kissed her softly, slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt her.

Short and sweet, he pulled away looking down at her lips, he had never felt anything so soft.

She slid her finger over the collar of his shirt and up his neck into his hair. "You are a beautiful creature, Edward."

His lips drifted, lightly grazing her cheek. He placed slow, open mouthed kisses below her ear. Inhaling, his lips fell upon her neck, her jugular pulsating, and singing for him. Her scent intensified as did his urge to bite. His body charged, tensed in anticipation, he wanted to move, to sink his teeth into her.

He had never wanted to drink human blood so badly.

"Ah uh," she chided, making a tsk tsk sound. She slapped him lightly across the cheek, hard enough for him to feel it but not painful. She tapped his nose and scolded him again but this time, her lips never moved. Her inner voice was soothing, surrounded by bells. He felt it move through his mind like a warm wind.

_You mustn't bite. Behave._

He could hear her. The words wrapped around his mind and had their way with him.

_I want your lips on me again. She shifted her hips closer to his._

His mind spun in circles, trying to make sense of this woman. He tried not to fantasize, aware that she was listening but he could not deny he wanted to ravage her. He wanted to feel her body slick with sweat as he took her, but he was petrified to even try.

Her grin grew mischievous as she leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck.

 _Your lips..._ Her inner voice murmured. _No teeth, Edward. Just your lips. Please?_

His movements were torturously slow, his will bending into hers. He kissed her jaw and then brought his lips up to meet hers. Drawn out, yet chaste, an immeasurably beautiful kiss.

And he could hear her no longer.

"I must go," she spoke as she stroked his cheek again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was stunned at the ease of his own hands releasing her. He didn't want to release her; he wanted to be surrounded by her fragrance, to be at ease with her touch. You've bewitched me, he thought.

He growled and pulled her close, their bodies pressed against each other's. He could feel her heart pounding, so strong he could feel a vibration in his chest with every beat.

Rubbing her hands up and down his arms as if to comfort him, her expression was a mix of concern and curiosity. "Edward, I need for you to go. Please, I need you to prove to me that you can do this."

He wasn't satisfied, tomorrow was too far away. He sucked in a few greedy breaths, afraid for any kind of separation from her, "No, I... I want you to come home with me."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Why? Why do you want me?"

Something was happening. Edward was at a loss for words but the feel of her heart thundering, warmth spreading in every place she was touching him; he only knew he wanted her. He would swear that she was glowing, her very being shining through her eyes. It made him feel weightless and dizzy.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Tell me _why."_

He couldn't. There was nothing logical about this, it was all instinctual. He just knew he needed to be with her. Everything about her called to him, her beauty, her silence and her blood. He needed all of it.

She pushed against him hard, surprised at the force he released her and jumped back. Slowly she raised her hands, palms out in a warning to stay away. "I have to go. Now." She took two steps backward than ran. Edward gasped at the cold creeping back into his body in her absence.

"No!" He cried as she disappeared right in front of his eyes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kikk7 for pre-reading. A sparkly thank you to Vintagejgc and BookishQua for their awesome Beta assistance. I couldn't have done it without the help of these awesome ladies!

A Scarlet Night

Chapter Two:

Edward stayed in that spot all night, unmoving, crippled by the loss of her. He was so confused. Contemplating his own madness, he wondered if it had all been some sort of hallucination. But he could still smell her in the air, on the blades of grass that she had touched. She had been here, with him. What the hell was she?

He replayed every moment with her over and over in his mind. _More powerful than me? A human? Did she mean her telepathy or something else? What else could there be?_ A telepath, a shield, the most exquisite scent, and she disappeared! It was not possible! None of it made any sense.

The passing hours brought a clearing of his head but he found no plausible explanation, and with the unknown came a myriad of emotions to plague him. Her questions caused guilt to wash over him. Why did he want her? What had he thought in that moment to make her go?

He stopped breathing as he remembered. Her blood. Yes, there were other things but his draw to her blood had been fierce. Had he scared her away?

Carlisle found him four days later on his back in the middle of the clearing. He tried calling out silently, then waited for Edward to respond. He didn't.

He approached cautiously. "Edward?"

Not acknowledging, he continued to look straight up, his pupils black with thirst. He laughed bitterly and murmured, "I can still smell her here."

"Who?" Carlisle asked blocking his son's view of the sky. He noticed that besides Edward lay a golden delicious apple. "What happened?"

He ripped up a few pieces of grass and clutched them to his face. Inhaling deeply he whispered, "Bella."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carlisle watched his son struggle to understand his own urges and was of little help with advice. Edward had never once shown interest in a female and for him to crave her blood as he did was shocking, his bloodlust hadn't been an issue in some time.

"It's not just her blood, it's something else," he muttered, his hands raking over the bare patches of earth from which he had picked the grass and sniffed just to hold on to her scent and to make sure she had been real. "She was here. Can't you smell her?"

Edward tried to explain, a beautiful girl whom he couldn't read, a fellow telepath, a powerful creature by her own admission who appeared human and smelled like heaven. Pacing and pulling at his hair Edward cursed her, cursed himself and his unexplainable obsession with her.

Frustrated, he asked Carlisle to leave him alone. He needed more time to think and to process and he wanted silence again. Carlisle's thoughts were worried, he feared for Edward's mental state and he feared for the girl. She's innocent, he thought, trying to coax Edward to come home, to stay away from her. Edward hissed at his maker who failed at trying to hide his suspicion that this girl, this Bella was nothing more than a attractive smelling mortal who was playing with fire by temping Edward like this.

Livid, Edward turned away. "Leave me."

And so he stayed, over thinking and pacing; only to give up searching for logic, throwing caution to the wind and admitting he wanted her, in any way she'd have him.

He vowed to find her.

Only, he didn't have to. She found him.

She came looking and stayed as far as she could, reading his mind and gauging his mood. He was looking up at the night sky, a legion of stars staring back at him. He found no beauty in the scene; he would find nothing beautiful anymore, not compared to Bella.

She grinned at what he'd called her. Bella... She liked that.

His mood swayed between bewildered and pensive, determined and scared, he was trying so hard to make sense of it all. He missed her. For Bella, reading Edward's mind was like looking into a mirror, for she was all he thought about.

She closed her eyes and tried to sense him, focusing on his thoughts, she projected to him.

_Edward..._

Her voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to cause him to jump up, eyes darting around, scanning his surroundings for her.

_You need to hunt. I won't see you until you've fed._

No longer a whisper, this demand was loud and clear. He grimaced, but nodded in agreement, Carlisle too had suggested he feed. He took one last look around before sprinting away.

She was there when he returned, sitting beside the water. The moonlight shining down saturated every color making a stark contrast to her pale skin. She wore a dress of sheer material, was barefoot, and her eyes were closed. She hummed quietly to herself as he approached, walking to her at a human's pace.

He stood above her scared stiff. He didn't speak or move until she pulled on the leg of his jeans and patted the ground beside her. "Sit."

As he did, she brought her hands to his face, their eyes meeting for the first time in days. He took in a deep breath of her, his senses raging, he willed himself still, focused on the feeling of her hands on his cheeks and the warmth she gave him. He couldn't help but grin a little as her heart began to race as she touched him. She tilted his head into the moonlight and beamed a radiant smile at the honey color of his eyes. They were as light as she had ever seen on him and utterly gorgeous. He had smelled her, a deep inhale which should have wrecked his control, but here he was, he hadn't moved a muscle since he'd sat down.

Her eyes widened at his thoughts, Edward was as nervous as a seventeen year old on a first date. He wanted to touch her, wanted to see her smile again, loved her smile, and wondered if he should say something? Wanted to be closer, very much so. The sight of her aroused him; lust for her body was what ruled him. He hadn't once thought about drinking her blood. Granted they had been together for less than a minute, but Bella thought that was pretty good for a vampire.

"Please." Edward whispered, his hands shaking. He thought of her lips, petal soft and warm, sliding against his own.

She pulled his face forward and kissed him once, thwarting his efforts to deepen the kiss. "Slow, we have to go slow."

"I don't know if I can." He admitted, clutching her hand and giving the smallest squeeze. He showed massive restraint with every touch. It was torture to be this close but not be able to kiss her.

She dropped down, laying on her back and pulled on his shoulder so they were side by side. Threading their fingers together she starting telling him about the constellations above them; she spoke of Greek mythology, Cygnus the swan, and Vultur the vulture being hunted by Hercules, escaping and forming the constellation Lyra. It was a subject that interested her; she spoke animatedly about it in great length. Edward followed with rapt attention until the morning brought light that made the stars disappear.

When she quieted, he stared at her, absolutely thrilled at her intellect. She had spoken for hours of things he didn't know, things that had captured his attention. He had never been one for myths, thought them mostly dreamed up by an imaginative story teller, but when Bella spoke the words, it was as though she spoke a gospel. He could listen to her forever.

She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

He toyed with a lock of her hair. "Yes, you're..." pausing he ran his finger over her temple. "Enthralling."

He was swallowed by her words; she had given meaning to what was once uninteresting. He would never look at the sky the same again. He took this opportunity to indulge her.

"Close your eyes."

When she did, he slid closer, his lips to her ear yet he did not speak. He recalled an eclipse or three, stars, a brilliant meteor shower and he focused on the memory of two stars colliding. Gently shifting his train of thought he thought of the bright star clusters and his sheer awe when he experienced the northern lights for the first time.

As he continued she rolled so that one arm and one leg were draped over him. He delved into memories of various times and places where the sky above him brought him a sense of serenity.

He recalled memories to share with her until the sun of noon time was upon them, making his skin sparkle and glimmer and causing her to laugh in spite of herself. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry," she said burying her head in his chest.

"For what?"

"The sparkling." She snickered. "It has always been funny to me that a creature of such darkness shines so brilliantly in the sun. Such a contradiction to what most believe vampires to be."

He huffed out a laugh. "Yes, who would have thought that something as vile as a blood sucking vampire could be so pretty?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You don't think I'm human?" she mused, playing with a stray thread coming off her dress.

"Not entirely, no." He saw no sense in deceiving her. "Although I don't haven't the slightest clue what you are."

"No guesses?" She teased.

"Something I've never experienced," he whispered utterly fascinated in her very existence. He didn't say it out loud, but she certainly heard the word succubus float through his mind.

She chuckled. "Guess again."

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Maybe you're an anomaly." He grinned at her. "A strange mutation."

She tried to keep her face impassive but Edward noticed a brief glimpse of shock in her eyes. Had he guessed right? He thought it likely that she could be a human in a highly evolved state. He cocked an eyebrow at her. _Am I right?_

"No," she replied.

He took a good look at her and the only thing he logically saw was a human being, a woman who had absolutely beguiled him, the only woman he had ever felt anything for in any capacity. Yes, he lusted for her blood and body, but he also wanted to cherish and protect her, kneel at her feet and worship her. He decided it didn't matter what she was. Although... He had a feeling he was right about her. Definitely some sort of altered human species, he thought, nodding to himself.

"I'm surprised you're having a hard time acknowledging an alternate species seeing as though you are a _vampire_ and you know of the shape shifters. Why is it so impossible to believe in a creature of a different kind?"

He looked shocked. Alternate species? "I realize it's not impossible. I'm ju-" His eyes narrowed slightly. "How did you know that _I_ know about the shape shifters?"

She smiled wryly. "I know all about you. I've read your mind."

He shook his head again. "But I never once thought about the wolves."

"Oh, about that..." She bit her lip and looked a tad guilty. "My ability... It's very different from yours. It's more than just being able to listen." She took his hand and sighed. "With touch I can go further, dig deeper in your mind. I can see what you've seen, your memories."

"Is that why you shook my hand when we first met?" He grinned at the irony of someone reading his mind. He hated the very idea.

She kissed his knuckle and dropped his hand "Yes, I know about the wolves and the treaty. It surprised me. To see vampires and a pack of wolves form a compromise... It was a revelation, true compassion. To overcome centuries of turmoil between feuding species. Quite a feat for a vampire, to reach past what is so ingrained in your make up. Such light..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Such an amazing step in your evolution."

He stared at her in awe. Her ability was staggering, her pull undeniable, but she obviously had not seen enough. She hadn't seen everything or she wouldn't have called him compassionate or amazing. His now golden eyes had seen many a scarlet night. He would always consider himself a monster.

"Edward..." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Yes, I meant it when I said you are compassionate." Her fingertips dipped through his hair and down to his chest that was absent of sound. "You have darkness in you, a hunger that will never be satisfied. What you did, however morbid, was done under a principles not of sustenance but of vengeance, justice. Those bastards got off easy with the end you gave them. I would have been far more gruesome had it been left to me."

With an arch of his brow, he wondered if she had ever killed anything? It seemed impossible.

She tapped his chin and looked him in the eye.

"It is possible. All species have instincts to protect themselves; it's the balance we struggle with. It's always the balance..." She trailed off, flopping down on her back and looking into the trees above. "Light and dark, it wobbles back and forth between the two."

He struggled to find the meaning in her words; they were riddles, clues perhaps. The damned woman never spoke clearly. He could hardly ever get a straight answer from her.

Snorting, she caught him off guard when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him backwards, laughing he fell on his back next to her. They stared at each other, both of [them] leaning in without thought. Sharing not only a slow kiss, but something Edward wasn't expecting. She opened her mind to him.

Her mind was indeed fascinating and deep, he was swimming through rivers of light. There was no end, no shore, just a vast ocean of sunlight and a beautiful outlook of the world around her.

Tangled in each other, no longer kissing, just breathing and sharing themselves, foreheads pressed together. "Are you an angel?" Edward asked, grinning but he was serious. If she said yes, he wouldn't doubt her.

"No," she chuckled.

He blatantly sniffed her. "You're certainly not a shape shifter."

"No, definitely not."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They walked side by side heading nowhere in particular.

Bella frowned at Edward's expression, flat and sullen as though he knew what was coming. He inhaled deep, eyelids fluttering closed and savoring her.

"When will I see you again?" He whispered.

She found herself at a loss for words. She didn't want to hurt him, and yet she couldn't decide what to do.

"Soon," she replied, stepping toward him and putting her hands on his cheeks.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them down between them. He wanted to protest, he didn't want the warmth, not when it would be a constant reminder while she was gone.

Bella stepped back, their fingers still laced together. She paused and exhaled, trying to get past Edward's thoughts, his uncontrollable need. It was too much.

"Soon," she repeated, stepping back once more, his finger slipping away so gently before she disappearing from Edward's sight.

She wandered for a long while, debating with herself on the possible consequences of her actions. What was she doing? Consorting with a vampire? All for the sake of a future that was uncertain? She questioned everything she thought was right.

Lying back, she recalled her short time with Alice who had sought her out in warning.

_Alice inhaled, her eyes dilated and wide. Isabella's scent had ensnared her._

_To Isabella's surprise, Alice did not lunge. She held her breath, hands balled into fists. She was too thirsty to speak, but cognizant enough to serve her purpose. Knowing Isabella was a telepath, Alice replayed the visions._

_What Bella saw was herself and Edward. Always Edward._

_Sometimes Edward was attacking her and drinking, she saw her own death._

_Sometimes she saw herself by Edward's side, in his arms, being cherished and happy._

_At Isabella's slight shift in resolve to meet him, a new slew of visions over took Alice. Lips, teeth, light and dark, a myriad of possibilities unfolding before her eyes. Beautiful images drowned out by the possibility of uncontrollable desire. The risk would be great._

_"Why did you seek me out, Seer?" Bella narrowed her eyes at the small vampire before her._

_Alice had struggled to keep still, in between her fingers a golden delicious apple. "He will try to kill you," she warned, projecting images of Bella's bloodless body in Edward's hands._

_"Maybe." Isabella had shrugged trying to appear unaffected. She was focusing on Alice's other visions. Golden eyes, sunshine and starlight, her own smile and laugh. "Maybe I will kill him first."_

_She stepped closer and channeled power from the ground beneath her, preparing herself._

_"You won't," Alice hissed. "You don't kill creatures with light."_

_Feeling the gathering earth force between her fingers Isabella flinched. Light? No vampire had light. They were killers, forever cloaked in darkness._

_**My eyes,** Alice's thoughts pleaded. A thin ring of gold outlined her pupils confusing Isabella. She watched as Alice remembered the hunt, her kills all animals. Edward shared this trait, this odd feeding habit._

_Isabella's fingers itched to touch her, an intense need to know more._

_"Your curiosity may very well get you killed," Alice said before tossing the apple to Isabella. "You must show him, teach him to embrace the tiny flicker of light before it's too late."_

_Isabella disappeared moments before Alice lunged for her throat._

The damn seer. Why did she warn her? It was madness to consider a vampire helping one of her kind. Hell, it was insane for a vampire to be thriving on animal blood. In desperation yes, a hungry vampire will feed on small creatures to survive, but to resist all together... She was impressed. She needed to see Alice again before she could decide how to proceed. Closing her eyes, she turned her hands opened palm down toward the earth. She focused on the small, dark-haired immortal and was transported into dense forest, wet from the rain where Alice had just finished her lunch of a white-tailed deer.

Bella kept her distance and smirked at Alice's wide-eyed expression."He didn't kill me."

"He came damn close," Alice said, slowly backing away.

Softening her features, Bella sighed and rubbed her head. "You were right about the light. He has a light in him as do you. He's different, He's-"

Alice shook her head and laughed bitterly. "What's done is done. It is crystal clear now, solid. The two of you are bound, your paths of fate mapped out, intertwined."

The visions she projected were short flickers into many futures. The possibilities were staggering but Alice had been right. They were always together and yet the risk of her death was still there; small as it may be it was a very real possibility.

"There will always be that risk," Alice said sadly. "With him being what he is and you being... Whatever you are."

Bella took three deliberate steps backward as Alice's body began to tremble, her eyes glassing over, fear filling the air.

The images were no longer slipping through Alice's mind; they were marching forward with steel toed boots and stomping on anything in its path. The fluttering scenes were replaced with dark fractured images; black shimmering pools saturating everything. The scenes came rapidly, some too quick for Bella to understand. Alice crouched, but not to attack. She growled as she forced herself to slow down and let Bella see what was to come.

Hellish forces were coming together, rising up to take back the night. Drunk on power a freakishly large coven was banding together. No... This wasn't a coven; it was an army of vampires who tired of playing by ancient rules. They sought to control the human race; the future was saturated in war and bloodshed.

"No," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Alice hissed. Rising, her hands shook as she stood. "The wheels are already in motion. It's too late to stop it."

Bella gasped and recoiled. "There has to be something we can do."

"Do you see the clarity?" Alice's tone was condescending and short. Bella didn't move, couldn't stop watching the visions as they continued, and she knew exactly what Alice was asking. The visions were different, strikingly so. There was no haze or brief flickers, the images were so real, so raw, they surpassed anything Bella had seen in her mind. The sheer lucidity was shocking and it pained both of them. It would be real.

"Where are they?" Bella whispered.

"Who?"

"The Italian Clan? The enforcers!" Bella had stepped back again out of sheer panic.

Three seconds later Alice saw the Volturi being defeated, the new army being too many, too powerful for even the almighty rulers of the vampire race to stop.

"Fuck," Bella muttered, her brain now on over-drive, still listening to Alice and trying to form a plan. She should run, hide herself, soon, now. She gasped after gleaning a brief image of Edward; it was the first one she had seen where he was not by her side. It was Edward steeped in the dark with red eyes. His face an empty shell, fighting alongside the Italians, being used for his telepathy, finally being tortured and begging for death. His light was gone... She felt a pull at her heart, a strangled sound coming from her throat. Cringing she screamed, "No!"

"No?" Alice laughed and stared into her eyes, challenging her to make a decision and change the future.

Bella dismissed the idea of leaving now; she stood taller, watching to see what would happen in her new resolve to never let those monstrous things happen to Edward, but not much changed. A polluted revolution was eminent and when Alice focused on Bella, she saw nothing. A blank spot, a void.

"Where am I?" Bella said, frustrated.

Shrugging, Alice dropped her gaze. "I don't know, it's as if you disappeared. I simply can't see that, yet." She wanted a cleansing breath but didn't dare. The scent was becoming too much. "You need to stop waffling and accept him. Indecision on the matter will only make things worse."

Alice cocked an eyebrow. _You know what has happened between you, don't you?_

Bella nodded. She and Edward were mates, bonded together regardless of species. It was done. The thought of leaving him to protect herself made her feel sick, she couldn't do that. She would have to find another way.

Alice twisted her hands together, rolled her neck and recoiled backwards, preparing to attack.

Bella crouched low, her hands hovering over the ground. A million shards of light sprang from her finger tips before she spirited away.

Traveling far and fast, she stayed in a state of limbo. In between where she wanted to be and where she was. Finally pushing, she appeared on the beach of La Push, a somber dusk in the horizon. Sitting among the driftwood piles, she cried.

Never before had she been so unsure of her future. Never before had she ever put someone else's life before her own. To say she was conflicted would be the biggest understatement ever. She felt like that foolish Juliet, her only love sprung from her only hate. How the hell did she end up mated with a vampire?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sparkly THANK YOU to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are simply awesome!

**Chapter Three:**   

 

As the sun sank into the horizon, the sky over La Push was awash in blue and orange, errant clouds drifted overhead causing luminous rays of sun to shine down and sparkle over the water.  It reminded Bella of Edward's skin.

Just the thought of him caused a sharp distress to run through her.  She was craving him, felt the need to go to him, fearing that the distance between then was causing stress on their very new, very needy, mate bond.  In her chest was an emptiness that only he could fulfill, she needed her mate.

_Damn it!_

Bella groaned.  She knew what newly mated of her kind were like, overwhelmed and clingy. She could already feel her defenses dropping.  She would go to him soon. 

She didn't have a choice.

Crouching, she put her hands into the sand, focusing on giving herself to the ground that held her to the earth.  Bella let her energy spill from her fingers, disappearing under soil and rock.  It was swallowed up with fervor and savored, the earth humming in appreciation. It sent a wave of calm determination and acceptance back to Bella in a low-spun rush.  It reminded her that true mated pairs were quite rare, and were told to be mutual, unbreakable and glorious.  The touched few who had the honor of mating outside of its species was incredible.  I meant the possibility of evolution or a tremendous shift in power.  She found herself excited at the prospect.

Sadly, with Edward there was one hell of a conflict.  One that Bella could not ignore.

She did not have the luxury of time.  She needed to stop moping and act, carefully.  Closing her eyes, she took a cleansing breath, focusing on the elements surrounding her, channeling them.  The sun's heat gathered slowly, hovering around her shoulders, and gently warming her skin.  Lifting her hands, she called upon a cool wind, just strong enough to move the hair from her face, and the two sensations complimented each other and grew stronger in intensity with each breath she took.  Surrounding and caressing her, feeding her and grounding her, before it pulled gently away and reclaimed its place in nature.

She stood, invigorated and a tad nervous.  It was time to have a long talk with Edward.

She could already sense him through the bond and suspected she always would.  It was stretched tight and pulling at her, willing her to travel toward him.  She would not go directly to him, only close enough to hear him, it could be dangerous to pop in on him if he were feeding or hunting.  

She sensed him speaking to his maker.  She grimaced, _another vampire.  Great._

"I don't have the time or energy to deal with another vampire right now," she mumbled to herself and then decided to call to him and have him come to her.

Edward was pacing again and Carlisle sat back and watched the odd behavior from Edward.  He could see a change in his demeanor, a shift in his often sullen expression, a weight lifted from his shoulders causing him to walk taller and beam a positive determination.  

He felt Bella's presence before he heard her voice.  Stiffening, he looked at Carlisle and said, "Gotta go," before running at top speed.  He didn't know where she was exactly but somehow knew that he was running in her direction; the hole in his chest ached less and less the closer he got.   Her essence was warming him before she was even in his sight.

Feeling a strong connection to her, he stopped and gasped in surprise when Bella materialized with a loud pop about thirty feet from where he stood.  The air crackled and buzzed for a moment and then their eyes met.  Her pupils dilated, her breaths ragged, and he could smell the salt of her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving to be at her side.  He breathed in out of habit and his toes curled, eyes closing, and he was no longer concerned at her expression.

_God she smells so good._

Opening his eyes he found she was gone from his sight.  Sniffing, he knew she was still very close.  He turned only to yelp as Bella flicked the back of his ear.

Again she popped away, much further away than before.  "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Rubbing his aching ear, he smiled and answered.  "Yes."

The first wave of her scent was always the strongest and already fading.  He redirected his attention to her.  "I'll behave, I swear.  May I come to you?"

She nodded and he moved at vampire speed, stopping directly in front of her, his arms securing themselves around her form.  The air shifted, a new energy emerging from ground below them.  Gripping him tightly, she kissed his chest over his shirt and for the first time, embraced their bond.

She expelled a ragged breath, joyous tears streaming down her cheeks; his very proximity soothing the ache that had once been so fierce.  They both basked in the simple feeling of harmony; it was foreign but welcome to both of them. 

The darkening sky seemed to tamp down the flow of energy, the warmth of the sun fading into a fleeting glow as the air surrounding them slowly settled and a few stray cracks of energy took the form of lightening as they moved slightly apart from each other.

Letting their bodies completely separate, Edward gasped at the loss and quickly grabbed her hand, immediately at ease with her touch.  It was disconcerting for him and he let her hand go again just to see what would happen.

The space between them was so little, yet too much.  He noticed the stillness of the air except for around Bella, where it moved in waves prickling his fingers as they hovered over her.  

"What is happening?"  He rasped, equal parts freaked out and astounded by whatever the hell was going on.

"We've mated," she said simply, gently bringing her other hand to his shoulder.

He didn't want to question it, what he felt for her was incredible and he had already accepted it, but he had been told that it was impossible for a vampire and human to mate.

Bella chuckled quietly.  "Edward, I'm not human."

A triumphant smile stretched across his face.  "I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes at him and then took both his hands in hers.  "I'm sorry I deceived you before.  It was necessary, please believe me."

He felt her sincerity in his bones and nodded.  "I understand the need for discretion.  We supernatural creatures can't go around flaunting our true natures, can we?"

They both smiled and an awkward silence crept in.  "Are you going to tell me?  What you are..."  He raised an eyebrow in question and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, excited to finally know.

She swallowed thickly and followed through on her pressing urge to get this over with.  "I am Fae."

Edward eyes widen slightly his brow crinkling in wonder.   _Fae?  As in..._

"I'm otherwise known as a Fairy."  She shrugged, hating the common stigma of being compared to the children's fables of sprite like creatures or a flying collector of teeth.  No sooner did she think this than Edward imagined Bella flying around with delicate translucent wings in a flower laden meadow.

She rolled her eyes.  "No, no wings.  Myth."

"Sorry," he apologized for his silly fantasies.  "I suppose I have no knowledge of Fae."

He wanted to know more, wanted to know all about her.  His mind screamed with questions, causing Bella to take a small step back before blocking Edward's thoughts.

"Ok, ok."  Bella tried to focus on calming him down.  A few strokes of her hand down his arm and his head whipped around to watch her fingers make contact with his skin.  He felt a breeze pass by them complemented by the warmth that spread through his arms at her touch.  "Let's sit."

They sat on the ground across from each other, legs folded, and holding hands.  

Bella started.

"We are opposites you and I." She looked down at their hands twined together and felt his curiosity.  She was stunned at the innocence she found in his mind when it came to his knowledge, or lack thereof, in the grand scheme of the universe and how it worked.  She found him to be analytical, a realist, and stubborn.  She would need to start from the beginning in order to make him understand.

"There are various forms of power in this world, both dark and light. I, as a true Fae, am the very essence of light.  I draw power from natural elements- the sun, water, air, and earth.  I can channel their energy and also manipulate it.  It is what feeds me and I in turn give myself over as a conduit so that the elements may work together through me.  It is a constant give and take, a balancing act."

Edward did not speak, wanting her to continue, looking upon her and knowing that she was everything he was not.  Her skin was so soft, subtly sun-kissed peach and pink and so alive.  His own was cold and hard, his hands struggled to be gentle, wanting to squeeze and take.  Remembering her words...

_We are opposites_

With a deep breath Bella continued.  "Yes, vampires were born of dark power, the very antithesis of what I am.  The venom...   it takes.  It doesn't have the capacity to give. But...  You are different.  Never have I encountered a vampire who chooses humanity over their true nature.  It's incredible.   _You_ are incredible."

"I'm not the only one who lives like this.  My sire, he chose to live amongst the human race and not feed from them.  And there is also a small coven in Alaska who feed on animals as well."  Edward rubbed the back of his head.  Surely it couldn't be that uncommon.

"I'm beginning to think you're right.  There's Alice too.  Her eyes are golden."

Sitting up straighter Edward asked, "What about you, about Fae?  Are there others?"

Her face fell, her hair falling in a curtain over half her face as she whispered, "I am the only Fae on earth."

"What happened?" He asked. Feeling her pain through the bond, he tenderly stroked her hands.

"Vampires happened."

"What?"  He let go of her hands, undue shame rocking him.  He was suddenly standing, seething.  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She stood too, irritation coursing through the bond in spikes.  As she balled her hands into fists the air pressure dropped, and a violent wind swept across the forest.  Leaves and dust swirled around them while branches creaked and groaned.  Edward felt the earth beneath him undulate and shift, causing him to feel unsteady on his feet.

Edward looked at her and thought, _She's doing this._

"That's right.  I am doing this."  She lifted her fist straight up in the air and opened her hand with a flick. The air pressure rose, the wind died down and Bella stood with the wind swirling around her in circles, her hair whipping around yet never did it touch her face.  "We need to calm down, right now.  Sit down and I will explain."

He swallowed and sat right down, his eyes on his shoes.  He couldn't believe that he was being ordered around by a fairy...

She resisted the urge to slap him upside his head.  "Do you want to drink my blood, Edward?"

He growled low and didn't answer.  She already knew that he wanted it.  

She took a few confident steps toward him, her pure disdain for vampires driving her.  "The blood of the Fae is very, _very_ attractive to vampires, as you know."

She stepped back, feeling Edward's confliction and piercing remorse.  "No vampire has ever resisted, apart from you.  And not only does the scent incite the blood lust, but the blood itself intoxicates and is the very epitome of addictive.  Fae used to roam this earth in plenty, giving light, giving life itself, until the vampires of The Volturi took and took and took.  That asshole Demetri used his gift of tracking to seek us out."

She laughed bitterly and scoffed.  "In their defense, they did not intend to wipe out the entire race but they couldn't stop.  They tried to extract the blood, they tried to turn the captured Fae but it always became an uncontrollable frenzy and eventually the Fae were no more, except for me."

She made a sound half way between a choke and a laugh as she remembered her kin.  Wrapping her arms around herself, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, cringing at the sheer hurt that radiated from her to him.

Looking down at him, she felt sick.  He was vampire yet he wasn't responsible for what had happened.  Bella was overcome by the contempt and mortification he felt for his own kind.  He was different; he didn't deserve to feel that way.  He had done nothing to deserve her ire.  Moving cautiously, she stepped toward him, reaching down to take his hair between her fingers. 

She massaged his scalp, harnessing energy of the earth and water in hopes of assuaging his unnecessary guilt.  Curious, she let her very spirit jump from her fingers and watched as it hovered then oh-so-slowly seeped into his skin.

His eyes closed then opened, looking up at her in genuine awe.

The tiny light inside him flickered rapidly then swelled; the black around his pupils pulsating and then shifting to a dark caramel hue.

"I am so sorry."  The sincerity of his words rang true in the hurt he felt for her.

She dropped to her knees and ran her hands through his hair, onto the back of his head, his neck and shoulders.  She watched intently as the colors of his eyes became even lighter, settling into a tawny yellow that reminded Bella of newborn wheat.

He raised a shaky hand to brush across her cheek and whispered, "I can feel you."

Reaching up he took one her hands, guiding it down over his chest.  Not satisfied with the depth of contact, he ripped his shirt and placed her palm against his skin, his hand covering hers.

"More." He put gentle pressure on her hand silently pleading for her to do it again.  The sensation that came over him was unlike anything he had ever experienced.  It was summer sun, a sweet-tempered surge that grew stronger with each beat of her heart.

She trailed her other hand from his neck to his face leaving a tingling path that made him shudder in pleasure.  She stared at him, at his utterly peaceful expression, his jaw slightly slack, she loved giving to him.  

His head lolled back then front.  "That feels so good.  God, don't stop."

She wanted more than anything to give him more, it was in her very nature to do so, but Edward's eyes were becoming unfocused, his shoulders tensing, it was becoming too much.

"This is awesome," Edward said donning a lop-sided grin.  "More?' He asked, blinking innocently at her.

She smiled, oh yes; it was indeed time to stop.  Her influence coupled with her scent had intoxicated him.

She leaned away sliding both hands across his chest over his shoulders and down his arms.  Firmly grasping his forearms she whispered "Come here."

As he leaned in, she leaned away until she was on her back.  Edward hovered over her, his hands palm down in the grass, one hand on each side of her head.  His head dipped down, brushing his lips softly over hers once, twice, three times before he moved to her jaw below her ear.

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

She laughed.  "Look at me."

He looked dazed but very happy.  "I love looking at you.  You're so darn cute!"

"Edward, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, anything for my beautiful mate.  What is it you desire?"

She spoke softly running her finger over his bare chest where she had given him a part of herself.  "What I gave you...  It needs to be channeled."

"Huh?"

"I want you to take what I gave you and sacrifice it to the earth, so that it can be channeled and balanced."

"What?"  He blanched.  "You want me to give it up?  Give it back?  No.  I don't want to."

He shook his head like a defiant child making Bella snort.  She decided to take a different approach.

She would have to resort to a bit of trickery, intoxicate him in a different way.  She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down into a kiss, it was not a chaste kiss, but open mouthed and wet, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, his lower body grinding against her.  She let herself go and enjoyed his touch, his mouth, and she became aroused, knowing the scent of it would make it easier to bring Edward into her thrall.

He gasped when Bella slid her tongue slowly across his bottom lip.

"Edward?"

He made a whimpering noise and gave a barely there nod.

"Do you feel me?"

He couldn't speak but his mind screamed, _Yes!_

"Take what you feel and push it away, down into the ground."

"OK." He smiled down at her and pushed his hands deep into the ground all the way up to his elbows.  "Like that?"

Instead of telling him no, she asked, "Still feel me?"

"God, yes," he groaned.

"Good, now I want you to focus on it and push again, but this time push it with your _mind_ through your hands."

Confusion was obvious in his expression.  "You want me to push you away?"

"My energy, yes."  She touched his cheek.  "Please?"

He clenched his eyes shut and stilled. He didn't want to give this up, it felt so good.  He wanted more.  His mind focused on keeping it for himself.

_More. More. More. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Bella put her lips to his throat and bit gently which greatly aroused both of them.  She hated to resort to this method, manipulating him this way but she could feel his resistance, the venom trying to consume.

"I need you to understand.  This type of power needs to be channeled and given back to the earth.  It will bring us both balance and it will feed me, nourish me.  Please Edward, try, for me." She begged, her voice strained and Edward could feel the sharp sting of fear, though it was just a sliver, it cut through the intoxication just enough for him to realize that she needed this like he needed blood.  He could not deny her.

She opened her mind to him, guiding him through the process.

He leaned down and kissed her once more before harnessing his focus and pushing.

He let out a strangled cry as the energy began to dissipate.  The venom was wild and screaming, trying to bind itself to the force and failing.

"Bella..."  He choked, losing his voice and burying his head into her neck.

"You are doing so well, keep going."

He screamed as the last of her spirit coiled and violently released into the earth in a massive wave of power.

They lay holding each other, Edward completely spent but not oblivious to the stark silence surrounding them, the stillness in the earth unnatural and dark- so, so dark.

Edward shook his head, looking down at Bella who was smirking up at him.  She laughed and said, "You'd better hold on to me."

He pulled his hands from the dirt and cradled her, befuddled and scared.

"Bella?"  He put his nose in her hair.

"Yes?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish the air around them purred, a whirlwind of heat washing over them, and the earth shook in a force that was oddly soothing.  A force rose from the ground bringing beaming light that lifted and caressed them both.  They hovered above the land, cocooned in a perfectly balanced energy that danced around them, bringing with it a sense of pure hope and security before it lovingly placed the two back on newly grown thick grass, and cooed to them with a serene wind song before disappearing from their bodies and taking the form of mist that faded into the night.

Dazed but no longer under Bella's influence, Edward looked down upon her with wide eyes and asked, "What the fuck was that?"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sparkly THANK YOU to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are simply awesome!

**Chapter Four:**

Edward gazed upon their surroundings and ran his fingers over the grass, which was thicker and more saturated with color than it had been before. The trees seemed to stand taller, the trunks larger in circumference, brandished with many more leaves than he remembered seeing just minutes ago.  "What exactly just happened?" 

"I believe I just taught you how to channel."  She smirked up at him. "And I must say, that was incredible."  She was in awe of the experience; floored that Edward had channeled on the first try.      

Edward raised an eyebrow and thought, _I did that?_     

She nodded.  "To be honest, I wasn't sure what would happen, if you'd be able to absorb or even channel at all."    

Edward was stunned; lifting his right hand he stared down at his fingers, which were still buzzing with traces of her energy.  He reached down and slid his finger over the bare skin of her arm, the energy surging between them in a tender swell.  Back and forthfrom him to her and back to him again.     

He took a moment to check himself.  Somewhere, lurking in his being was an itch; an instinctual urge to kill that at the moment he found easy to repress.  Physically, he felt strong; there was a raw vitality that reminded him of his time as a newborn.  The energy... It was now a part of him.  He could feel the venom coursing through his veins, charged to take, invigorated at the challenge, but it didn't.  No, it danced alongside the rushing water and stayed grounded by the pull of the earth.      

"I channeled."  He murmured, wiggling his fingers.  

"You did." She replied. They stared at each other for a few long moments before he rolled away. Propped up on his elbow, eyebrows crinkled in question he asked, "Will you tell me more?  I'm not sure I understand the concept of channeling or why it needs to be done."    

"Of course."  Facing him, she explained that the four elements each held a piece to all life in its most basic form, but what science did not know was that these elements were volatile to a degree that rendered them unable to co-exist.  A conduit was needed, one that was powerful enough to channel all of them, guiding them together.    

"I am that conduit.  The elements don't work well together."  She sniffed.  "Left to their own devices bad things would happen.  It would start with what you know as natural disasters, tsunamis, earthquakes, things like that."   Then she took his hand. "That would be just the start.  The result would be devastating to all life on this earth, including your kind."    

Edward understood.  Failure on her part would conceivably result in the end of living kind.  There would be nothing left to sustain vampires of the world.  He looked upon her with a newfound respect and love.  She was not just a beautiful creature; she was something very special, good to the core, all-powerful.    

She snorted at his thought.  "I am not all-powerful.  I'm not always good, I'm just supernatural."    

Edward rolled his eyes.  "You are responsible for everything around us."  He waved his hand in the air.  He suddenly realized the weight she held on her shoulders being the only Fae.  He watched her face fall, felt her shudder, and he wanted to kiss away the crinkle on her brow.    

"You're right, I am responsible for everything around us.   _Everything_ the floods, the devastating hurricanes, all my fault."  She shook her head, took a breath and tried not to cry.  "It's just...so hard."    

"Now that we know I can channel, I can help you," he offered, absolutely elated at the possibility of channeling again.  It made him feel an exhilaration that he had never before experienced; a warmth that came from inside of him and it pulsed, making him feel alive. It was as if his heart beat once again.      

"Do you think I can take on your other gifts?" He asked excitedly, wondering about teleporting specifically.    

"I honestly don't know.  We could try, but first, there are other things we need to talk about.  I meant it when I said that I am not all powerful."  There was an itching fear residing in her head, she was about to reveal secrets that were forbidden to be told. But what she felt for Edward over-powered any doubt or unease.  She knew she had to tell him, she could not lie to him.  "I am marginally stronger than a human being."    

"What?"  Edward blanched.  "No way.  You've hit me and hurt me.  No human could do that."    

"I may have had a little help."  She bit her lip and giggled at the memory of flicking his ear and smacking his forehead.  "It wasn't my hand that hurt you."    

"It certainly felt like your hand."    

"I, um, used a little power to do that."  She smacked his arm to prove it and winced at the sting on her palm and Edward felt nothing more than a light pressure.    

He scoffed than stared open-mouthed at her.  "You little faker!"   

She shrugged and he attacked her- tickling her, of course.    

She shrieked in laughter as his fingers as gingerly as he could manage, poked and prodded her ribs. He knew he should stop, but he needed her laugh, needed to feel her joy; sliding his hands up and down her torso just long enough for her laughs to subside only to poke her again.  His ministrations only lasted a moment or two before he became distracted by the softness of her skin.  Leaning down he ran his nose over the inside of her elbow.  He inhaled and steeled himself, trying desperately to keep still and enjoy this moment.

Touching his face, looking him in the eye, she let her concern be known.  "I mean it," she said, her voice subtle, yet serious.  "You are so very, very strong.  You must be careful with me."    

She clasped both of her hands around his and focused. "Ahh...I can sense the venom."  She was a bit taken back by her awareness of it.  It was vaguely familiar. "Interesting...It's very much like the fire element right now.  Playing nice, but fire...it will sneak up on you, race to the surface on a whim.  You must always be aware of it."  She said those last words not as a reminder; there wasn't a note of condescension in her voice.  She said it with sympathy.      

She looked up at him then, their eyes meeting.  "I will, I promise," he whispered, placing delicate kisses up her arm.    

"Can you promise me something else?"  She asked, running her fingers through his hair, an overwhelming sense of pride filling her as she sensed traces of her energy mixed with his surrounding him.  She studied it, fascinated, it was a mixture of dark and light power; glimmering gossamer threads interwoven with a rich, dark fabric that together created a stunning aura around him, thrumming with energy the likes of which she had never seen.    

He kissed her lips just once. "Anything."    

"Trust me."   

"I already do," he answered, kissing her temple, then her cheek, then her lips once more.  She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him, enjoying the soft movements of his mouth upon hers.  He was hesitant but quickly gained momentum, his mouth opening more and more each time their lips pressed against each other.      

Edward was hovering over her, his weight on his hands, he parted his lips and tentatively let his tongue slide forward, seeking out Bella's.  The brief wet contact made him shiver, yet he felt hot all over and swollen under his pants.  Bella put her hands on his face, gentle pressure on his cheeks subtly motioning him to stop.  He immediately withdrew, looking down to check her for injuries.  He was positive that had hadn't touched any part of her besides her lips and tongue.    

"I'm fine," she reassured him.  "I just have some things to tell you and I don't want us getting side tracked.  This is important."    

He breathed out in relief and nodded, lying on his back and marveling at the sky above, recalling Bella's history of the stars.  His contentment was short lived as he could feel  turmoil bubbling upside inside him.  He realized it wasn't his, but Bella's.     

Before he could ask what was wrong, Bella spoke.  "I saw Alice again."    

A low uncontrollable growl stirred in Edward's chest.  Knowing the effect her blood had on him, he didn't want her around another vampire.    

"I had to," she continued, taking deep breaths. "I had questions that only she could answer."    

"Did she try..."  He couldn't even say the words.  He didn't want to think about the danger she put herself in for the sake of answers.  He wanted to know more about this Alice character.  Seer or not, he didn't trust her.       

"You may not trust her, but please try to trust me."     Remembering the promise he had made just a moment before, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes.  Bella sat up and pulled his hand toward her and then stroked his palm while she spoke.  "She's seen something, something...crushing."    

"What is it?"  Edward asked and sat up abruptly to wipe the newly fallen tears that lay on her cheek.  As she started to sob, Edward picked her up and cradled her in his lap, holding her close to him in hopes of reassuring her.  Unable to speak the words, she let down her shield and showed him everything.    

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~   

 

Edward's head was swimming, fear forcing his thoughts into a stormy mess whirling with disbelief and anxiety.    "I want to speak to this Seer.  We should go to her."    

Bella was pacing, something she had never done before meeting Edward.  "I can't.  It's too soon.  She won't be able to resist."     

Edward was about to suggest going alone but the thought of leaving Bella alone was unacceptable.  There was no way he would leave her unprotected, not after what he had just seen.  And besides that, being away from her caused him to feel an aching emptiness, and strangely nauseous too.     

He stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.  "Was there anything else?  Was there any sense of a time line?"     

"I showed you everything."  She shook her head in frustration.  "If only I had been able to touch her..."  She shook off the idea. She had been close enough.     

Edward wondered if he could manage to subdue Alice long enough for Bella to pop in and touch her.  Bella heaved a heavy sigh; she didn't like the idea of doing anything against Alice's will.     

Sensing her hesitancy Edward said, "Do you fear her?"     

"The thought of touching hermakes me uneasy," Bella admitted.     

Edward frowned, feeling as if he may not be physically strong enough to keep Alice from attacking.     

"No, it's not that." She reassured him.  "I have every confidence in your strength, especially now.  I believe you could restrain her with ease."       

"Then what is it?"   

She gave him a sheepish smile. "You're the only vampire I've ever touched."    

This made him smile, a caveman-like pride fueling his silly grin. Sliding his hand up her torso, he used just enough pressure as not to tickle her again.  His fingers ran up the side of her breast and up to her chin, gently raising her gaze to his. "What do we do?"     

They both came to the same conclusionrun, hide.  Edward brought up Alice again and when Bella was about to protest, she sucked in a breath and crouched suddenly, her hands clutching the grass, the earth force gathering in her hands at the ready.   Within a fraction of a second Edward was by her side, his right hand hovering over her left.    

She sensed someone, her range of telepathy vast.  "It's your sire, he's coming, following your scent."    

Bella immediately took a few steps back.  "I have to go, I can't let him see me."    

"Let him come.  He's extremely controlled.  A surgeon" Edward started but Bella quickly interrupted him. "No, he has ties to the Volturi.  We cannot let him see me, and you cannot tell him what I am.  Promise me you won't."    

"I won't.  Just...I want to say good bye, I want to at least warn him."    

Bella nodded quickly, he deserved to be able to say goodbye to the only friend his immortal life had afforded him.  "Of course. Go."    

Before she could blink, Edward was gathering her in his arms, kissing her temple.  "See you soon?"  He asked, smiling sadly.    

"Always," she replied, stepping out of his grasp.  Edward could hear Carlisle's mind now; he was within a few miles.  He looked at Bella one last time and watched as the air became a whirlwind around her before she waved, snapped her fingers, and then disappeared.   

He ran toward Carlisle whose thoughts were tense and rushed, clearly trying to project to Edward.  Approaching each other they both slowed to a walk, Carlisle looking the picture of calm, acknowledging Edward with a nod.   _Are we alone?_     

As he confirmed by slightly bowing his head, Edward knew something was amiss for Carlisle's thoughts betrayed his cool exterior.  His mind flashed with images of a man, an immortal shrouded in a long dark hooded coat, sunglasses hiding his ruby eyes at the house in Forks.  He recalled this same man amidst a backdrop of thick aged stone tinged with the scent of blood.  An acquaintance from his time in Volterra.  Felix.    

Carlisle sighed, his eyes cast down. _He was looking for you._     

Edward scrubbed his hand over his facethis was not a good sign. Felix was scouting, seeking a telepath for the guard. He had seen as much in the visions.    

Carlisle sniffed, and his pupils dilated a hint.  There was a scent coming of Edward that confused him, tilting his head he asked, "Is that her?"  He sniffed again, intrigued.  Taking in Edward's sudden menacing glare Carlisle backed off.  "I'm sorry.  Wow...You weren't exaggerating about her smell."    

Fuck!  Bella's scent was all over him.  He needed to make this quick.  "Carlisle, I'm sorry but I'm leaving."    

Still looking down Carlisle grinned, thinking that it was about time Edward found a girl.  He was long overdue for some female attention. He just hoped Edward wouldn't kill her.    

Edward may have punched him in the shoulder, playfully, sort of.  They smiled at each other.  "Before I go, there is something you need to know."    

Edward spoke quickly, telling Carlisle of Alice's visions and urging him to run.  He said only what he needed to, never mentioning Bella, and was quickly consumed with emotion.  The future was so uncertain. He was saying goodbye to a dear friend, mentor, his creator.   

Carlisle barely spoke a word, his expression a mask of passiveness.  "You're going to run?  Hide?"    

"Yes," Edward answered honestly, he had expected him to do the same.  Carlisle was, in fact, weighing his options. _Hiding forever, from an army of vampires?_ That would be exceedingly difficult- much more so than hiding amongst humans.  He shook his head at the thought.  His loyalties lay with the Volturi, but the visions claimed that they would fall.  It would be foolish for him to join in their forces.  He toyed with the idea of siding with the coven.    

This notion surprised Edward and Carlisle defended his thoughts.  "I want to survive Edward.  Joining forces with the Volturi won't guarantee that. If I align myself with the others, I'll have a better chance."   

_I would always be your ally, Edward, leading them away from you.  This could work for both of us._

Edward stepped forward, he was resigned to the fact that he couldn't control Carlisle's actions, only his own.  He held out his hand, "Goodbye, my friend. Good luck."    

They grasped each other's forearms, trying to be gallant in their parting, but Carlisle relented and hugged him.  Silently thanking him, grateful for every moment of Edward's company.  He would miss him, but he never expected Edward to be at his side forever.  "Good luck to you also.  Stay safe."      

 

~O~ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

 

Traveling north through the mountains, Edward ran, Bella teleported.  Edward wasn't sure why, but it irritated him.    

Edward pouted, he wasn't used to trailing behind anyone.  "I want to try."    

Bella walked slowly around him trying to decide how to go about this.  Teleporting was tricky, a skill that took much practice to learn.  She stopped walking and faced him, her finger tapping her chin. "I have an idea."    

She took the few steps to bridge the gap between them, her arms around his torso.  "I'm going to teleport and try to take you with me.  Let you get the feel of it."    

"Try?"  Edward asked, his voice a little tense.    

Bella squeezed him hard.  "I've taken objects with me before, but never something as big as... you."    

He pondered this.  "What's the worst that could happen?"    

"You wouldn't move."    

He smiled and kissed the top her of head.  "Let's do it."    

Bella was invigorated by his desire to learn, to hone the power within himself. "Hold on tight."   

She pressed her face into his chest and inhaled, focusing on an image of where she wanted to be.  As she exhaled there was a flicker, a blink of light accompanied by a strange weightlessness and then Edward looked around and realized that they had just moved.  There was an uncomfortable churning in his stomach, he immediately backed away from Bella, turning, he ran out of her sight and dropped to his knees.  He felt...sick.  It was very disconcerting.    

"Edward?"  Bella peeked out from behind a tree.  Edward slowly nodded and rubbed his stomach. She walked to him, putting her hand on his back and rubbing slow circles. "I should have warned you, I'm sorry.  That happens sometimes."    

Edward looked lost.  He sat and rested his head on Bella shoulder.  "That sucked."    

"It gets easier." She continued to rub his back, softly chuckling at the poor, sick vampire in her arms.     

 

~O~ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

 

"How old are you?"  Edward's eyes danced with curiosity.  He had a feeling she was much older than she appeared.    

She grimaced.  "Older than you."    

"Really?"  He smirked and tilted his head.  "How old?"    

She glared at him.  "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to ask a woman her age?"    

He snorted, but didn't press her.  Her age was of no matter to him, in fact, he kind of liked the idea of being with an older woman.    

"Do you want to try again?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she asked.  She was talking about trying to teleport, and Edward wanted to try something entirely different.    

He had gotten distracted by her lips, wanted them on him, anywhere.  "Kiss me?"  

She gave him a quick peck on the lips.    

He hummed and smiled at her. "Kiss me here?"  He ran a finger down his jaw, which he had noticed her staring at earlier.  Licking her lips before descending, she placed slow kisses from his chin to his ear.    

Pulling down his shirt to expose the top of his chest, he asked, "Here?"    

She smirked and leaned in, pressing her lips against his cool flesh.  Curious, she licked, wanting to taste his skin.  Edward then fisted the bottom of his shirt, brazen, yet breathless he pulled it up.  "Here?"    She looked from the sculpted muscles on his stomach to his eyes.  They were dark, yet he wasn't hungry, not for blood.  She put her hand there, splaying her fingers out over his lower abdomen.  Her hand shifted to the side of his torso before she sank to her knees and kissed his stomach slow and wet while her hands stayed on his bare skin just above his jeans.      

Edward hissed and fought the urge to move, to thrust.  Seeing Bella on her knees before him... He had never felt so aroused.    She kissed again and again, licked him too.  Just when he thought she might kiss him lower, she stood quickly and gasped.  Closing her eyes tight, she stomped her foot.  "Shit!  Shit! Shit!"    

She looked at Edward sympathetically and gave him a weak smile.  "They're coming."    

Suddenly defensive, Edward stood tall. His chest heaved out, "Who?"    

Bella sighed. "The wolves."  


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sparkly THANK YOU to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are sofa king amazing!

**Chapter Five:**

 

"Wolves?"  Edward asked, narrowing his eyes, but he could not see nor sense any movement in the forest.  He licked his lips, realizing he was thirsty.

"Apparently," Bella muttered, grimacing at Edward who was picturing glutting himself on the blood of wolves.  Turning away she said, "Stay here."

He saw the air shift around her and knew she was about to teleport.  He panicked and threw himself toward her at vampire speed, wrapping his arms around her only to once again experience the brief flicker of light and odd feeling in his stomach.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, but he could not reply.  He was too busy on his knees, one arm around Bella, one arm clutching his mid-section, groaning at the nausea he felt.  He released Bella and put his hands on the ground, shuddering and willing the weird rolling, feeling to stop.

Looking into the forest and then down, she knelt next to him.  Pulling up his shirt, she placed her palm on his stomach and looked to the east, at the approaching dawn.  Digging her fingers into his hard flesh, she stared into the horizon. "Fire," she called, her voice striking in its dominance.  "Emerge.  Heal."

It came in a rush, dipping up and down, unseen flames licking the air. 

"Grant me your salve," Bella commanded.  "Let my hands bring your wrath."

Fire was cautious, yet daring, tasting her hands with several taps of a stinging heat before it recognized her.  With a shrill whistle, it raced to her, into her, and flourished through her with a whoosh as Bella pushed it out and into Edward. He gasped at the intensity, sensing the fire, rolling like waves around him in a gentle heat.  It soothed him.

It healed him.

He stood, awed. The power he felt in that moment...  It was immense.

Fire and venom were getting along quite well, making Edward feel strong and bold. He wanted to run so fast that he would scorch the earth.  

Fire rejoiced in his reaction, urging him, pushing.

"Take hold of it," Bella instructed. "Fire must be controlled."

Edward struggled at first, his focus being pulled at how good it felt.  He liked fire.

"Channel it," Bella said, taking one of Edward's hands.  "Bring your hands up."

She guided his hands above his head.  "Open your palms to the east, toward the sun."

He squeezed his eyes shut, opened his hands and the heat spread up from his stomach and raged through his body.  He pushed in earnest, all of the energy gathering in his hands, the venom pushing, sharp stabs of hunger rolling over him.

"Tell it what to do.  Guide it home," she  urged.

"Go," he rasped. Barely suppressing a growl, he stared into the sun as it peeked over the skyline.  He swore the sun spoke to him then.  It was physical communication, some sort of beckoning, that made the fire take one last tightening burn before it shot out and advanced toward the dim morning light, making it brighter. 

Edward breathed out, the venom retreating, sighing in contentment, a matching sated murmur from the sun.  He felt invigorated; his hunger was waning.  Looking down, pulling her close, he watched Bella's hands slide down his chest and onto his stomach in long soothing strokes.  Every dip of her hand brought a new layer of warmth that eased the burn of fire.

She looked up at him then, smile bright, peeking through her lashes.  "Feel better?" 

He answered by winding his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply.  She sucked in a breath, amazed at how slowly he moved, how gently his lips caressed her, and yet it was sensual with a depth and passion that could only be inspired by fire.

A chorus of growls and vicious snarls broke their kiss -barreling toward them were seven hulking wolves.

_STOP!  Come no further!_

This mental command came from Bella, _loud_ and clear as a bell, even in Edward's mind.

The wolves slowed to a stop a few hundred feet from where Bella and Edward stood.  They scratched at the earth, gnashing, then showing their teeth, all of them focused and poised to kill.  They wanted the vampire in pieces and burning.

The largest wolf stepped forward and Bella scowled and pointed at him.

"I said _stop,_."  Her voice was hard, cold as she spoke aloud.  Her inner voice ordering all of them to phase.  She tipped her chin, motioning toward the forest and the wolves turned and ran.

Edward wrinkled his nose, a nasty stench burning his sinuses-one that he recognized.  Puzzled, he asked, "Shapeshifters?"

Running her hands through her hair, she started to answer when she was interrupted by a man of dark skin who came running through the trees, a scowl taking over his face.

"Isabella, we need to talk."

"Cover yourself!"  She shouted and turned away. She didn't want to see him nude.  Edward was about to step in front of her when she shook her head and disappeared.

Man and vampire stared each other down, both of them slowly sinking into a crouch.

Bella re-appeared with a pair of pants in her arms, which she threw at the man.  "Get dressed and then we'll talk."

She stalked back toward Edward, who moved quickly toward her.  "I take it you know them?"  He asked-a slight edge to his voice.

"I guess you could say that."  

"Get away from him!"  The man bellowed as he came running back, buttoning his pants.

"Jacob, stop it."  She looked at him pointedly.

Jacob took full advantage of the fact that she hadn't told him what to stop.  "A vampire?  Have you lost your mind?"  

"He's different.  He won't hurt me."

He huffed out a bitter laugh.  "I can't allow this to go on."

She grinned and thought, _You can and you will._

"God damn it!  This is really stupid, Isabella."

"We can trust him and his sire.  They are the very same who drew the treaty with Ephraim.  Extremely controlled."

"Where's the other leech?"  He sneered at Edward 

She hesitated.  "At the house, the same as before.  The treaty stands."

He was itching to phase, to tear off Edward's arm and beat him with it as a reminder that no one touches Isabella.  "No!  Come to the reservation, where we can protect you."   _Jesus!  I can smell him on you!  Ugh!_

"I'm fine, and stop thinking like that.  He's a telepath."

"Another one?  You have got to be kidding me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a knowing look.  "This is what is going to happen.  The pack will go to the border of La Push where I will join you shortly.  Go now, I won't be long."

Jacob blinked, shocked at his sudden will to get home to the reservation.  He turned and ran three long strides before he phased into a wolf of monstrous size.

Edward was wide-eyed; it was an awesome sight to watch Jacob shift.  He felt a thrill to know that this beast before him was a threat, a being that was capable of bringing death to vampires.  The wolves' presence caused Edward to feel slightly on edge, more aware.

He listened to the pack's mind, fascinated by the telepathy they shared.

"Edward?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I think you should hunt."

He checked himself to find a dry ache in his throat.  Yes, he was hungry, but not unmanageably so.  He took a big whiff of Bella and held it in, savoring her perfume, her life scent like sunshine.  The lingering fire inside him rejoiced, pleased at the familiar scent.  The venom coiled, wanting sustenance.  Edward exhaled and tried to push it down, contain it.

Putting her hands in his chest, she smiled.  "You're warm."

She took his hand and brought to his chest.  "Can you feel it?"

He nodded, speechless.  For the first time in ninety years his skin was actually warm to the touch.  He was stunned and running his fingers over his own body, smiling like a loon.  

She tapped his chin and caught his gaze.  "This is fire, what you're feeling.  Remember what I told you and know that it is a needy element, vying for your attention with its wonderful gifts.  Don't forget what you are and what you need.  Channeling will drain you of energy. You need to feed."

He could not deny the burn, no matter how hard he tried to overpower it.  He was thirsty, so he agreed to hunt.  Looking at her curiously, knowing she was due to meet the wolves, he pondered her connection to them.  She clearly had control over them; watching her order Jacob around was proof of that.  

"I'll tell you all about it."  She walked behind him and tapped on his shoulder.  "Before you hunt, I want to show you something, a small fishing cabin outside the reservation.  We can run from here."

Understanding, he knelt down and hummed as she slid onto his back, his arms gripping her thighs as he stood.  "Where to?"

They did not speak during the run.  Both of them embraced the feel of each other, the close proximity of their bodies in itself was a joy.  Edward slowed only to shift Bella in front of him, her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips.  She buried her head in his neck and giggled as he sprinted to the cabin.

They sat on the rickety porch swing, slowly swaying, Bella's feet in Edward's lap.

"You want to know about the wolves."

"I do," Edward answered.  He was most curious about them.  "You can control them, yes?"

"I can."

He smiled then. "Is it your intoxicating fairy charm?"

She smiled back.  "Actually no, they are immune to my fairy charm, as you put it."

"How do you do it?"

"I share a special connection to the wolves because I created them," she said matter-of-factly.

Edward's head snapped up, considering what she had just said. _Created them?  How?  Why?_

"Why?  I have been alone in this world for a very long time; I've faced hardships, needed allies.  I needed them to protect me.  They were my last hope in a battle I was losing against vampires.  I did what I had to in order to survive."

She patted his leg.  "How is a long story that I don't have time to tell right now.  Let's just say that I can control them because I am their alpha."  Swinging her legs onto the floor she asked, "Will you hunt now, while I speak to the pack?"

"I will."  

Kissing his hand, she whispered, "Thank you.  Meet me here when you're done?"

"Of course. Wolves huh?"  He knew he was stalling, hesitant to part from her.  He let out a nervous chuckle. He was still processing thatshe'd created them...it boggled his mind.

"I know you have questions."  She laughed. Edward's mind was reeling- she couldn't even keep up with his thought process. "When we return here, we will take a little break; stretch out in front of the hearth and talk. I will tell you everything you want to know."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Quileute shape shifters stood in a line on the border of La Push.  When Bella popped in, she took them by surprise.  A few were wary of her, most were intrigued and inching closer.  The youngest and most impatient, Leah, ran to her, throwing her arms around Bella and squeezing tight.

"You're here," Leah whispered.  "I knew you would come.  I have dreamt of this day."

Bella hugged her back, stroking her hair and watching as Leah's memories filled her mind.  A third generation wolf, Leah knew and believed the legends.  She was a Clearwater first and foremost, proud, strong and unquestionably loyal.  Bella smiled, knowing Leah's grandfather would be so proud.

Leah stepped back and took a breath.  "We are ready, Isabella.  Our pack is brave, our magic strong."

"Thank you, Leah," Bella smiled softly and looked up at her surroundings. This place was magical in itself, pure in its elements. She stepped slowly, walking across this line of men, Leah trailing closely behind her.

Bella offered her hand to Leah who took it quickly.  Together they stepped back, Bella beginning to sense Leah's energy.  It was comforting, a magic so similar to her own.

"Come," she said simply and they all gathered around her, compelled to go, instinctively knowing she was the source of their power. "Jacob?"  She held her hand out to him with a grin, watching as he scowled and thought,

_I'd better just take it. She'd probably just order me to if I don't. Stupid alpha bullshit._

He looked at her and scowled harder.   _Shit!  Sorry..._

He stepped to her and took her hand without anymore complaint, verbal or otherwise. Squeezing his hand Bella was trying her best to hold back the snickers as she rifled through his memories.  Jacob Black was a brat.  A young reckless male who resented being a shape-shifter, yet loved the strength he'd gained, would show off his chiseled abs to any pretty girl who would look.  

Jacob meanwhile was confused and stewing. The meeting was boring pack shit, and it didn't interest him.  He wanted to be at the beach where he knew Nessie would be.  But when Bella had taken his hand something changed, his spirit swelled, his drive and understanding had become clear as day.  He had seen Bella in visions, but had never understood until this moment- not only was she their creator, she was like Mother Earth, a being so unique and significant that her survival was key.  Her grip so delicate even as she squeezed his fingers hard; she was weak, in a physical way.  She needed him, all of them.  They would serve her.

Jacob held out his free hand.  "Sam.  Join us."

One by one each of them joined hands.  The last one to join being Seth who stepped warily up to the circle, his younger sister waving him in.  He took Leah's hand first and was completely blown away when his hand connected with Embry's.  There was something akin to an aftershock from an earthquake, a subtle movement of the earth. Energy stormed through them, a beautiful light appeared before their eyes that put everything into place.

And when the light was gone, Bella spoke.  "I need you now."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Edward waited on the porch of the cabin, hearing them in the distance on their way back.  Listening to the internal monologue of this group, it was clear to Edward that they were a young, playful group, but one thing was clear, they felt very protective of Bella yet none thought of her as a lover nor conquest or mate.  Their adoration for her was almost maternal, an innocent pride in serving her, and they knew she was very special.

Not only that, but the pack mind was fascinating.  All of them connected telepathically- including Bella.  Yes, he could hear her when she was part of the pack mind. He relished the chance to get inside her head. He gave a half hearted attempt to tune it out at first, but he couldn't resist listening.

They moved quickly, running and jumping, the wind strong enough to push them faster.  They broke through the trees and into the front yard where the largest wolf came striding over, Bella perched on its back.  The wolf made a whining noise and Bella laughed and slapped him in the ear.  "Jake, sit."

Rolling his eyes, the wolf sat down roughly; Bella tumbling off and into the arms of Edward.  Jake growled, he didn't like being so close to the leech.  

"Hey," Bella wagged her finger at Jake.  "Enough of that.  Go."

Jake gave a wolf-y harrumph and retreated back into the forest.  

Shaking her head in amusement, Bella stepped out of Edward's embrace and into the cabin.  He followed as she walked to the fire place, glancing back at him with a grin before she waved her hand over the dry wood, engulfing it in a soft flame.  Edward stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, smelling her.  

He wrinkled his nose. She smelled strongly of dog.

He tried to ignore the stench but there was no way to hide his thoughts on the matter.  She pushed away, laughing, and apologized.  Pulling some soap and a sponge off a shelf she turned to him.  "I'm going to bathe."

"Where?" He asked, knowing the cabin had no running water.

She gave him a mischievous look.  Dropping her shield, she pictured a place a short distance away.   _Do you know this place?_

"Hoko Falls," he answered.

She bit her lip and said, "Race ya."   And then she vanished.

Edward laughed out loud before bolting out the door.   He thought he may have broken some sort of vampire speed record to get to her.  Not only did he not like being away from her, he was going to _bathe_ with Bella. He needed to get there fast.  She might be...naked.  He vowed to practice teleporting.

He found her in the water, swimming in the punchbowl below the falls.   He shed his clothes eagerly and slid in the water, moving toward her at a leisurely pace.  She wasn't acknowledging him, but she knew he was there.  She hummed when he slid his arm around her underwater and Edward...  He was quite disappointed to find that Bella was wearing a bikini.

Bella snickered and turned to face him. Taking his hand, they swam to the foot of the falls where Bella took the bottle of soap, squeezing some into her hand.  She situated herself behind Edward and asked, "May I wash your hair?"   

"Please," he answered quietly.  He was a bit embarrassed, being without clothes. He had been presumptuous, but didn't dwell on that. The simple feel of her hands his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp made him feel utterly at ease.  Her touch in any way, shape, or form was enough to satisfy him.

She kissed his shoulder and guided his head backward into the water, rinsing any remaining soap.  He turned then, looking her over.  "The cold doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, the water feels good around me, refreshing and revitalizing. Although...I'd like to go back to the cabin now."  Her hands wandered up and down his arms, his warmth still present, and she found it incredibly gratifying to simply touch him.  "Getting cozy by the fire sounds really good right now."

And lay by the fire they did.  Bella once again waved her hand over the wood and fire surrounded it.  They were silent for a few minutes, eyes closed, enjoying the crackling fire and sound of the easy wind outside.  Bella was on her back, and she stretched her arms above her head and sighed.  Edward was beside her, propped up on his elbow just watching her.

"Warm enough?" He asked, hoping she would say no.  He wanted to be the one to warm her.

"No," she answered and raised her arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.  He leaned down and let his lips brush softly against hers, hovering over her, always aware that his weight could crush her. 

"Get on your back," she whispered and before he could blink, she was on top of him.  Giggling, she put her hands on his bare chest, her finger dragging across his collar bone and then up to his neck.  She laid on him then, her nose nuzzling the spot below his ear, their chests pressed together, legs tangled.  They sighed in unison.

Then they both laughed.

"So..." Edward raised an eyebrow.  "Do we have enough time for you to tell me how?"

Bella smiled at his curiosity, she was quite a curious creature herself, and it was a trait that she found adorable in Edward.

Nodding she laid her head on his chest.  "I wasn't always alone.  My mother..." she paused, coaxing herself to smile at the memory of her mom.  "The two of us survived so much.  We were a great team, the world flourished in our hands until James found us."

"He was a powerful tracker, a nomad.  One whiff of me and he decided that I would be his, or shall I say my blood would be his.  We were able to hold our own for quite a while, apparating far away should he appear.  It drove him crazy."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "He killed my mother."

Edward squeezed her then, silently comforting her and contemplating finding this James character and making him die a slow, painful death.

Raising her head she said, "I was too late.  The worst part was his mind. He didn't want to drain her, he wanted to keep her alive and on tap.  I... I was so angry, furious in my desire to kill him, but I knew that I alone was not strong enough.  I did the only thing I could.  I channeled all four elements and I hit him with every once of energy I could harness."

"What happened?"  After witnessing small amounts of power being exchanged, he was more than intrigued at what would happen with that level of power.

She furrowed her brow, "James was pushed back and so drunk on Fae blood that he couldn't stand.  I ran to my mother who was still alive but barely.  When I clasped her hand, I tried reviving her, giving her all my power, I channeled again, every element, even harder than before. She could no longer speak but her thoughts...  She told me to stop.  She told me to survive, she begged me, Edward."

He continued to hold her, making soft passes of his hand, stroking her skin.

"In her fading mind she told me to _take._   It was so strange, Fae do not take, we are givers, always.  I couldn't understand."

Dropping her shield, she showed Edward her mother's eyes, her thoughts shadows, brief flickers of light and imploring words.

_You must take_

_This energy I abjure_

_Take this, me, all that I am_

_Invoke the elements_

_Here.  Now._

_Take what I can no longer use_

_Relinquish what you cannot bear_

_Survive._

Taking her last breath, the power within her mother had coiled and then expanded.  For a fleeting moment Bella had thought her mother would live, and then she recalled her thoughts.

_This energy I abjure_

"No!"  Bella wailed. 

_Invoke the elements_

Sobbing, cradling her mother, Bella used her last shred of resolve and called upon the elements.

_Survive._

Earth, water, air and fire descended when called and shrieked in the wake of the death of what they considered to be one of their own.  There was an uprising, a tempest on the horizon.  

_Take what I can no longer use._

Bella held her mother and harvested her energy.  Her body shook as she stood, offering her mother's body as a sacrifice.  Air crooned a sweet melody, water whispered a misty rain song, and fire sang to the sun and the earth...  it swallowed her mother's body.

And Bella was alone.

Her hands were alight, brilliant energy coursing through her entire being.  She had taken.  

She was silent, an internal barrage of hysteria and fury for the loss of her mother and yet...the power she had taken was the epitome of light, kind in nature and assuaging.  The elements remained, gale force winds swept around her, the earth was on edge, shifting and shaking.

It was intense, it was too much, and Bella had never experienced anything like it.  It was simply more than she could handle, and meanwhile the vampire lived and was stirring.  The sudden dramatic change in atmosphere drew out the Quileutes.

_Relinquish what you cannot bare_

Taking her mother's last request with a great determination, Bella vowed to survive.

Hands reaching up she gathered every element, took them into her body and reveled in her power.  Her own, her mother's, and the power of the elements was massive, too much for any one being.  Bella knew she had to give, had to balance herself and she had to do it soon.  With little in the way of choice, she took a breath, centering herself, and moved toward the Quileute Chief, who was bravely approaching.

He knew she was not human.  She was surrounded in light, blustering winds raged everywhere except for around her, so he thought she was an angel.  When she beckoned him, he came willingly and he knelt before her, praying to her like a God.

Bella put her hand on the crown of his head and said, "I give you the power of your spirit guide." 

She channeled all of the energy and thrust it forward, unsure of what would happen.  She watched as the man before her raised his head, the sheer blinding power rendering him speechless.  His spirit was awoken, his ancestor's connection to wolves in the forefront of his mind.  He was born to protect, to serve a high purpose. The elements were suddenly playful, giving him strength and speed.  Each element caressed him, leaving a part of itself behind before propelling itself outward, going home.

When the man opened his eyes, they had been transformed.  No longer were his eyes brown. They were blue, just like Bella's mother.  Her power lived on in this man, gave him a special gift of being able to become a wolf, a guardian.

And when the vampire James became aware, he wanted more.  He wanted Bella.

Chief Black hissed at the cold one, his entire frame shaking in rabid ire.  He cried out when his body began to shift and change. Bella winced at the odd sounds of bones and flesh contorting, breaking then melding together. 

He shifted into a wolf for the first time.  Enraged, he sprang forth and lunged at the vampire, ripping his head off with one vicious bite.  He looked at Bella then, and thought, _Fire._

Quick to understand, Bella conjured fire, a large pyre in which they burned the vampire.

Bella stopped speaking for a few minutes.  Edward was completely fascinated by her tale.  What she had done was...extraordinary on so many levels.  He held her tighter, sending her love and adoration through their bond, kissing her forehead and basking in the notion that he was keeping her warm.   _He_ was comforting her, _he_ would protect her along with the wolves and would do everything in his power to ensure her survival.  

She shifted her weight, raised herself onto her hands, and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips brushed softly against his, a short, chaste kiss before she smiled down at him. 

"I love you," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I you," he replied cupping her face in his hands.  He would do anything for her, even put up with the stench of the shape-shifting wolves, if it meant she would live.

Bella laughed and gave him another brief kiss.  "Thank you for that.  You spoil me so."

Sighing, she leaned forward once again and breathed in his ear.  "I won't get so close to them again, I know their scent on me was not easy for you."

Edward growled and rolled them both. "I don't mind, as long as I can bathe you next time."

He pictured the two of them at Hoko Falls, his soap covered hand washing her naked body.  Then drying her, rubbing himself on her, replacing the scent of wolves with his own.

Bella kissed him hard, aroused by his fantasies.  She pulled back, breathless, and said, "That sounds like the perfect compromise."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big ole THANK YOU to kikk7 and Orrington.rose for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are the best!

**Chapter six**

 

Getting to bathe Bella was a compromise that Edward was comfortable with.  He leaned down to kiss her jaw and licked the lobe of her ear.  "Will you being seeing the wolves again soon?"

She shivered, her back arching bringing her body closer to his. "Yes."

"Good." He leaned in further, breathing on her neck, his lips barely making contact with her skin.  "I think we should see them again right away, form a plan."

Bella hummed in agreement, her hands moving slowly up and down his back.  She chuckled to herself, amused that Edward would withstand the scent of another male on her, just so that he could see and touch her naked body.  She would have let him bathe her without this silly arrangement, but she was also relieved.  His reaction to the wolves had been much better than she expected.

Meanwhile, Edward was still kissing her; pressing his lips against her shoulder, and then collar bone, and lower to the swell of her breasts.  His curious hands wandered leisurely to her hips, then down, pulling on her leg so that it came around his backside. Running the tip of his middle finger around her ankle, up her calf and swiftly up her thigh, she grasped the hair at the nape of his neck.  She wanted to push him closer, lower, all over. 

Taking the thin fabric of her shirt gently between his teeth, he looked up at her, his eyes pleading, his thoughts a winding loop of imploring want.  When she didn't object, he pulled it down tentatively, his nose running down the valley between her breasts. When the material started ripping, he gave one quick tug that left her naked from above her waist.  Lifting his head, he looked down at her, fascinated as her nipples hardened.  For a few long moments, he just stared at her before he mustered up the courage to gingerly cup her, the weight surprising him. He let his finger run over the peak of her nipple and held back of growl as she whimpered and stretched her body upward into his touch.

Bella had her eyes closed, her hands firmly latched onto his biceps, which flexed under her grasp.  She smiled at this, at the pure masculinity he showed. When she opened her eyes, they raked over Edward's arms.   _So powerful,_ she thought.  More of his memories came to her, most of them centered on the very arms she was touching.  She was taken aback and a little saddened at the lack of physical contact he experienced in his long life, and although she was elated to be able to give him the touch that every being should have...she was also concerned at his lack of experience.  She realized he was a virgin.

She gulped, hoping Edward wouldn't notice.  He didn't.  He was far too busy admiring and touching her.  Bella ran her hands up his shoulders to his neck and onto his jaw which she cradled.  They leaned into each other and kissed once, twice, three times before she felt the fire in his veins roar.  His lips became suddenly aggressive, his tongue plunging into her mouth, his hands tightening.

His urgent mouth swallowed her gasp, she immediately dropped her mental shield.

 _Edward stop.  Please..._

He recoiled and was across the room in the blink of an eye.  He looked at her, scanning her face which was flushed, her lips pleasantly swollen.  Her chest heaved and she was clearly aroused judging by her smell.  

The fire hissed in unrequited passion and Edward was confused and frustrated. She was his mate.  His.  He wanted her, wanted to mate with her, badly.

"Why does this have to be so hard?  I am a vampire who feeds off animals for Christ's sake.  I can resist you."  He seethed, speaking through gritted teeth.  He inhaled deeply then smiled as the fire hissed again, the venom retreating in its wake.  He stalked back to her with arrogance in his gait, stopping so that he was standing above her; he inhaled again and spoke slowly, enunciating each and every syllable with a slight edge.   "I do not want your blood right now."

"I know," she answered softly.  Looking into his eyes-which were dark with lust, she sighed. Keeping her mind open, she simply recalled the feeling of his hands a bit too tight on her and reminded him to be careful.

He dropped to his knees then, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Ok."  He internally rejoiced that she hadn't told him to stop again.  Leaning down, he kissed below her ear, inhaling every time his lips met her skin.  His hands were bold, roaming her back side and when he slid his hand between her legs, she pulled away, shaking her head.  "Edward, slow down."

He held his breath and stared at her, silently asking her if she wanted him.

"I do," she whispered, slowly dragging her nails up his neck and into his hair, massaging his scalp, trying to calm him.  "I hate to say this, but this could be sort of...  tricky for us."

"I can resist, I can!  Please..."  He started to fear he was being too aggressive, he realized how desperate he must sound, literally begging for her body.  His eyes fell to the floor.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have assumed you'd-"

"No!  I want to!  I really do."  She made him look at her.  "I want you, Edward, so much."  She paused to smirk at him. "You have to know what you do to me.  I know you can smell it when... you know, I'm wet for you."

He groaned, aroused by her words, so blunt, she was so sexy. God, he wanted her. "Yes, I have quite the heightened sense of smell."  He sniffed deliberately and shuddered at the sweet scent of her arousal.  "I want to taste you," he whispered and her scent intensified.

"I want that too," she breathed, willing her hips to still.  And want that she did, very much so but there was too much risk.  She knew it was too soon for such things.

Edward's frustration was replaced with a quiet rejection.  "I don't understand.  You say you want me but..."

He trailed off and rolled onto his back, eyes squeezed shut as he was embarrassed and afraid to look at her.  She touched his arm as lovingly as she could.  "Please, Edward, let me explain."

He could only nod, too upset to speak.

"I never told you about Alice's visions, of us."  She started, pulling the torn fabric of her shirt up to cover herself.  She rolled onto her side, facing him but she kept a small distance between them.  

Edward snorted, recalling his first encounter with Bella and her mention of the infamous Alice.  She had been vague at best.

"I had reason to be," she defended herself.  She was unsure of how to put it, the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel worse.  Sadly, she had a feeling that was exactly what was going to happen.  "Alice had visions of the both of us and there were many, many possibilities of what would happen between us."

He turned his head and looked at her.  "What would happen between us?" He repeated.  "How so?" His eyes widened, his mind whirling with possibilities.   _Was there a question of us being mates?_

"No, there was no question of that.  She saw us together, always.  What varied was where and when we would meet and..."  She hesitated for a moment, she had hoped she would never have to go into details but rationally she knew that was wishful thinking.  She needed to get it over with.  Speaking softly but surely, she said, "There is a great risk we face, because of what we are.  I saw my own death by your hand."

He stood before she could utter another word.  "I would never!"  He began to pace, to pull at his hair. Yes, he knew how her blood had affected him.  He would not deny the strong urge to feed from her at first but now...  "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you. I would throw myself at the feet of the Volturi and beg for death if I ever did such a thing."

She sat up and smiled sadly.  "I know this, truly I do, but you must understand that there may be circumstances...  a certain time where you would be preoccupied with something other than your bloodlust."  She raised an eyebrow, motioning to the scrap of fabric she once called a shirt; she touched her still swollen lips.  "Edward, it would only take one moment, one second of you being distracted by... well, sex.  In the visions...it was always during sex."

She didn't need to say anymore.  Edward was already berating himself, pacing again and cursing his very nature.  He stopped and wanted to cry at the notion that even mated; he was still and would continue to be a virgin.

Bella put her shields up, blocking his thoughts.  It was hard enough having to pull away from something she wanted so badly, but she would not risk her life. She just couldn't. She gave him a few minutes before going to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face into his back.  Both of them sighed at the contact, a release of tension in each other's touch. 

"I'm not saying we can never have that." She squeezed her arms tight in reassurance and then stepped back, tugging on his arms. "Sit with me?"

They sat across from each other, Edward's eyes cast down.  She took his hand, tracing patterns in his palm.  "When we were kissing and you were touching me...It was..." She laughed and bit her lip before continuing.  "It was wonderful.  I wanted more, much more."

He stared down at her hand, watching and feeling the heat from her fingertips spread throughout his palm, slowly stretching to his fingers and wrist.  The fire inside him was drawn there, heat radiating from his entire arm now.  "Did you feel it then?  Did you feel the fire take hold of you when you touched me?"

Edward finally looked in her eyes and nodded.  Yes, he had felt a rush of heat, several times as they kissed.

Her hand hovered over his before she turned it over and curled it upward coaxing the fire away from him and into the air around them.  "You didn't control it.  You allowed it to rage and I think my scent was enthralling you a bit. You held me a little too tight."

She let her hand go limp, giving up all control of the small amount of fire she had conjured.  The flames in the hearth shot up and out into the cabin, the flames engulfing part of the ceiling.  She extended her hand, curling her fingers once more in a beckoning.  "Come," she whispered.  "Come back to me."

The flames rolled over the wood of the structure, close enough to spread it's warmth but not enough to set it ablaze.  It danced its way back to her, teasing her with hisses and crackles before settling into the hearth.  She sighed again, bringing her hands into her lap.  "I want you, don't ever doubt that; and I have faith that with time, you and I will get to that point. But we need to take it slow."

She laced their fingers together and smiled. "You and I have some serious practicing to do."

Edward's eyes lit up.  He wondered what exactly that would be practicing...  Channeling? Teleporting?  Kissing?  He wiggled his eyebrows while he thought about kissing her and she was surprised when she didn't acknowledge his internal questions.  "Bella?"

"Yes?"

_Are you listening to me right now?_

When she blinked and cocked her head to the side, Edward smiled.  "Are you shielding again?  Can you tune me out?"

"Yes, I thought you could use the privacy."  

"Do you think it's possible for me to shield?" Edward asked, his voice no longer sad, but full of hope.  So often his telepathy had been such a burden, it would a blessing to be able to shield his own mind.

She grinned at him, fairly certain she could teach him. He had already far surpassed her expectations in his ability to wield power and his control... It never failed to astound her.  She believed him to be the most controlled vampire she had ever encountered. Shielding should be easy for him.

"I believe so," she replied. "We can practice next time we see the wolves.  We can practice apparating too."

"Apparating?"

She waved her hand. "Apparating, what you call teleporting."

He smirked.  "Like in Harry Potter?"

She blushed.  "I really liked the books."

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

"Tell me about the Fae, " Edward said as be brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

She smiled at him.  "Fae appear human, obviously. Our bodies are very much the same; beating heart, blood pumping, breathing creatures, but Fae have heightened senses of various forms, like my telepathy."

"Are all Fae telepathic?"

"No, but it's not uncommon.  Some had other abilities, there were seers, and some could practice telekinesis."

Edward narrowed his eyes.  "I want to know more about your telepathy."  It was something he was quite curious about.  She could shield and even delve into the memories of others.  He was very interested to know what she had seen of him and if it was a something he could learn to do.

She smirked.  "My range varies depending where I am. The more power I can channel, the farther away I can sense."

"And the memories?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't see everything.  I branch off what you're thinking about in that moment.  Like when we first met and I shook your hand; you were thinking about the last time you lived in Forks, not the wolves specifically, but it was enough for me to focus on your memories during that time."

He pursed his lips, thinking about what had happened when he first met her, the bag that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and of course, the apple.  "Are you able to use telekinesis?"

"No, I am not.  The reason you didn't notice me carrying my bag or the apple was because you were enthralled by my blood at the time.  You were sort of right when you thought I had bewitched you.  Although I certainly didn't do it on purpose, that is just how the blood of Fae affects vampires.  And in your case, what you felt was most likely heightened because the entire time I was with you, I was channeling.  I was unsure of how you would react and I had to be prepared to apparate at a moment's notice, just in case."

He nodded slowly, her actions beginning to make more sense.  All of this was so new to him.  After living on this earth for as long as he had, this was all so utterly captivating. It was a welcome challenge for his intellect and it opened up a whole new slew of questions.

He wanted to know more about Fae, about her.  He wanted to sink into her mind and absorb everything she could teach him.  Never had he been so eager to learn.  Above the fascination with the mechanics of channeling and apparting, as he too was now calling it, Edward wanted to know why channeling made him feel the way it did.  It was a sensation so deep, almost indescribable; very much just as emotional as it was physical; something he had once thought was intangible, having massive power while being grounded, being sated without spilling blood. It made him warm to the touch and alive.

"I can still feel it," he whispered, curling his fingers and focusing on the energy in his hand.  He could discern each element. Water and earth prickled beneath his skin, while fire and venom were deeper-rooted, chasing each other over, around and then through his bones.  "Is that...normal?"

Bella took his hand and laughed.  "Nothing about this is normal."

She squeezed his hand, feeling out his power and finding it completely connected to him. She could sense it, feel it as if it were her own.

"This is..." she hesitated, struggling to find the words.  She looked up at him then, her eyes filled with unshed tears.  She placed a kiss on his palm, soft and slow.  When her lips left his skin the elements between them swirled up on their own accord.  The energy drifted to Edward's open palm, then Bella's, back and forth, around and around like two shimmering ribbons that circled their hands, binding them together.  "This is something I have never seen nor experienced.  This... is just... beautiful."

Edward was wide eyed, his gaze flicking back and forth between Bella's face and their now glowing hands. His fingers tingled, his lips curving into a wide smile.  He laughed out loud, but knew not why. 

A tear slipped down Bella's cheek as the energy between them soared, the air outside the cabin picked up, the wind whistling as it rushed past the windows. Then Bella laughed too, crawling into his lap and straddling him; nose to nose, she kissed him lightly, just once.  Her hands were on his shoulders, a stunning energy passing from her fingertips into him. Then it came rushing back to her in the most magnificent sensation she had ever felt.  It surpassed any other connection she had ever experienced, not even the kinship she shared with her own mother could compare.

There were long, sweet moments of eyes roaming, and fingertips trailing along skin to leave a tingling path in their wake. Easy, innocent touches so intense, quietly exploring each other with subtle restraint.  

A few kisses, short and sweet, and smiles wide and true; the couple stared at each other unabashedly and laughed at each other for no reason.

Edward tipped his head.  "Are you immortal?"

"In way, I suppose I am. As long as I am able to feed on earth energy, I can survive and like you, I do not age."  

That reminded him...  "Are you going to tell me how old you are?"

"Someday, maybe." She bit her lip and laughed as he pouted.  

That pout quickly turned into a mischievous grin.  He leapt up at vampire speed and grabbed her, one arm encircling her waist, his free hand taking this opportunity to tickle her.

"Tell me!" He demanded; his fingers relentless in their pursuit of Bella's laughter.  She shrieked out of surprise and begged him to stop before she decided to apparate across the room.  Edward was about to lunge for her when they both sensed someone approaching.

Leah had been patrolling not too far from the cabin when she heard Bella scream.  She ran with all of her strength, her massive body moving faster than ever before, her silver fur standing on end.

_Spill a drop of her blood and I will end you, vampire._


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super massive THANK YOU to kikki7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. These girls rock my socks, for real. I also want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and supporting this story. Seriously, you guys make me smile.

Chapter Seven:

 

_Spill a drop of her blood and I will end you, vampire._

This was the moment Leah had both feared and looked forward to.  Her entire being shook with spasms of fury; every muscle raging as her body leapt through the air.  Her mind reeled with anxiousness, fear scraping at her; she would maim and then kill and burn that bastard vampire, and she would take the greatest of pleasure in doing so.

Leah made one last jump before rounding the trees and stopping at the foot of the cabin's porch where the vampire awaited her.  She stood before him immense in size, baring her teeth and snarling.  Her thoughts were fractured by instinct; she ached to kill.

"Leah?"  Bella asked emerging through the door, her voice calm, yet sure and compelling. The wolf gave a low whine before breaking her stare and looking to Bella.

Stepping in front of Edward, Bella put her hand on his chest and pushed gently, subtly telling him to move back.  He didn't move-he couldn't take his eyes off of the creature that wanted to end him.

Bella moved closer to Leah and said sternly. "He is not a threat."

Vampire, Leah thought.  The sound of Bella's scream echoed through her mind, causing her body to shudder, and her jaws snapped closed in a warning. _Enemy in disguise, a predator in a beautiful mask, he's a monster._

"Look at me," Bella's said in a soft plea.  She trailed her hand down Leah's face, looking into her large round eyes.  Leah struggled to keep Bella's gaze; she did not want to take her eyes off of the blood sucking leech that stood just a feet from her.  Edward's presence alone put her hackles up, and she let out a high pitched whimper, her paw clawing at the wood beneath her feet.  

Tension bled through the air, Edward's knees bent on their own accord, preparing to coil. Something inside him peaked his instincts.  He wanted to snatch Bella up and sprint her away. He wanted to fight this beast who threatened him.

"Edward, would you go inside?" Bella asked turning toward him.  "Please? Your presence is making this harder for her."

He shut his eyes and tried to remind himself that Leah had no intention of hurting Bella; she was made to protect her. And of course Bella was the alpha, so Leah had no choice but to obey her.  He opened his eyes and nodded, reaching out to take Bella's hand and placing a long gentle kiss on it before glaring at Leah.

"Not helping."  Bella hissed then snatched her hand away only to flick his ear.

He rubbed his stinging ear and reluctantly went inside.  

Bella winced as she turned around to see Leah struggling to remain still, her breathing heavy, her every impulse urging her to run, rip, and tear.  Gone was the proud young girl who would serve Isabella, the wolf she had become was agitated and also repulsed by the lingering, burning stench of vampire.

"See what I see," Bella whispered.  Immersing herself into the pack mind, she projected to Leah, showing her the Edward that only Bella knew, the creature who defied his nature by respecting human life.  The man who chose to make a treaty with her grandfather, but what she fixated on the most was the fact that Edward was her mate.

Leah's eye went wide. _You've mated with a vampire?  How can that be?_

"Leah, I want you to think about the binding vision," Bella said simply. "I need you to remember."

At her words, Leah closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories of the first time she had shifted into a wolf.  

Edward stood inside, reading Leah's mind.  She had put great faith in the Quileute legends; she _wanted_ to experience firsthand what the men in the tribe refused to speak about.  Because this phenomenon was only told in tales by the campfire like ghost stories, the young male Quileutes could feel nothing but pain and confusion upon shifting until the binding visions.

Unbeknownst to the young men, they held magic inside of them only to be released upon the presence of an immortal being, a "cold one," as described in the legends.  They did not know why they felt such animosity and pure bitterness; they did not know what was happening when their bodies began to tremble violently.  The first shift was painful, physically excruciating, and then the visions came.

Each wolf lay motionless, their minds filled with memories of the first Quileute to ever shift.  They saw Isabella, felt her magic flow through their veins, and only then did they make the connection.  Isabella was their creator, their higher power.  They would shift when she needed to be protected.

They would fight to the death to protect her.  She must live.  She must always live.  

These visions helped them understand many things, specifically what they had become and why. It showed them memories of all the wolves before them, showed them how to desecrate the enemy. The memories included the golden-eyed cold ones who were freaks among their own kind, feeding off animals.  Yes, they were still dangerous, capable of horrible, unimaginable feats, but Ephraim Black saw something in their eyes. They came in peace and offered no threat, they wanted to co-exist.  Ephraim was a believer in redemption, he saw before him beings that had no choice in what they had become, beings who were perhaps trying to rise above and repent.  Hence, the treaty was formed. Ephraim would grant peace to those vampires who were shrouded in a golden aura reflected in their eyes.

Realization struck Leah.   _His eyes are golden,_ she thought.   _He's...different, special._

"Yes, he is," Bella replied, smiling.  "Ephraim could sense this. He spared the two of golden eyes and auras. He was gifted far beyond his ability to shift; we must trust in what he saw and we must uphold the treaty."

Leah whined, her body still charged, her own feelings tilted in her sense of duty.   _Vampires are wrong, evil.  This doesn't make any sense!_

"You will not touch him." Bella warned- her demeanor still calm and easy, her edict firm and unbreakable.  She moved forward and put her hand on Leah's head, letting her energy flow over her.

It was like a cool balm to Leah's senses, dousing the fire that had once been. The wolf sighed and ground her head against Bella's hand, and nudged Bella in a tender way, the closest thing she could get to a hug. 

Inside the cabin, Edward was fist pumping in delight.  Bella now reeked of wolf and would need a bath, soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Edward's bathing-fantasy induced smile faded when Bella stepped back into the cabin.  Her lips curved into a frown and she was rubbing her eyes.

He walked to her at a human's pace, she looked upset and he feared he was the cause.  He regretted glaring at Leah.  "I'm sor-"

Bella put her hand to his mouth.  "No, don't apologize. I cannot blame you for the way you feel towards the wolves.  It's your very nature to hate them and it's their nature to hate you."  She paused and sighed, trailing her hand down his jaw.  "I only ask that you try to be patient with them.  They are children, Edward...and this transition is so new for them.  In wolf form it will be exceedingly difficult for them to be in your presence." 

"I will try," he replied, his eyebrows crinkling as he noticed the shallow bags under her eyes.  "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to sleep?"

She smiled then and leaned against him, her head nestled into his shoulder.  "I don't sleep."

"Ever?"  He asked, surprised.

"No," she confirmed.

"Oh...  How do you gain energy?  Do you need to channel?"

"Indeed I do." She smirked at him. "I'd like to practice a bit with you. Are you game?"

His beaming smile returned.  "Absolutely.  What are we going to do?"

"Well, I need to recharge and the easiest way for me to do that is to be completely surrounded by at least one of the elements.  I was thinking it's time for my bath."

Edward blanched then swallowed, coming very close to scooping her up at vampire speed, but then thought twice.  He didn't want her to scream again. 

"May I?" He asked holding out his arms.

"Please do," she answered and he gently picked her up and dashed out of the cabin toward Hoko Falls.

Once there, they shed their clothes, save for their undergarments.  As eager as Edward was, his concern for Bella's well being came first.  He was anxious to have her channel, having never seen her look so tired.

She waded into the water, sighing as she went deeper, the water around her cool and refreshing.  Edward followed and watched as she slipped under, submerging herself completely.  When she re-emerged, she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  "I want you to channel with you, ok?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue, keeping his eyes on her face.  He didn't want to be distracted by her barely covered breasts.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Close your eyes."

As he did, she slid her hands down his back applying pressure as she moved her hands in circles.  "Take a moment to focus on the water around us.  Clear your mind of anything else."

It was easier said than done.  Edward tried fruitlessly to not think about an almost naked Bella in his arms.  She giggled and then apparated a few feet away from him.  As he began to move toward her, she said, "Stay there.  Keep your eyes closed.  Focus on the water."

Still, it was a challenge, his senses so keen he could hear and smell everything surrounding him.  It took a few minutes for him to acclimate himself.  Holding his breath, he found the silence around him comforting yet his mind would not cooperate.

"Try going completely under water," Bella suggested.   _Feel the water within you._

He let his body relax, sinking to the bottom of the shallow water where he let his mind go blank and focused on the element that cooled the venom. It was giggling beneath his skin, rejoicing at the feeling of being surrounded by its own force.  Suddenly, Edward felt the power within him expand and retract sending tingles up his spine.

_Good, very good. Now call it to you._

He raised his arms in welcome; the water around him flowing toward him then all around him, rushing, the force so unexpected, he almost let go.

_Hold it!  Hold on!  You're doing so well!_

Bella squealed out loud, elated.  She never expected him to do it so easily.  Edward was awash in a sensation he couldn't describe; it was wonderful, fulfilling, and oddly playful. His skin prickled, his arms tensed and relaxed, the water bubbled around him in a frenzy.

Bella swam closer, regaling him with praise and encouragement.  She was treading water right in front of him.  When she reached out and touched him, she gasped, the energy swarming all over her.  Edward wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, his head resting against her stomach as he remained underneath.  Normally Bella would have to open herself up to let the element engulf her but not now. It was as if Edward's touch accelerated the flow, her entire body quivered with power.

She gave into it, gave herself over and clung tighter to Edward.  She pulled on his arms, wanting more contact, and he lessened his hold on her only to raise his head out of the water.  He was concentrating so hard on holding on to the feeling of water that he never even gave a second thought to the fact that his head was on her breasts. She threaded her hands into his hair, urging him higher; he moved slowly, their foreheads pressed together.  

"It's time to let it go. We need to give it back," she rasped before kissing his face all over.

"It feels so good, you feel so good with me like this." Edward opened his eyes and looked at the woman in his arms.  She was soaking wet, water droplets running down her skin. He was watching the rise and fall of her chest, her eyes dark yet light as power flowed through the both of them and all around them, making the water bounce and ripple.

"I know it does," she said softly, her fingernails raking down the nape of his neck. "It will feel even better when you give it back, I promise."

He needed no other words. Closing his eyes once again, he held Bella tightly and exhaled, thanking the water before releasing it.  The falls raged; the water around swirling in a silent whirlpool vortex. A quiet peace overtook them. 

When he opened his eyes he found Bella breathless and smiling, a beautiful pink color to her cheeks. Gone were the bags under her eyes, and her skin seemed to hum, the water splashing up around them of its own accord.  He ran his finger down her arm, the water droplets dancing on her skin, jumping onto him and making him laugh. He took a moment to take stock of how he felt, light and happy. His entire body was buzzing, especially in the places that their bodies were touching.

"God..." He wanted to tell her how he felt but there were no words.

"I know," she whispered.  Pulling back just slightly, she slowly removed her hands from his shoulders.  She winked at him before saying, "I'll be right back."

She apparated away, only to return a moment later holding the soap and a sponge which she held out to him with a grin.   He snatched up the soap and moved behind her, doling out just a bit before lathering her hair with the lightly scented concoction.  He didn't want to use too much, her natural scent was so much more appealing to him than the lilac scented cleanser.  Working quickly, he rinsed her hair and then proceeded to wash her neck and shoulders.

"It has such a calming effect," he mused about the water element.  He hadn't had the slightest inkling of bloodlust, which surprised him.

"Mmmmmm, that it does."  She turned and held out her hands which he took and washed slowly, one finger at a time.  "I have to tell you, Edward, I'm not sure if it is a result of you channeling or our mate bond, but I've certainly noticed that your control is strengthening, and although it is not completely diminished, your want for my blood seems to have decreased quite a bit."

"I've noticed," he said with a grin, pushing the sudsy sponge up her forearm.  He leaned in and put his nose right on her neck, inhaling deeply.  Yes, she still smelled outrageously delicious, yet his urge to feed was subdued.  He planted an open mouthed kiss on her neck and pulled back to continue washing her.  Once her arms were thoroughly clean, he moved behind her once again.  He wanted to wash her back but that pesky bra was in the way.  "May I remove this?"  He leaned in closer, his lips hovering over her ear. "I promise to behave."

She nodded and he unclasped the hook, slipping the straps from her shoulders. As he began to wash her he realized that behaving himself would be harder than he planned.  Even her naked back aroused him. He needed to distract himself and he knew there was one thing that would make his erection cease.

"I have questions about the wolves."

"What did you want to know?" She asked, shivering as his slippery hands drifted down the side or her torso. She willed herself to stay still, although she desperately wanted to rub her thighs together.

"I'm confused about the binding visions.  What is that exactly?"

"The first shapeshifter was created three generations ago, it was Ephraim's father. He was the only Quileute to shift then; once the threat of vampires was gone, he stopped."

"So, the ability to shift is hereditary?" He moved so that he was in front of her and slid the sponge across her collar bone.

"Yes, that's the way it started." She gulped and continued talking.  "Ephraim shifted for the first time when you and your maker first lived in Forks, and when he did he had the binding vision which wasn't really a vision at all. It was his father's memories. He saw me, saw his father shift into a wolf and it made his transition easier; it made him understand what he had become and why."

"Were you in Forks then?" He looked into her eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"No, I wasn't anywhere near here, but that didn't matter. Your presence was all it took, and when the treaty was formed and you stayed, it triggered something. All the men in the tribal council started to shift and they didn't stop until you left the area."

"And the wolves that are here now...They're shifting because we came back?"

"Yes."

"So, you've never met them before yesterday?"

"That's right, but they have all had the binding vision which included memories of every generation that has shifted.  They know who I am and they recognize the magic that flows through me because it is the very same that flows through their veins."

Edward nodded, his hands sliding down her stomach. He moved slowly, staring at her creamy skin, resisting the urge to lean down and lick her. Letting out of breath, he willed himself to behave, as he had promised he would.  "Ephraim... What was it that he saw in Carlisle and I?  I know he noticed our eyes, but you said something about a golden aura."

She put his hands over his, guiding them around her hips. "It was more of a feeling really." She looked up at him and smirked.  "He got a good vibe from you two. He thought the color of your eyes was a reflection of your soul."

His hands stilled, and a slight frown came upon his face. Bella squeezed his forearm and pushed his hands up in between the valley of her breasts. "He was right you know. Ephraim was very good at reading people."

There was a time when Edward would have argued. He and Carlisle had had many a conversation where he vehemently insisted that his soul had perished when his heart stopped beating. But in this moment, he had a flicker of hope; a cautious optimism that somewhere buried in his immortality, a spark of his soul existed.  Still, his heart was a piece of stone, unmoving and hard inside his chest, but his body was warm and he had never felt more alive.

As monumental as the moment should have been for Edward, all of his attention was on his hands which were slowly inching toward her breasts.  

"I want to touch you," he begged in a ragged whisper.

She put her hand over his and guided it over her right breast, his other hand following so that he was cupping her with both hands.  Bella put her hands on his hips and leaned in to place a kiss on his naked chest.

Edward moved his fingers back and forth over her nipples causing her to shudder and fall forward, his eager hands relocating to her waist, pulling her flush against him.  She was breathing hard; incredibly aroused as she felt his hardness against her through his thin shorts.  She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, wanting more than anything to touch him back, to caress him in the most intimate of ways.

With a gasp, her head popped up.  "Get dressed.  We need to move."

She apparated to shore and quickly put on her shirt, and Edward was there moments later. "What's happening?"

"The wolves picked up a scent.  They're trailing three vampires about twelve miles outside the reservation, near Forks."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super massive THANK YOU to Vintagejgc and Guy for beta'ing.

**Chapter Eight:**

 

Carlisle inhaled sharply, gripping the back of the chair as he heard them approaching. He had assumed that Felix would return; The Volturi would not be refused on this matter.  They were coming for Edward.

Their scent on the wind intensified- making him freeze in place. Felix was not alone; he was accompanied by Demetri and Chelsea. There was no longer time to run; it was time to face The Volturi.

Cordial and welcoming as always, Carlisle offered his hospitality wearing his smile as a mask. The guards from Volterra regarded him with subtle nods before striding inside with long sweeping gaits, their heads held high and their long coats billowing behind them.

They stood in the great room, Chelsea and Felix silent and motionless as Demetri wandered the space touching various objects and trying to get a sense of Edward. His gift was tracking, his power accurate and precise, yet he was at a disadvantage.  He had never met Edward, never tasted the flavor of his mind. This would be a challenge for him.

"Still playing the good doctor I see." Chelsea drawled then snorted, amused at Carlisle's eye color and his silly attachment to human kind.  She sauntered toward him, her smile alluring, and her eyes brimming with seduction.  She leaned in to hug him but her intent was not that of a comforting gesture.  She sought out his bond to Edward.  Chelsea was gifted too, possessing the power to sense and break the bonds between people.

She stepped back slowly, running her hand over his shoulder. Carlisle said nothing, his expression impassive, refusing to give any sign of angst in Edward's absence, but it was all for naught.  She could feel it, the deep bond, the companionship he shared with him. Trailing a finger down his cheek, she whispered, "You poor thing, abandoned by your own progeny."

Carlisle shrugged in response, feigning indifference.  

Felix sniffed.  "Why don't you save yourself some trouble and tell us where he is."

"Because I don't know," he replied calmly.

Chelsea giggled. "Ah, Carlisle, you haven't changed at all, have you?"  Her expression shifted from mirthful to devious.  

"So loyal... To. A. Fault." She hissed as she seized the bond and with the weight of her stare, and severed it, breaking their connection to each other. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the border of La Push, Edward and Bella stood with the wolves; memories and recollections buzzing within the pack mind. Three immortals had come very close to the reservation, traveling west towards Forks. Jacob and Quill were still out scouting, finding a clear trail of their odor that led to a place Edward recognized immediately; the home he shared with Carlisle.

"Volturi," Edward whispered. He winced at the thought of Carlisle, hoping he had left immediately after their conversation.

The pack mind was furious and itching for a fight. Seth in particular seemed anxious to rush in and kill all three _bloodsuckers._

_Seven of us against three of them?  Come on._   Seth looked to Bella, a whining sound coming from his throat.  He was looking for permission.

"I don't think so. If they are Volturi, it would only attract more attention out here if they went missing." Bella replied. She focused on Jacob and Quill warning them not to get too close; she didn't want the vampires to catch their scent. 

Embry growled and paced around, his thoughts grinding in irritation, but it was Sam's thoughts that rang out the loudest. _This is a problem easily solved Isabella.  Let us do what we were meant to do.  Let us kill them and eliminate the threat._

"No." She turned to face him. "You must understand, there is a war on the horizon, one we want the Volturi to be victorious in. As absolutely fucking strange as this is to say, we don't want to do anything to weaken them.  Their reign over vampire kind is needed to keep balance on this earth."

She gave a bitter laugh at the horrible irony in the situation. _She was Fae!_ Protecting vampires was insanity, yet it had to be done.  It was the only way to maintain life on earth. Turning away, she looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. She needed all of her focus for what she planned to attempt.  Crouching, her hands dug into the earth and the wind blew in an unseen gust. 

Everyone stopped, looked to her and wondered what the hell she was doing.

Bella smirked and took another breath. "I'm trying to see if I can read them."

"From here? Can you do that?"  Edward paused, looking stunned. "Can you use your telepathy from this distance?"

She huffed out a laugh. "I think so.  The distance is great, but Jake and Quill are not far from the house. I think I can use my link to the pack mind to exploit that. Now if you'll excuse me, this is going to require all of my focus."

She shifted to her knees for a better connection of her body to the earth. Barely a whisper could be heard as Bella called upon the elements.   

There was a hush, a stillness when there should have been movement.  The briefest moment of repose before the earth moved, pulsating between her fingers.  Edward watched, mesmerized as the ground beneath her hands concaved, creating a shallow hole. Water rose up, her hands submerged in a glistening pool of liquid that caressed her skin. He could feel the raw power washing over her; it was massive- yet Bella looked absolutely serene. Her eyes were closed; lips subtly parted mouthing silent chants that fell upon the ears of earth, water, fire, and air.

Earth and water were undisguised, emerging unabashedly at her beck and call. Wind took a subtle approach, whirring around her in soft flurry, pushing the hair away from her face and all around.  And then there was fire, presenting itself in a deep throb.  Waves of heat intertwined with the air, teasing it, tempting it until the wind picked up into a rushing humidity that surrounded them all.

Bella was flushed, her mud-caked hands balled into fists.  

Inhale. 

Exhale.

Inhale.

One more exhale and her breath whooshed out as she held all of the elements and controlled them. Air and water converged, spinning droplets of water that shimmered like a sparkling translucent whirlwind around her.

She looked up then, her eyes alight with fierce determination. Edward took a step back; the sight of her with energy radiating from her was breathtaking and profound in its force. She cast her telepathy out like a net, shooting out into an unknown vast distance. 

Her mind was open to him and he was _awed._

He had the sudden urge to touch her but didn't. He knelt, wanting to be at her level and watched as she held her breath, focusing on her bond with Jacob and Quill. Her mind followed what looked like a golden thread weaving through a static barrage of voices.

She grimaced; the sheer amount of chaotic noise stifling her. She heard and saw it all; the wolves, the Quilluette people, and others who fell within the scope of this new, powerful telepathic range.

"Edward," she said in a cracked whisper. Her hand shook as it rose of out of the mud and extended it toward him. "I need-"

He took her hand before she could continue and fell to the forest floor beside her. The simple contact caused his body to shudder and his mind to expand.  His own telepathy shifted outward causing him to groan at the intensity. 

"Too much," Bella rasped. Squeezing his hand, she focused hard but still she couldn't make sense of the myriad of jarring noise and battery of images assaulting her.  She needed his vampire mind, sharp, fast and able to process and filter where she could not.  "I need you."

He nodded then shifted onto his knees, his forehead pressed against hers. Just as she had, he followed the golden thread and was not surprised to find that it was a direct connection to both Jacob and Quill, and not only could he read their minds, they could read his.

Both wolves look at each other with cocked eyebrows.

Jacob thought, _What the fuck?_

Quill shrugged, he was used to his brothers in the pack invading his thoughts. He returned his gaze to the vampires, fantasizing about ripping them to shreds with his teeth. He gave a wolfy chuckle and thought, _No offense golden boy._

Had Edward not been concentrating so hard he would have snorted at being called golden boy, but the tone of Quill's thoughts gave him pause. He felt a swell of pride; his eye color was a sign of his control, of the tiny light inside of him that Ephraim had somehow seen, and Quill's offhand comment made him wonder if the wolf had accepted him or perhaps he was just tolerating him for Bella's sake. 

_Option number two,_ thought Quill, his inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jake huffed, _Damn straight. You'd be a pile of ash if she hadn't ordered us not to touch you.  Oh and you stink!_

Edward idly wondered if he could convince Bella to make Jacob go fetch a stick later... or maybe _play dead._

"Focus!" Bella hissed.  She dug her nails into Edward's palm, causing an unexpected swarm of heat to race up his arm.  It coiled deep into Edward's body, arousing fire's curiosity. Without warning, his venom sprang into the arms of fire- both of them crackled and sent a sweet burn through his body that caused the barriers in his mind to unravel. 

And then he heard them, four vampire minds crystal clear and one of them so very familiar.

Bella gasped.  "Fuck. My. Life. It's Demetri."

Edward let go of Bella's hands and winced as the energy receded, leaving his body and evaporating into a fine mist.  He fell to the ground and rolled to his back before rubbing his eyes and whispering, "Carlisle."

The wolves stirred, Leah hovering over Edward and nudging his shoulder with her nose.  Bella was on her feet and pacing around a bit.  "This is bad. Have you ever met Demetri? Has he ever touched you?"

"No." He stayed on the ground, his gaze listless as he stared upward into the canopy of trees.

"Good," Bella said standing next him. "That gives us a little wiggle room. It'll be harder for him to track you, but not impossible. We need to move, now."

Yet Edward remained still, crippled by Carlisle's thoughts.  He knew not how, but something was terribly wrong.  He had lived with that man for ninety years and knew his mind like he knew his own. In Carlisle he now saw a gaping crevice, a loneliness he blamed himself for. He had never seen Carlisle like that, so... empty. In all his time with him, Carlisle had been filled with hope, finding solace and true peace by praying to God and healing the sick. He was a man who took nothing for granted, if anyone had light, it was him.

"I won't leave him."  Edward said, his voice sure and steady, but then it cracked, a silent sob bubbling up in his chest. "I can't."

He didn't say it out loud but there were many moments in his long life where he regarded Carlisle as a father figure. Now that Edward was faced with losing him to death, it was never clearer that he loved Carlisle, a pure love that transcended family ties. Their bond was undefined but Edward didn't care. They could have been son and father, brothers, the dearest of friends, but it didn't matter.  Edward silently vowed never to betray him.

Bella stared down at him, his turmoil stretching through their bond.  It was a deep ache, one that Bella could truly sympathize with.  She would have done anything for the chance at saving her lost kin. It hurt to see him like that.

Leah lay beside him, her head resting next to his. _He's so sad now..._

Bella sat and stroked his hair. He turned to the side, curling up to her and letting her cradle him

"I can't just leave him," Edward mumbled into Bella's stomach, his arms wrapping around her. "He won't betray me and they will kill him for his loyalty."  He looked up at her then, his lips quivering. "I refuse to let him die for me. He doesn't deserve that... He has light too."

Leah raised her head and cocked it to the side. Edward confused her; she didn't feel the rage and hate that she thought she should. Although he was the first vampire she had encountered, she knew from the binding visions that she should feel certain things toward him. She expected abhorrence and revulsion but she didn't feel that at all. She didn't deny that his presence had made her feel uneasy at first but now...  Looking at him curled up in Bella's lap, his obvious emotion and pain made him look so human.

Edward smiled sadly at that and said, "I am far from human."

 _Oh I know, golden boy._ Leah wrinkled her nose and giggled internally.  She liked the nickname, thinking it suited him well, and not just because of his eyes. She had paid close attention when Bella channeled, had felt the earth rejoice at her touch, but she had also felt the purest of magic when they channeled together.  There had been a moment when the elements surrounded them both; creating an aura that could have only been described as brilliant. It'd had a golden hue that had not been there when Bella was channeling by herself.

Just like Ephraim, she got a good vibe from him.  Rank odor aside, she kind of liked the vampire.

Edward smiled wider. "I kind of like you too, rank odor aside of course."

 _Isabella?_   Leah inquired. _The doctor... Is he like golden boy here?  Does he truly have a light inside him?_

Bella shook her head. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

Leah stood, looking down at the fairy and vampire in each others arms.  She had an epiphany then, her mind made up. Her stance became defensive, her head raised high and sure.

_It shouldn't be risked.  We can't let those leeches kill a creature with light.  I say we run down to Forks and kill those bastard vampires!_

The rest of the pack agreed whole heartedly, a sudden round of baying howls ringing out through the trees.

Bella looked down at Edward, who for the first time looked so fragile in her arms.  Her sympathy for him made her chest ache. She knew the wolves had the muscle to take down three vampires and she had to admit that she would most likely dance for joy the moment Demetri ceased to exist. He had, after all,   taken three brothers from her.

"Please?"  Edward asked. 

_Please, please, please, please, please!_ Leah begged and gave her best attempt at pouting in wolf form. She nudged Edward's foot and silently asked him to pout as well.

He did.

Bella laughed at the two of them and sighed again.  "Fine.  Kill the vampires."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super massive THANK YOU to kikki7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. A sparkly happy appreciation dance for my girls!

**Chapter Nine:**

"Fine. Kill the vampires."

Another round of howls echoed through the trees, resonating through the air like a melodic siren. Long and drawn out, wavering like notes in music; a trumpet calling everyone to court. It turned into a slow drone tapering off as the wolves ran out of breath. The quiet shifting into an uncomfortable silence before the mood took a drastic shift. The sharpest of claws pawed at the earth, teeth were bared in a frightening display as the wolves prepared themselves.

Edward was on his feet, the tension riling him. His body tightly coiled as he struggled to control himself. Rationally he knew the wolves were not against **him,**   but the thoughts around him spiraled with maddening animosity toward vampires; they were hard to ignore. Instinct demanded that he bare his teeth back, growl and crouch and fight.

Bella gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Moving cautiously she pressed her front to his back, putting her lips on the nape of his neck. Her kiss was a balm, the venom calming, reveling in her caress.

"They won't hurt you," she whispered.

He nodded, his body relaxing just slightly.

Coming to stand beside him, she raised her hand, motioning for the wolves to come closer. She squeezed Edward's arm in reassurance as the five shapeshifters surrounded them.

Using her link to Jacob and Quill she commanded them to stay where they were and not to engage until they were joined by the entire pack.

"I know you are all very impatient, but this is a first for all of you and there are things that must be said. You can not be overly confident in this fight. You may have the advantage in numbers but vampires have incredible speed and strength; do not underestimate them."

Several wolves snorted or scoffed at what she was saying thinking this would be easy.

Bella responded with a pointed glare before continuing. These wolves knew so very little, but she knew the truth. These vampires were more than capable of killing them and they wouldn't hesitate to try. "They can withstand great pain and heal incredibly fast. You want to go for the head, decapitation is the one injury that will both incapacitate and confuse the hell out of them, but even that will not kill them. Every piece must be burned. Do not leave behind even a piece of hair." She stopped and looked around, meeting each one of their eyes. "You must work together. Use your telepathy, cover each other and do not go for the obvious kill. Bait and distract them, they are creatures of immense intellect and will take any out you give them. Do not show fear for they will sense it and never forget, do not touch the doctor."

She stepped back, breathing deep and indulging in the excitement seeping through the air. There was a charge, a gripping lust for battle seizing them, readying them for this brutal confrontation.

"Oh and there is one more thing..." Bella smiled, let go of Edward's arm and stepped back once more, disappearing then reappearing several times in rapid succession, each time bringing with her a piece of dry wood she formed into a pyre. With a wave of her hand she set it alight, the flames reaching high, the tree branches jumping away and huddling to their trunks. For a few long moments it raged, stimulating wild impulses in a oddly controlled way. "Although I can not go with you, I give you the gift of fire for strength."

The flames rose one last time, adrenaline surging, pushing a tenor of passion and aggression.

"And earth as a anchor." The ground beneath them let out a soft hum, its force a hand both massaging and manipulating the heat, forming what was a precarious yet steadfast urge to fight and protect. Each wolf had been imbibed with an awesome power, an ego that would allow them to go forth without fear.

"You will go and surround them, you will take where I can not." She paused giving one last push of energy, the only thing she could do to help them. "Thank you. Now go."

They didn't need to be told twice. Leaping toward Forks at a supernatural speed, they were off, traveling to meet Jacob and Quill where they would finally be able to have some vampire-killing fun.

Edward rocked onto the balls of his feet, preparing to spring into the distance and show the wolves his true speed, beating them in an unspoken race.

"Oh no you don't." Bella chided. "You are staying here with me."

"What? Why?" Edward stood gaping at her. "I should be there, helping them. My telepathy would give them the upper hand."

"And it will," she replied stepping to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "We can get close enough to assist mentally, but we can't take any chances with your life or mine."

Edward seethed, considering this his fight. They were going to save Carlisle at his request. The least he could do was be there and since the Volturi guards would no doubt be killed...How much risk could there be?

She sighed, understanding his need to be there but not relenting. Shaking her head, she wanted to make him understand every aspect of this situation as well as her own urges to keep him safe. "You smell like me," she said, her voice on the cusp of a whisper."Carlisle..."

"He has no knowledge of Fae. In ninety years, he's never thought anything would suggest he does." Edward argued.

"Even if he doesn't know of Fairies, my scent coupled with what you've already told him about me-"

Edward cut her off. "I didn't tell him anything."

Bella smiled sadly, "But you did. Before you knew what I am. You told him that I smelled like heaven and of your tenuous control around me. You told him I was a telepath and a shield. If Aro ever encounters him, do you think all of those Fae traits will escape his notice?"

He groaned in frustration, cursing himself and his big mouth. Bella was right.

She took his face in her hands. "The last thing we need is for my nature to be discovered. I'm sorry. I know you want to be there but I'm asking you to stay with me, please." Her eyes were pleading, her grip tight on him. He pulled her into an embrace, burying his face into her hair. He could feel her concern and fear but most of all he felt her love. She was asking him, giving him a choice and found he could not refuse her.

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

When all seven wolves were together, they strategized briefly before making their ascent. Bella and Edward had moved closer in order to communicate telepathically and control the elements. The wind was at the wolves' back, pushing their scent downwind and away from the house. The ground beneath them was soft, silencing their footsteps allowing them to approach undetected.

The guards inside had grown bored and tired of Carlisle's refusal to speak. Felix had restrained him while Chelsea was breaking off his fingers one at a time in hopes that he would give up Edward's location.

"Breaking the bond worked wonders," Demetri said, his tone sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. Running his finger along Edward's piano he desperately struggled to get a sense of him.

"Oh please," Chelsea hissed. "You are simply testy because you can't track the telepath."

In a flash Demetri had Carlisle by the throat, his hands applying more pressure with each passing second. "You will tell us or you will die."

Felix was quietly chuckling at Demetri's display, it was out of character for him to get emotional. Chelsea had laid back on the chaise lounge, the afternoon sunlight sparkling off the skin of her hands. She laughed too, shaking her head at this whole situation. She thought Demetri was an ass, acting out when his precious gift gained them nothing. She lazily stretched her arms over her head. "I say we initiate plan B and take him with us. He's obviously not going to speak. I fear all that revolting animal blood has finally take it's toll. The poor man has been deprived too long. He's gone mad."

This time Felix laughed hard and even Demetri smirked a bit. Sneering at Carlisle he said, "Absolutely worthless," before violently throwing him across the room.

The force of Demetri's arm had propelled Carlisle's body straight through the wall of the home. He rolled and landed in a crouch in the back yard, not hesitating to take what would be his last chance to escape and run. He only managed one long stride before he froze, coming face to face with Sam, in wolf form of course.

Felix was the first to give chase followed closely by Demetri and Chelsea. The three of them were suddenly wide eyed and inching closer, their instincts on high alert now, low growls in their chests.

Sam growled right back, ferocious and loud. As the guards moved closer, Carlisle was inching back toward the house. He knew exactly who they were, his memory of Ephraim Black and the treaty clear as crystal. He had to run, he didn't want to fight the Quiluettes.

"Can you believe it Demetri? _Children of the Moon?_   Ha! Finally, we can have some fun on this trip." Felix relaxed his stance, trying to goad the beast before him. He was looking forward to fighting something that could actually challenge him, smiling at the massive wolf who was trying to stare him down.

A great wind blew through the trees guiding Leah and Paul's bodies through the air, leaping in enormous strides into the yard of the Cullen house, both of them going straight for Felix. He was the biggest and according to Bella, the best fighter of the three. Leah and Paul dug their claws into his flesh while Sam lunged forward, his jaws wide open and landing on Felix's neck, severing it from his body.

Sparing no second Quill and Embry came from the back, ripping into Chelsea with what Quill considered to be little effort. Jacob and Seth had come from the side and focused on Demetri. They managed four large gouges across the vampire's back but Demetri evaded them and ran, darting through the trees, smoke from the fire trailing in his wake.

As Leah and Paul started gathering pieces to be burned, the rest focused on Demetri. They followed fast; guided by Edward's telepathy they separated and surrounded Demetri on all sides. Desperation coursed through the vampire, he was crouched and snarling, he wouldn't go down without a fight, would try to survive regardless of who threatened him.

The wolves attacked simultaneously, taking turns clawing through vampire flesh. Demetri writhed and snapped, his arms flying around until his hand made contact with something furry. He knew not what he held but he pulled on it anyway, yanking until he felt a snap and heard a piercing howl.

Jacob rolled away grunting, his hind leg bent in an unnatural way. He tried to be brave and take the pain in stride but it hurt like hell and he couldn't control the yelps and whimpers he was making.

Meanwhile, Bella was frantic. Jacob had been seriously injured, his pain lancing through her mind in deep spikes. She wanted to go to him, help him but she couldn't. Carlisle was watching and listening from the house.

"Let me go to him Bella," Edward said. "I've been to medical school. I can... might be able to help him. I asked for this. He's injured because of me."

She nodded, feeling nervous and helpless. Edward squeezed his arms around her, softly reassuring her that Jacob would be alright before he sprinted away. He ran at full speed, thick purple smoke and ash rising into the air like a beacon. He approached the scene cautiously, Sam and Paul hovering nervously over Jacob while the others made sure the pyre burned bright with the bodies of immortals.

Bella was instructing Sam and Paul to move back, to let Edward look at Jacob's leg, but Sam was wary, his adrenaline and lingering fire causing his demeanor to be somewhat hostile yet he couldn't defy Bella. He stepped aside but never let his eyes stray from Edward's form, warned him mentally to watch himself.

Edward knelt beside Jacob, quickly examining his hind leg and realizing that he wasn't sure how to proceed. This was so very different than any human injury he had been taught to heal. His leg was clearly broken and his hip out of socket.

 _The leg needs to be braced._    Edward whipped his head around to see Carlisle a few hundred feet from them. The wolves stood at attention and began to circle him. Carlisle raised his hands, palms out in a show of peace.

Edward signed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam? Can Carlisle take a look? He's not a threat, I assure you."

Sam looked into Carlisle's golden eyes and whined. His first instinct was to say no but Bella said _yes._

Edward waved him over and when Carlisle looked down at the wolf, he winced. "Edward. I need you to hold the hip in place. We may need to the wolves to help hold him down when I set the bone." He looked up at Sam then, sympathy in his eyes. "This is going to hurt."

A barrage of curse words exploded in Jacob's mind before Carlisle had even touched him. His body lurched forward then trembled, his screams piercing the air as his bones and flesh contorted, the pain in his leg radiating through out his entire body as he shifted back into his human form then promptly passed out.

Carlisle was quick to take his leg, running his hand up and down trying to feel the break. He looked up at Edward with an eyebrow raised. "Amazing... Broken femur but the bone seems to have set itself."

Edward turned to the rest of the wolves who were gathered around and answered their unspoken questions. "There is no longer an open wound, his skin healed during the shift. His heart rate is slightly elevated but that is to be expected after a trauma." He paused, surprised at Jacob's accelerated healing but the wolves were not convinced; they wanted to know why he was unconscious.

Carlisle stood then. "Passing out is a normal human reaction to extreme pain. You're welcome to bring him to the house to rest."

Both Seth and Embry stepped closer to Jacob, making Carlisle take a few steps back.

"They aren't comfortable with that." Edward said then turning to Sam. "If we move him, it has to be done very carefully. The bone is set but still broken, we need to keep him as still as possible."

As the wolves began to argue about who would carry Jacob, Edward shook his head. "I'll carry him. I can run to the reservation in a matter of minutes while keeping his body immobile. It would be the safest way."

Although the pack didn't particularly like the idea, Bella agreed that it would be the fastest option. Edward made a mental note to practice apparating, soon. He splinted Jacob's leg and picked up him gingerly, Jacob's head lolling onto Edward's chest as he mumbled something about smelly leeches.

He turned back to face Carlisle but was at a loss at what to say. Everything was happening so fast. Carlisle looked like he was in shock, his mind was reeling with ragged recollections of everything that had happened today. Three Volturi were dead and that scared him. He thought it best that he leave immediately.

Edward bowed his head slightly, acknowledging Carlisle with a curt nod. There was a strangeness in the situation that Edward couldn't place; he had the urge to ask Carlisle to stay and talk, to meet somewhere but Carlisle didn't seem at all interested. He just wanted to leave.

Edward thanked him for his help and then they both zipped away.

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

Edward had gotten Jacob settled into bed fairly quickly, the Quiluette people rushing around and seeing to whatever he would need. Sam and Quill had shifted and walked with him toward the forest.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked.

"No, she's at the fishing cabin," Sam answered.

Just then Edward picked up on some fleeting thoughts, a very familiar voice in his head. It was Carlisle... His inner voice was barely there, a distance between them. He was curious as to why Carlisle was so close to the reservation. It was his habit to stay far away.

He offered his hand to Sam and they shook, Edward thanked him before he took his leave and ran toward the cabin. The closer he got, the clearer Carlisle's thoughts became and the faster Edward ran.

Carlisle's mind was suddenly a foreign place. He seemed to be hunting, tracking something but there was an edge of fierce anticipation, a nagging at the back of his thoughts that was ravenous. Either he was starving or something was very very wrong.

Following his thoughts and scent, Edward came upon Carlisle a few miles south of the cabin. He was inhaling deeply again and again, his expression confused but excited. When he turned to see Edward, he smiled. A toothy grin that didn't meet his eyes.

"Edward " Carlisle said, shaking his head and inhaling yet again. He was fixated on a scent, one that challenged his senses and lured him in. He was intrigued and salivating at the thought of finding it.

He'd picked up Bella's scent.

"You need to leave this place, we both do." Edward's voice was low and demanding. He stood up in his full height, staring down his creator. "Now."

It was as if Carlisle wasn't even listening to him, he was so focused the scent, on finding it. His eyes were dark as pitch, his mind bending into a single point of need. "There is something here, something..." He inhaled and than darted out to his right then left, searching, tracking.

Carlisle's eyes were dilated, his teeth dripping with venom. It was the first time Edward had ever seen him look so dark.

"We must find this Edward." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder but it was nothing like an affectionate gesture. It was an alcoholic looking for a drinking partner. Carlisle leaned in and sniffed Edward's shirt then groaned and laughed manically. "It's all over you..."

Carlisle was trying to sniff him up and down, to drink in more of this extraordinary perfume. "It is perfection, ambrosia, drink of the gods!"

"I said leave! Now!" Edward pushed him away and watched as Carlisle stumbled to the ground. It was the most disconcerting thing to watch, a creature of keen senses and reflexes falling, seemingly intoxicated.

"I know what you're doing," Carlisle laughed. "Trying to keep it all for yourself, aren't you?"

Carlisle was on his feet once again, dusting the dirt off his shirt and pants with a smirk, never once taking his eyes off Edward. He tried to be sneaky and break out into a run but Edward was faster, always one step ahead.

"Let me pass," Carlisle seethed, the scent was getting stronger driving primal urges to take.

"I will do no such thing. You will leave." Edward was now softly growling, his stance defensive. Carlisle dove toward him, catching his foot and dragging them both onto the ground. There was a flurry of dirt and dust, tumbles and grappling which ended with Carlisle on top of him, their hands around each others neck. Edward was holding firm but not twisting or pulling, he was biding his time.

Carlisle tightened his hold. "It's her isn't it? This is what you left me for?"

Edward refused to answer. Letting his body go slack he gave the perception of defeat just moments before Leah made her presence known. Carlisle was so preoccupied that he didn't sense her presence until she was biting onto the back of his shirt and yanking him backward, up and away from Edward. She shook her head, Carlisle hissing while his body was being shaken like a rag doll and tossed aside.

 _Move away,_ Leah thought, _Run!_

Edward took several steps backward, his emotions churning with anxiety. What was once his mentor and best friend was now possessed and was threatening his mate. The pure dichotomy with what he wanted to do and what he had to do weighed heavily on his mind, burned his conscious but he would do anything to protect Bella even if that included putting an end to his maker. He took one last look at Carlisle, preparing himself for what he would have to do.

But he never got the chance. He felt Bella's hands on his back. She was suddenly there and clutching on to him. He looked down to see her eyes squeezed shut, her face all scrunched up in concentration.

"Hold on to me," she told him, squeezing tighter.

The strange weightlessness of apparation consumed him. Light was all around him, his body buzzing with an energy the likes of which he hadn't experienced before. He felt Bella's breath on his neck, her fingers, the palm of her hand on his face before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I raise two pints of double dark chocolate gelato to my pre-reader, kikki7 and my beta Vintagejgc. May these two awesome ladies revel in dark chocolaty goodness forever more (or until the pint is empty...

**Chapter Ten:**

"Edward." Bella snapped her fingers in his face and when he didn't respond at all, she smacked his cheek, not so lightly. "Edward!"

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Bella was beside him, giving him a moment to get his bearings. It was a smooth jump, but he was unprepared and the act turned out to be physically draining for both of them.

She touched his shoulder gently and ran her hand down his arm. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, still reeling from his encounter with Carlisle. It was a revelation for him, seeing his reaction to Bella's scent. She had told him of course, but he had never imagined...

"Is he...?"

"He lives. The wolves won't kill him." She winked at him. "I may have ordered them not to."

He turned to face her, tracing a single finger down her cheek. "His reaction to you was..." He shook his head and took a breath trying to will away the memories. "Frightening."

He stared into her eyes, lost in the feeling of her finger tips along his jaw. Sitting up slowly, a look of confusion crossed his features. "He picked up your scent. He... He knows and you let him live?"

Carlisle could be a threat, she had said so herself.

She let out a soft sigh. "I couldn't take him from you."

As her eyes started to water, Edward slid his hand to her cheek, his thumb ready to wipe away any tear that should fall. "I've seen him through your eyes. He is not your kin by blood but you love him as if he were. He's all you've had in this world and you had to leave him behind because of me. I couldn't be responsible for his death. I would never hurt you like that."

He stared at her, dumbstruck, wondering what he ever did to deserve her. Her gesture affected him deeply, and a quiet acceptance settled in his bones. It was in that moment that he knew Bella truly loved him.

"Oh... and I can't kill creatures with light," she mumbled, shrugging.

Edward snorted, then scooped her up and placed her on top of him, gently pulling her face down to his for a kiss. A brush of her lips, a lungful of her breath, and his arms slid down and around her. A second and third blossoming kiss and their holds tightened on each other. He slid his tongue tentatively across her bottom lip and her heart raced, her breathing stuttered. Edward worked his way down her jaw, lazily dragging his lips across her skin. When he came to her neck, he inhaled deeply, as was his habit. The pure scent of her would forever be indescribable. It obviously aroused him, his hips shifting up against her with subtle pressure. It was her, and she was the most precious thing to him. He looked down at her jugular pulsating in a steady rhythm, her blood rushing in the loveliest siren song of them all. It was most importantly, his biggest temptation.

He pulled his head back and looked sheepish as he spoke. "I need to hunt."

She smiled brightly at him. It was the first time in their relationship that he'd taken it upon himself to hunt, and she was so very pleased that she hadn't had to remind him.

As she started to sit up, he pulled her close once again and pressed his lips firmly to hers. His grip on her was feather light, fingertips trailing through her hair and down her back. When their lips parted they stared at each other for a few long moments before Edward noticed his surroundings.

He was lying on a wooden porch that smelled of aged mahogany. There was a wall of dense black spruce trees that rolled downward toward a beautiful lake. The water was crystalline and azure, the early evening sun reflecting and rippling into ribbons of color.

"Where are we?"

"Lake Louise, in the Alberta territories."

His eyes widened as he realized she had teleported them over six hundred miles from La Push. They sat up, both of them looking out onto the water where tiny islands dotted the horizon and snow capped mountains stood tall in the background.

Edward lifted Bella and placed her on her feet, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Go north, there's more of a chance you'll find bigger game there." She winked, tugging his hand guiding him toward the porch steps.

He looked out at the lake again, his body feeling stretched tight and stiff. He had the urge to run, to release his hunger induced tension, and yet he just stood there holding Bella's hand, so easily distracted by her touch. He wanted to run with her- to feel her wrapped around his back, squeezing him.

She chuckled and then bit her lower lip. "We can go for a run when you get back, if you'd like."

And with a swift kiss to her cheek, he was off.

To the north Edward went, where he fed until he was satisfied before running back to the lake where he found Bella sitting in a small patch of grass between the house and the trees. He noticed sprawling tiny purple flowers covering the ground in front of her. Those were new.

He watched as her hands hovered over the ground, her fingers wiggling just a little and the grass... it was moving beneath her hand, each blade curving and swaying without a breeze. She moved her hand up and down, and the dancing grass followed below her fingers getter brighter, fuller.

He walked to her, sitting down with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, his gaze never leaving her hands. She pressed them onto the ground and took a large breath before exhaling with a contented sigh as the elements came to her call. With every little flick of her fingers there was movement of the ground or a shift in the pressure and temperature of the air. Edward could sense a small waft of power, a tiny wisp of energy in the air and then the tiny purple flowers starting blooming all over, as the waft of power subtly grew in size and intensity until they were surrounded by all kinds of vibrant wildflowers.

Edward couldn't help but smile at her. She looked adorable sitting amidst the flowers and the now tall grass. He leaned over to pick one and placed it in her hair, just above her ear. As always, he was curious to know how she'd done it.

"Channeling?"

"In a way. I'm guiding them, shifting them into the right balance for growth." She ran her hand over them. "Purple clover, heart-leaved alexanders, violet harebella, and sage because I love the smell."

He grinned at her, always amazed at the things she could do. She had transformed the place into something out of a fairy tale, he thought.

She snickered. "We do love our flowery meadows, this is true."

Edward held his hand over the grass as Bella had and then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled sadly, an almost wistful expression on her face.

"You'd like to try?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He smiled and nodded- eager with an innocence that Bella adored.

"This is very different from anything I have showed you. It may seem simple, but it is actually fairly difficult."

"You think I won't be able to do it?" He asked, his voice calm. He was simply curious.

She took his hand and laughed. "I honestly don't know. So far you have greatly surpassed what I thought you might be capable of. The depths of what you can do has yet to be seen."

Her eyes shined with what he thought was pride, warming him, to be the reason she laughed. He wanted to know why she seemed to marvel over these things.

She laughed again, snorted too. "Edward..." the laughter took her and Edward was scowling, not understanding her mirth. "Sorry, I just..."

She sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "You are a vampire."

"And?" He challenged.

"And?" She scoffed. "When was the last time you saw a vampire channel? Hmm?" She pursed her lips and brought his hand to her mouth, kissing each of his fingers one by one. Dropping their hands into her lap, she sighed. "I marvel over you because, to my knowledge, only Fae have the ability to channel. I marvel over you because a normal vampire would have killed me upon first scent."

She took his hand once again, attempting to distract him as his thoughts shifted to his maker. "Come on," she squeezed his hand again. "Try." She encouraged with a sly smile.

She shifted her body so that she was sitting across from him. "First things first, you need to feel things out. You want to relax your body, clear your mind, and feel what surrounds you."

"Close your eyes," she whispered trailing her fingers down the side of his face. "Relax and try and sense the elements without invoking them. Just feel."

What Edward thought would be easy was a bitter challenge. He quickly became frustrated, his mind refused to slow, and his telepathy picked up on the minds of travelers. Lake Louise was not isolated; there were many humans in the area that he could hear. Even when he tried to tune it out, the buzz of all the inner monologues disrupted his ability to clear his mind completely.

"I want to try something," Bella said, her eyes playful. "Don't move."

She situated herself behind him, on her knees, her hands on his shoulders. Kneading wide circles with her thumbs, she rubbed between his shoulder blades, pushing hard against his skin. She leaned in, speaking softly, "Focus on your venom."

He tensed, uncomfortable with the very idea of opening up his dark instincts around Bella.

"Hear me out," she continued, pressing her hands into his shoulders. "It's your venom that gives you your speed, your strength. It is what makes you immortal, powerful. It _is_ power and just like the elements, you can bend it to your will."

He kept his eyes screwed shut, his body tight with trepidation. The only time he ever focused on his venom was while hunting. He abhorred the idea of bringing out his predatory nature when Bella was so close to him. It terrified him to test his control that way.

"Don't over think this, Edward." Dragging the heel of her palm up his neck, she chuckled. His skin was polished stone, sculpted, beautiful, but not very massage-able. She leaned in and kissed his neck instead. Her voice was so soft in his ear, her breath warming his neck. "This is not about control. This is about you recognizing what you're capable of. This is about you using your venom in a different way to help you _shield."_

His eyes popped open, his head whipping to the side so that he could look at her. His anxiousness slipped into excitement, and hope grew in his chest. _How he'd longed to shield..._ To find solace and silence in his own mind would be a dream come true.

They looked into each other's eyes, Edward wearing a wide smile. Bella leaned forward, her lips meeting with his. He kissed her back with fervor, sucking her breath into his lungs and savoring it. He swore that something inside him swelled in that moment. It was as if she were breathing pure life into him.

She broke the kiss and retook her position behind him. Her hands drifted up his neck and into his hair. She grabbed a fistful of locks, pulling his head back, her mouth at his ear. "I want you to visualize your telepathy, like a web stretched out across the sky."

With his eyes closed, he held Bella's breath inside him, refusing to exhale; he focused. Imagining his gift stretched wide and far, encompassing his telepathic range for miles upon miles.

"Good. Perfect, Edward. Hold that." Her grip on his hair loosened, her hands trailed down his neck to his back and around him. She embraced him from behind, her head resting against his. "Now, try to visualize your venom."

Edward gave a slight nod. Still holding his breath, he pictured himself, the venom like hot bubbling lava coursing through him. At that very thought, his throat ached, his senses peaked, his body shifted, at the ready to coil and strike. He exhaled through gritted teeth, her essence gone from his body. He wanted more.

He took her hand and lifted it to his nose, inhaling, bombarding his senses with the loveliest perfume. But it was more than that, her scent made his mind sharp, his focus came easier, bringing out the predator in him.

Once again, he pictured himself, his venom raging, moving, threatening to spew forth and take. In his mind, he corralled it, growled and overpowered it, beating it into submission.

"Yes!" Bella squeezed him as tight as she could, elated that he was catching on so quickly, and hoping to God that it wouldn't backfire on her.

"That's it. Good. You are doing so well," she cooed, pressing her lips against his neck, his back, anywhere she could reach. "I want you to treat the venom just like you would an element. I want you to push it away, and when you do, make it surround your web of telepathy."

He breathed in and out, in and out, harsh and ragged breaths as he prepared himself. He took one last intake of air saturated with Bella's scent and he pushed...

The venom shrieked, a real noise so high pitched it caused birds to flee from the trees. The wind picked up, gusting across the lake in a blistering rush.

"Pay no mind to the wind, just keep your focus on the web, let the venom engulf it."

It was the oddest sensation Edward had ever felt. He was simply picturing these things and yet he knew that somehow he was doing much more than that. The image his mind conjured was a sprawling gossamer web coated with sticky venom that crackled and sparked as it advanced into the horizon. There came a point where it would no longer advance, constrained by the range of Edward's gift.

"Okay, there is only one thing left to do." She said, slowly moving her hands up and down his arms trying to keep him calm. "Pull it back to you and take the web with it."

At first it was easy, with the smallest mental tug the web all started to roll back in a slow, steady pace. The closer it came to him, however, the more he had to concentrate on willing it back to him. Edward was determined to do it, and he struggled and grunted for minutes on end. Bella was still wrapped around him, giving constant words of encouragement and love until he felt it right in front of him; he even reached out his hands and tried to grab it. He grimaced, annoyed and threw his hands to the ground with a force that shook the earth.

"It's okay, use your hands if you need to. I do that all the time. It helps. You're so close, Edward, come on." She paused, putting her arms over his.

He raised his arms once more, his hands beckoning, silently pleading, begging this force to come to him.

"No," Bella admonished. "Don't beg, don't ask. It's yours. _Take_ it back."

He growled and stood, taking Bella with him. His arms were now behind him, holding her in place. He took one last breath, her scent driving him into an almost wild state. Opening his eyes, he noticed the sky was filled with nebulous clouds, points of cobalt night peeking through. It shouldn't have been that dark. In the back of his mind he wondered if he had somehow made that happen... He didn't like it, it was just wrong, robbing him of his favorite time of day. He mourned the absence of twilight. He wanted it back.

"Come to me," he seethed. Remembering how Bella had ordered fire, he stood tall, showing no fear and took hold of it.

That was when the sky opened up, clouds parting, swirling like angry puffs of smoke. When the first drop of rain landed on his skin, the tension in his body receded. He couldn't help but close his eyes for just one more moment, the web no longer tangled or stretched tight. It was a sparkling filigree, weaving through the rain drops and into him.

It was surreal for him; it felt like he was getting something back that he hadn't realized was taken away.

"Edward?" He opened his eyes to see Bella in front of him; he hadn't even noticed her absence from his body. She raised an eyebrow, a look of expectancy on her face.

She had dropped all of her own shields and was imagining the two of them naked, in a lover's embrace, and when he didn't acknowledge her, she knew it had worked.

"What do you hear?" She asked, grinning madly.

Edward blinked, almost disoriented at the silence. Nary had a voice remained in his head, no buzzing or humming, nothing but glorious silence.

He whooped in triumph. He may have even run in circles at vampire speed with a fist pump or twelve.

He was smiling when he stopped, his sly grin growing as he walked to Bella, confident and obscenely happy. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her, moving his lips with abandon, craving a physical connection to her. To Bella's surprise, it was he who pulled back first.

"I did it," he said, shyness in his voice. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his nose before shifting her body to the right and nudging his shoulder. They both looked out to the lake, twilight was just beginning.

 

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

 

Edward stared up at the ceiling, grimacing. He lay in bed with Bella, who was trying not to laugh.

"You held it for six minutes that time. You're getting better. You just need to practice," she told him, biting her lower lip.

He rolled his eyes and cursed shielding. It was hard; taking all of his concentration, and six minutes was his new record. "Six minutes," he muttered with a _pfft._

He rolled onto his side, running his finger down the crook of her elbow. "Speaking of practice..."

His finger wandered down past her wrist and hand, softly tracing the skin above her jeans where her shirt was riding up. She shivered and he slipped his hand beneath the fabric, splaying his hand out against her belly.

"Can I touch you?" He asked leaning into her, his hand unmoving as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes," she rasped, already aroused from _his_ touch.

He lifted her shirt just a bit and began slowly sliding his hands across her stomach. He moved at a languid pace, wandering fingertips over any bare skin he could reach while she still had clothes on. His daring hands cupped her breasts over her shirt, leaving his hands still, he waited for Bella to react. She arched into his hands and squeezed her thighs together, taking measured breaths. When he circled her nipples, she whimpered, Edward looked down at her with a smug grin. He couldn't believe how aroused she was, how sexy she was, how much it turned him on to see her body react to his touch.

Continuing with his teasing touches, exploring her slowly over her clothing, he tried to respect her wish to be patient with their physical relationship. He _had_ to be patient; his lust for her had to be kept in check, as much as it pained him. They kissed, Edward continuing to touch and tempt, Bella reciprocating with her hands on his chest and running up and around his neck.

When the tips of their tongues tentatively met, they both gasped and moaned, melting under the sheer pleasure and longing the sensation brought. Bella slipped her hands under his shirt, pressing her palm to his chest, guiding him down until she was on top of him. They hadn't broken their kiss, an unhurried dance of their lips and tongues, savored and cherished.

He cupped both of her breasts again, his thumbs brushing against her nipples and making her suck in a breath. They hardened under his touch which was ever so light. Seeking more, lost in a lust filled haze, she put her hand on top of his and guided him, pressing down and showing him how much pressure to use.

Bella was practically writhing, so stimulated by his simple touch that she was struggling to think at all. Everything about this felt so good, his innocent yet positively sinful touch, his careful mouth, the salacious tenor of his thoughts making her push herself closer, pelvis to pelvis, she rocked against him.

She broke her lips away to let out a soft moan, and Edward quickly cupped her bottom, pushing her against him. They were both silent and staring at each other, dark eyes to dark eyes wanting. Edward flexed his hips up gently, then more when Bella whimpered and moved with him.

"Can I..." he paused, not wanting to seem too eager, but unable to help himself. He had to take the chance. He lifted his hips once more and moved in a circular motion, grinding up against her and whispering, "Can you come like this?"

She nodded, her body already quivering. It was a moment she couldn't bring herself to deny; the insane way she wanted him. She was getting wetter just thinking about it. Sitting up she guided his hands back to her breasts and then started to move above him.

Edward threw his head back; he could feel the wet heat between her legs, even through his clothing. The friction of them moving against each other intensely pleasurable, to a shocking degree, and he had to focus on holding it together, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming too soon.

He focused on Bella, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. He was no longer moving, letting Bella set the pace and take control. She dropped her head against his, rocking faster and shaking. She captured his lips, stuttered breathy kisses and whispers until she tensed up. Letting out a big breath, she shuddered and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. It was a sweet vibration that traveled down the length of his body, tingling, tickling, and he could hold back no longer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." He chanted over and over as the pure pleasure of his orgasm rippled through him. He kept his body stock still, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him, focusing on the feeling of Bella still moving against him. He had to keep some semblance of awareness, making sure he didn't use his hands as he didn't know if he could grip anything gently.

She moved off of him then, rolling onto her back beside him. Turning her head to look at him she asked, "Are you okay? Do you need a moment?" The air around her stirred, she was preparing to apparate if need be.

He laughed, giggled actually. Releasing the sheets he rubbed his hands over his face, inhaling as they were drenched with her scent. "I'm good." He exhaled, smiling at the weighted feel of his body, relaxed in a way he had never known.

They were a sated pair just lying there afterward for a moment before Edward slid his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm okay, I promise."

She tucked her head into his shoulder, his mind a place of satisfaction and afterglow. No bloodlust, not even a tiny hint of it. So she sighed and relaxed into him, allowing her guard to go down completely. In their bond they could often feel each other's emotions and that was such a time. There was contentment in Bella that radiated, she felt safe and loved. When he smelled the salt of her tears he raised his head, utterly confused.

"Happy tears," she whispered, sniffling and then smiling into his neck. She hadn't felt that kind of peace in a very, very long time. She was able to forget about the world in his embrace and melt into a puddle of goo under his hands and lips. She giggled lightly. "That was... amazing." She sighed and stretched, a delicious tingle still throbbing between her legs. Looking up at him with a grin she said, "Thank you."

He hummed. "I should be thanking you." He pictured her above him, rubbing herself against him until she came. "And yes, that was _amazing,_ something I look forward to _practicing_ more with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters.
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Twilight world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my pre-reader, kikki7and my beta Vintagejgc. These ladies rock my rocks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11:**

Edward and Bella lay side by side on the roof of the house, a cloudless starry sky above them. A cool breeze sauntered across the lake, weaving in and out through the trees and over them.

"Bigfoot?"

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Myth."

"What? I am a vampire with a _Fae_ mate who is also the alpha of a pack of shape-shifters. For all I know there could be dragons and demons running around too." He paused to chuckle. "Loch Ness Monster?"

"An exaggeration. A massive amphibian, nothing more." she waved her hand nonchalantly.

He shifted closer to her, taking her hand and clasping it between his. "There are many myths about both our species."

She turned her head to look at him, a knowing smile on her lips. "Most myths are born of truth; a truth that bends and warps over time."

Nudging her shoulder he leaned over to kiss her temple. Looking back up at the sky he now recognized some of the constellations, seeing shapes and stories in the pinpoints of light. He had always found a comfort in the stars, a constant in his life; never changing, his companions in immortality.

Bella smirked, prompting Edward to nudge her again, wondering what was so funny.

"They _do_ change; you just haven't lived long enough to witness it- and immortal... Are you _really?_ You can be killed."

Edward nodded; he knew it was possible for his life to end. It just seemed intangible; sometimes being at the top of the food chain made him forget. He wondered about Bella, how she used the fire element to help heal him of the apparating sickness. "Can you heal yourself?"

"Yes," she replied honestly. "I can heal _almost_ anything."

He was tempted to ask what she meant by almostbut he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"What gives me the ability to heal myself is _my_ power, not the elements." She looked up at him sadly. "It's in my blood."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and slid a hand underneath her, pulling her into his chest. He cherished this time with her, inhaling her scent and savoring her. He would embrace and treasure every moment for, in the back of his mind, Alice's visions haunted him. There was no way of telling how much time they would have before those things came to fruition. He couldn't help but wonder if something had changed. Bella had told him that Alice's visions were subjective, that one snap decision could change the future. He questioned if there was any hope of stopping them.

"I told you many Fae were seers, didn't I?" Bella asked. "I have seen the minds of the most powerful seers of my race. Alice's gift is very strong, advanced probably due to her venom. From what I have seen in Fae, the intensity and clarity of a vision is an indicator of how likely it is to actually happen. What Alice saw... it was not something one decision would change or even a handful of decisions. It was what Fae called _an absolute vision,_ something taken out of our hands all together."

"Do you truly think it's _absolute?_ An unavoidable fate?" He pursed his lips and scowled; staying silent while his mind raced with anxiety and what-ifs.

She sat up, brushing her fingers over his lips and his wrinkled brow. "I believe that free will eradicates the possibility of an absolute fate, but from what I have seen these types of visions are experienced when the events putting everything into motion have already started. We know that the Volturi are scouting you, which means they have been threatened and feel the need to buffer their ranks. The southern coven must be formidable to make the Italians seek help."

"You really think this is going to happen?" His eyes widened when she shrugged. _How can you be so calm about this?_

Laying her head on his chest, she sighed "I'm trying to accept what I have seen and find my way into _that_ future. Don't misunderstand my cool demeanor about this."

Raising her head, she leaned in and breathed on his neck, her lips brushing lightly on his skin. Edward stopped breathing, his body stirred, his thoughts of war scattering like leaves in the wind. He supposed his neck was an erogenous zone.

"Before you become too distracted..." She wiggled her eyebrows and placed another open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "I wouldn't brood over something that was out of my control. This is not the first time that a group of arrogant vampires have planned world domination. I survived it before, and I have to believe that I will survive _this;_ we both will."

He put his hands on her waist, pulling her up and on top of him. "I'm not brooding," he said, his voice low, his hands running up the sides of her body.

"I think you were," she smiled down at him.

"Was not," he retorted, his fingers slipping under her shirt so that he could tickle her ribs.

She fell into him, her laughter ringing out into the night. His devious fingers gently stroked her skin, brushing just light enough to make her squirm, her body writhing and jerking as he lightly poked her.

She tried to wiggle away, shifting her body down, but she couldn't escape his hold.

"Come here," he whispered, his hands releasing her. He licked his lips, fantasizing about his hands all over her bare skin.

She smiled wickedly, looking up at him through her lashes. She was positioned low on his body, between his legs, her hands drifting to the top of his jeans. He sucked in a breath and groaned, the sight of her so close to his erection mixed with her luscious scent both thrilled and enraptured him. His mind held back nothing; she could see his waking dreams, how he pictured her mouth enveloping him.

Her hands lay flat on his stomach, her fingertips meandering down the curving V of his hip. He looked at her, dark eyes to dark eyes connecting. Her hands moved down and around the straining fabric, her mouth hovering just above _it._

"I want that too," she rasped dropping her shield and letting him see that she shared his dreams. She pictured herself licking and sucking him in earnest, wondering what he tasted like, yearning to have that and much, much more with him.

She pressed her parted lips against the bulge in his pants and exhaled.

Edward whimpered at the feel of the hot, moist breath from her mouth. When she slid her lips up then down, it didn't matter that it was over his jeans. He came, the combination of heat and her erotic imagination was simply too much for him.

The moment he wanted to flex his hips up her hands were there, pressing down on him, a gentle reminder to be careful.

"Oh, God," He moaned, "Bella..."

She lifted herself away, watching him shake and shudder, feeling his pleasure roll through their bond. His fisted hands clenched and released over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. Bella let out a squeak of surprise when he grabbed her, placing her body back on top of his. He rocked his pelvis gently, still reeling from his orgasm. Taking her face in his hands he pulled her down for a kiss. Deeply and passionately he tried to worship her mouth, his tongue laving hers in slow strokes and teasing licks.

She could not resist him.

Hands in his hair, she let her lips caress his face; his strong angular jaw, the soft marble skin below his ear.

His hands roamed her backside, pushing her into him as he rocked his hips against her. He rolled them over, his hand sliding from her bottom to her inner thigh. She whimpered into his mouth as they kissed, his fingers moving toward her sex.

"I want to touch you," he whispered, his fingertips gliding above her clit, making her flex her hips up into his hand. "I want to love you like this, let me, please."

She put his hands over his and moved her fingers, prompting him, teaching him until she could no longer think. Her hand slid away, letting him circle his fingers gently.

"Faster," She squeezed her eyes shut. "More pressure, oh!" She couldn't control her speech any longer, so close to release, she sighed and let the glorious sensation wash over her.

He slowed his movements, gentler than before.

"Please," she begged, "More." She looked up at him, panting and squirming. "Edward..." She trailed off as his fingers sped, circling, strumming her, making her body sing for him.

She found her release, her back arching. Edward took that opportunity to run his finger over her nipple causing her to cry out and clasp her hand over his, prompting him to repeat the motion. Her body quivered, her muscles tensed in a sweet ache. Words spilled from her lips in a cacophony of declarations. Love and lust, want and need, begging, pleading for nothing more than him. She wanted him close to her, wanted to feel his body next to hers, and had a primal urge to rub herself all over him, to mingle their scents, to be claimed.

He growled then, burying his head in her neck. He licked her jugular's path, resisting the urge to scrape his teeth across her neck. Pulling back, he placed tender kisses along the hollow of her throat.

"You are mine," he hissed as he cupped her sex and gently squeezed. His hands ran up her body, palming her breasts quickly before moving his hand over her heart. "Mine."

Bella was breathless; looking at her mate she found his possessiveness deliciously attractive. Some base instinct made her want strip down and give him her body, but her rational mind waved a glowing red flag. White fabric drenched in blood...

"You're safe with me," he whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled into his chest and murmured, "I know."

They were locked in an embrace, looking up at the stars until the mood shifted; a calm content taking over the night. The wind dwindled; the air was warm, wrapping around the two of them like a soft blanket. Bella sat up quickly, her head whipping to the side- at the same time Edward flinched, hearing a car in the distance, a few miles away.

"We'd better get going," Bella said, getting to her feet.

He was by her side in a flash, his hands protectively around her waist. "Who's coming?"

She chuckled. "The owner of this house."

He relaxed instantly then looked down at her. "This isn't your home?"

"No, we've been squatting." She leaned up, kissed him quickly and stepped back. She popped away and returned a moment later carrying a small bag; she slung it over her shoulder and held out her hand. "Ready?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"That wasn't bad at all!" Edward exclaimed. There was a dull ringing in his ears but he didn't feel sick in the slightest. Smiling down at Bella, he beamed with pride. "Where are we? How far did we go?"

"Oh, we're across the lake." She smiled softly, not wanting to belittle his progress.

As he looked around he recognized the plentiful spruce trees, the crystal water of the lake black in the night, and the high contrast of the snow on the mountains. Rubbing his hands over his face, he laughed at himself; she had moved them such a short distance! He had been excited for a few hundred feet?

"Hey," she rubbed his shoulders, "We'll try a bigger distance very soon but before we do I need to recharge a bit. I'm going to channel in the water. Would you like to join me?"

His smile was back in full force. "I'd love to."

They waded into the water until they were chest deep. Bella stepped over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. After the last button she pushed the fabric away from his body. "The more contact the water has to your bare skin, the easier this will be."

"If that's the case, why aren't we naked?" He asked, suddenly very excited to get started.

Grinning at him, she took his hands, her fingers rubbing lazy circles into his wrist. "If we were naked, could you give channeling your entire focus?"

He chuckled at her question, of course he couldn't. "Okay, clothing stays on."

They laughed together, the sound echoing off the water, and then they kissed, just once. They stared into each other's eyes, delved into each other's minds, completely open, with no shields. She guided him into it, held both his hands and called upon the element of water. Edward's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't channeling, but he could feel light, cool waves coming from Bella. The lake moved, a soft swirl of ripples moving toward her.

Reaching out his hand, he let it hover over Bella's arm. He could sense the element, feel it pouring over her.

"Here, have some," Bella said and made a small gesture with her hand. Edward experienced a chilled tingling sensation run up the side of his body. It circled his torso, gaining intensity with each pass. Suddenly he gasped, jumping up and starting to giggle.

"It's tickling me!" He shouted and Bella simply flicked her hand again. She threw her head back in laughter as Edward flailed and fell backward into the water. She took a few steps back knowing he would right himself quickly. And he did.

His arms were around her in seconds, fingers poised to tickle. He looked down at her, droplets of water rolling over his bare chest and dripping from his hair. His fingers gave the slightest pressure sliding over the small of her back.

"How did _you_ like being tickled?" She teased.

He couldn't hide his smile. "It was...strange but good. I've never felt anything like it."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "I loved seeing you laugh like that."

"Why do you think I tickle you all the time?" He sniggered and shook his hair out, drops of water flying everywhere. "Because the sight of your smile, the feel of your joy...Your happiness is my happiness, Bella."

He took her hands then, "Are we doing this?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in a silent plea for no more tickling, fornow.

She stood up straight and nodded. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Call it."

Following suit, Edward breathed in deep, focusing on the feel of the water all around him. He spoke, his voice firm but gracious, "Water, I welcome you."

There was an unseen rush, a wave of power that swarmed his body. It was overwhelming, yet oddly calming. He focused and let go of Bella, turning his hands palm up. "Water, come to me."

The feeling was so intense, he looked down at his hands to find them glowing, illuminated in a soft blue light that trailed around his fingers, and danced across his palm. His watched, smiling as he curled his hand up and the element responded by rising into the air in front of him. He stretched out his arm and dipped his fingers into the water, moving his hand slowly in a wide arch. The energy pulsated, glowing brighter, more radiant, as it followed Edward's fingers leaving behind a beautiful trail of light that floated phosphorescent.

Edward suddenly stiffened, the light fading, and his body... felt heavy, weighed down. He looked at his hands again, the light making tiny sparks before it seeped into his skin. It was as if he was literally taking water into his body, his stone form now a sponge. He blinked, the feeling was so foreign, and he looked to Bella who took his hands once again.

"You've got it," she said softly and her voice took away his tension, his small lingering fear of failure. As she squeezed his hands, he felt the energy whoosh and surge around him, almost frenzied in its movement and it was... so full of life, mirth, and satisfaction. He realized then that the element was now surrounding both of them, flowing through both of them and that it wasn't frenzied, it was celebrating.

"Now we hold it," she said calmly, answering his unspoken question. "We embrace it and we call upon earth."

The water around them wavered and felt icy cold, making them shiver. "Hold it," Bella repeated. "Remember what I told you, the elements are quite wary of each other. When earth comes, stay strong, it will try and pull you but you mustn't let it."

"Focus on the feel of the sand beneath your feet." Bella told him.

The ground below the water shifted and rumbled for a moment before Edward felt himself sinking. His eyes widened and he looked at Bella, almost frantic. She narrowed her eyes and lifted both hands into the air, whispering something in a language he didn't understand. His body had stopped moving and Bella came to him putting her hands on his shoulders. The moment she touched him, the weight of the water receded. He could still feel the pull of the earth on his feet and his body was instinctively resisting, trying to pull himself up.

"Don't fight it, Edward. It's testing you, feeling you out, but you've already got it. Pull it, don't let it pull you."

He nodded but Bella could sense his anxiousness, he was scared he would fail her. She put her hand on his chin and smiled, "Don't. Fear will only make this harder." She pulled him close, nose to nose with him. "You, Edward, are strong, stronger than any of these elements. You just need recognize and accept that. Now pull it toward you."

There was a fire raging in her eyes, that fierce determination that Edward loved so much. With her words he felt taller, stronger. Concentrating on the earth now surrounding his feet and lower legs, his hands curled upward, rising slowly up and out of the water.

There was a brief moment of turmoil, the earth resisting before Edward gritted his teeth and spoke. "Earth," his voice was commanding, the earth stilling and taking notice. "Come to me."

That was all it took. There was another rush, a prickling feeling that started at his toes and then roared through his body. Edward stood tall, breathing in and out as if he actually needed the oxygen, feeling more and more powerful with each breath he took.

Bella blinked, fascinated and proud. He held water and earth with relative ease. Not only that but Airwas there too and he didn't even know it! Air was hiding, mingling in the space around them being breathed in and saturating itself into his lungs. It was strengthening his resolve.

She was flabbergasted. The elements were...curious about him, excited. But even more impressive was how the elements interacted with each other through him. There was usually a riot of movement, but with Edward there was a stunning grace to the way they moved, intertwining, circling, chasing the venom in an unexpectedly playful manner. It was Bella's turned to be awed. She just stood back and watched him.

He was magnificent, a work of art in the moonlight: beautiful, embracing it, his body a temple and a vessel for both light and dark power. His expression was on the serious side, a mask of focus which was starting to crack. She could see the first hint of a grin, the right corner of his lip rising.

He looked at her then, donning a shy smile. He wanted to kiss her but hesitated, the tear on her cheek halting him.

Pulling her close he kissed her softly, the most careful, yet comforting kisses on both of her cheeks and atop her head. Then he moved at vampire speed, kissing every inch of bare skin except for her lips. She gasped, the feeling of him moving and kissing her so fast was a rush, his lips were everywhere all at once.

He pulled back for a moment, his body humming with energy. Then he leaned in slowly, his eyes alight and shining. When he finally kissed her lips she jumped onto him, into his arms. A rush of breath, a tangle of limbs, and the elements stilled; silenced by the fascinating mix of dark and light energy that was now encircling Edward and Bella.

With the force of a lightning strike, the elements expelled themselves, twisting and turning into the night with a flash of light and a booming round of thunder.

And still the couple kissed, unable to bear any space between them. As their mouths began moving at a slower pace, they came back into awareness. At first they just stared at each other at a loss of what to say.

Edward shook his head, trying to figure out if he had done it right.

"You did everything right," Bella replied, a stunned expression on her face.

"But I...I didn't give it back. It just..." He suddenly looked very worried.

Before he could continue Bella said, "You didn't have to."

"I thought it had to be given back, that I had to push it away, like last time?" Edward put his hands on her shoulders, then her face. He was concerned for her, as she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Bella, please talk to me. What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you. You have nothing to be concerned about, I don't think."

"Every thing's okay?"

She took a big breath. "You did great, better than great. That was extraordinary, Edward. I've never seen it happen quite like that, but it worked. Can you feel the difference?"

He chuckled lightly. "Everything feels different."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

As they prepared to leave Lake Louise, Edward heard a beep and a vibration coming from a small outcropping of rocks next to the water.

"What was that?" He asked, stepping toward the noise.

Bella breezed past him, looking over her shoulder. "My cell."

She plucked a cell phone from her bag and held it to her ear. "Hi, Jake."

_"I hope you are far, far away."_

"We are, thank you. What's happening there? Was there a problem with Carlisle?"

Edward held his breath afraid of what he might hear.

 _"Dr. Fang? Pfft. Oh he's gone, claims he's headed south or something."_ He huffed in annoyance. _"I am still reeling over the fact that we had to let him go. He hunted you, Isabella!"_

"Enough. We've already talked about this. He's a creature of light. I had no choice."

_"I know that we can't kill him. We could have dismembered him, kept him alive but in pieces, contained the leech."_

Edward growled and Bella sighed, "Jacob please, what's done is done. Now you need to keep watch and ensure he doesn't return, and keep me informed of anything unusual."

_"That's what I was calling about. We picked up the stench of another bloodsucker." ___

Bella gasped. "In La Push?"

_"No, outside the reservation a few miles towards Forks."_

"Volturi?" Edward asked and Bella nodded in agreement. "When someone like Demetri disappears, it does not go unnoticed. More will come looking for him."

_"Here's the thing, Embry and Seth caught a fresh trail and they had her cornered but-"_

"Her?" Bella interrupted.

_"Yes, the vampire lurking around is a girl. She was small, almost childlike, short, dark hair and, Bella... Her eyes were golden."_

Bella sucked in a breath and whispered, "Alice."


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters.
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Twilight world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my pre-reader, kikki7and my beta Vintagejgc. These ladies rock my rocks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

Darkness consumed Alice's mind. Nothingness dominated where the paths of fate used to be laid out before her. She ran fast and hard against the wind, fear eating its way through her psyche. Her gift was eluding her, past visions a fading mirage.

When she came to the Barkley Sound, she plunged into the water; her body slicing through the rough waves like a bullet causing the water to surge up, parting the sea. A spray of blue, emerald, and white foam floated through the air like a cloud before it dissipated into a mist that drifted along the surface. Then she swam, bounding forward with powerful strokes of her arms, rocketing into the deep expanse of blue. Eton colored waters to teal, cerulean to midnight as she propelled herself into the deep, inky depths of the ocean.

At the bottom she settled; the sand like powder beneath her back. She stared up into the darkness-a fitting scene she thought, haunted, sightless, blind.

Her sight had failed her. She had not foreseen those wolf -beasts. Never had she seen anything like them. Gigantic wolves that had chased and hunted her. For a vampire, to be hunted was such a foreign thing and their smell... _disgusting._

And she hadn't seen them coming! She felt as though everything was falling apart.

Then there was Carlisle.

She had been too late. Carlisle hadn't been at his home. Something had changed, thrown Carlisle off his path.

_No!_

She needed Carlisle! He was supposed be the one to convince him.

_Him._

Hers.

Hers only.

Alice couldn't see him anymore, the beautiful man who had turned her visions into the sweetest dreams. And dreamed of him she had, every day for the past twelve years she had seen him. His fingers would touch her, his lips would meet her skin in kisses and whispers. She yearned for the vision where her touch would ease his pain, her fingertips tracing his marred flesh; the scars that carved a road map not only over his body, but his soul. She wanted to _see_ his eyes start as a fiery crimson and ever so slowly melt into honey with each shift of her resolve to find him.

Her face twisted in indecision, in pain, and she cried out, the ocean swallowing the sound. Cradling herself, arms across her torso she conjured memories, focusing, focusing, focusing. She willed her mind to break free of whatever this was that was binding her gift. The lack of her _sight_ was suffocating, it made her feel powerless. It made her feel...human.

_Why is this happening? Is this void simply another vision? A reminder that the world is on the precipice of a war to end all wars, to end all life?_

She reflected on her choices, trying to decipher what had gone wrong. Carlisle was supposed to be in the south by now, where he would join Maria's coven. She'd had that vision a hundred times. Clear as day! But in the present such was not the case.

Alice didn't know where Carlisle had gone and was still trying to piece together how Edward and Bella fit into all this. Intuition told her that everything was connected in some way; she just wasn't quite sure how.

The nature of her visions had tortured her; having watched Bella's death over and over by the hand of her own mate was a horrible, gruesome sight. But, in the slim possibility that Bella survived, the entire future would be altered completely. She needed to live; that was the one common denominator in every equation that turned out favorably in her visions.

And it became stronger after she decided to warn Bella; stronger still when she acted out her intentions. She knew not what Bella was; she just knew that Bella had the ability to do something great, that and her blood was vampire bait.

_God, her scent..._

She shook off the thought. Alice fought her hunger, denied herself any sustenance. She did not need it, yet.

Her fists came down in vicious blows, frustration and rage dominating her emotions. She was so angry, so very infuriated that no matter what she did, the future was no longer in her grasp.

She let her body fall back into the sand; let her senses be enveloped by the briny water that surrounded her. She mourned the loss of who she thought would be her mate, the man who had possessed her for the past decade, if only in her mind. She feared she would never meet him, that this war would rob her; the time to find him no longer a luxury.

The very thought wrecked her. She cried so hard that her body shook uncontrollably and she sucked in a breath, unintentionally inhaling salt laden water.

She did not choke nor sputter when it filled her lungs. She couldn't move, rendered frozen as a swarm of images ran through her mind at a crippling speed.

_Fire illuminating the night sky, purple smoke dancing in the wind._

_Edward surrounded by an awesome light, a series of intertwining threads of azure and scarlet._

_Him._

_His eyes ablaze after a feeding, his hands stained with blood, a female by his side whispering in his ear._

_Maria._

_Her chest heaved, her eyes sprang open and she rose to her feet preparing to spring forth and exit the water._

_Through all the rapid fire visions assaulting her brain, she cared about one, him._

_It was him but not like she remembered. He wasn't staring at her in adoration or in love._

_His venomous eyes were boring into hers, instilling fear as his body coiled preparing to strike. He was looking at her with hostile disdain, as though he wanted to kill her._

 

~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

Jacob told Bella everything he knew, that Alice had tried to outrun them and had appeared dazed when they'd surrounded her. She'd been cursing under her breath, muttering about finding the doctor.

Carlisle had fled from the reservation just a few hours before.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and asked, "Why did Jacob have to call?" He pointed to his temple. "You can't hear him now?"

"No, too much distance. Our telepathic connection only ranges a few hundred miles, give or take."

He rubbed his hands over his face, his mind whirling. Alice...He honestly wasn't sure what to think of her presence. Knowing the wolves sensed her light he experienced a flash of something he didn't know how to describe. He felt as though he shared something with Alice. They were both dark creatures ruled by instinct to kill, to take. They tried to be better in soul; the eye color they shared was a badge of honor. But still he thought her a threat. _She attacked Bella! Couldn't control herself for two minutes!_

"She did well though, better than most," Bella said lightly, holding out her hand.

He walked to her at a humans pace, slow and purposeful strides until he took her hands. "Why is it that you can't kill creatures with light?" he asked, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "The light...Can you sense it?"

Pulling on his hand, she motioned for him to sit. They sat across from each other, legs crossed, hands still clasped together. "It's all about balance Edward. This world is held together by two forces."

She pulled her hand away and held it out, palm up. A stream of curling white light rose up from her palm, swirling in an odd, chaotic pattern. "Think of this as all the light in the world."

He leaned in and watched as the light bounced off her palm then reached out only to retreat back to her hand. It did this over and over gradually becoming dimmer; as if it were getting tired, the movements sluggish.

The air around her hand began to ripple, a black energy bubbling and rising up slowly.

"That is the darkness of the world," Bella whispered. The light began to stir, curling itself around the dark. The contrasting energies began to circle each other; every passing second bringing a new speed to their movements. Soon they were chasing each other and it became hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It formed an orb of light that left Edward breathless in its beauty.

It surged, growing bigger, the colors shifting from blue to green, red and yellow, dark and light; together creating something exquisite.

"This is a representation of how the dark and light can thrive when balanced. Every creature with light is part of the equation. Watch what happens when I take some away."

She lifted her other hand, curling her finger, beckoning the small wisps of swirling yellow light. "Think of this as Carlisle, if he were to be killed, his light would evaporate, cease to exist."

The yellow light disappeared and the ring of color shifted, stuttered in its cadence.

She pulled another thread of power from the sphere. A sparking sea-foam green light floated up and disappeared. "Think of that as Alice."

The ball of light above her palm shook, trembled for a moment before it started to become darker in color, slower in its speed; the darkness taking over, smothering the light.

"I cannot kill a creature with light. What they have is precious, absolutely vital to maintain balance. I cannot take it from them. I can't." She dropped her hand, the energy dissipating. "Yes, I can sense it. Actually, you could say that I'm drawn to it."

"Oh really?" he replied smiling a little. He acknowledged his own light, proud to have something that Bella was drawn to.

"Yes, it's a Fae thing." She waved her hand nonchalantly then looked into his eyes. "The moment I saw you, I knew. Your eyes...your light shines through them."

He remembered the moment he first saw her, how stunned he was over not being able to read her mind, how he fantasized about her. His shame ebbing and flowing, knowing she must have seen. Embarrassed and mortified that he had thought about drinking her blood.

"It was your actions that mattered." Bella said softly with a hint of a grin. "And I do recall that you fantasized about bedding me before you fantasized about feeding from me. That's a first for a vampire."

He smiled at that, he had indeed visualized her naked body, touching and tasting her. He frequently thought about sex with her, probably more than anything else. Just the mention of it made him start thinking about it again but this time he shielded his mind.

After a moment or two Bella figured out what he was doing and laughed. At first she didn't say anything, letting him have some time to think in private but after a few minutes she became curious. If his previous train of thought had continued, she had a pretty good guess as to what he was thinking about. The growing bulge in his pants was a pretty good indicator as well.

Arching her brow, she wondered how long he would be able to maintain blocking his thoughts. She contemplated touching him but didn't; she was however interested to see how much effort it would take to break past his shields. She suspected it wouldn't take much, but was reluctant to try and break his focus. He had been blocking her for close to four minutes, a new record for Edward.

He was eying her body, avoiding eye contact and smirking.

Bella took one look at that smirk and decided to play with him. "Betcha you can't do that while making eye contact," she challenged.

Edward looked up and met her gaze, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration.

Bella leaned forward and whispered, _"Legilimens."M_

Edward burst into laughter, his focus on shielding completely lost. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her silly Harry Potter references. He snorted and said, "Clearly, I need to work on my occlumency skills."

In her best Snape impersonation, she replied, "Indeed Mr. Cullen."

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

 

Work on his occlumency skills he did. Edward was steadfast, constantly challenging himself and Bella was always up for helping him practice. Her presence gave him confidence even when she teased him- which was often. Her words were always gentle in tone, yet commanding as she helped him build up his shields and work through channeling.

He was engrossed in learning how to control the elements, his mind stimulated which was so very unlike any school work he had ever done. Not only did it awaken his thirst for knowledge, but it was sheer glee when he felt the power coarse through his body. In opening himself up for them, he found himself at peace; real peace- a moment where everything was right, where he felt whole.

He loved channeling.

Bella had taken to keeping her distance and letting him do it all by himself. She enjoyed watching him, his flawless body filled with glorious light. The elements were more cautious with him alone but still excited, still rushing around him. Edward could harness power with ease; he was a natural vessel in Bella's opinion, but he had very little control over them. Bella herself had needed decades of practice to hone her control. She knew it took time and thought Edward was doing insanely well under the circumstances.

She was also trying to teach him how to teleport. Bella made several long jumps while holding on to Edward. Their first goal being Edward's increased tolerance. They had traveled as far as Bella was able, seven jumps until they were almost half way around the world. Whenever they would arrive at their destination, sunlight was always streaming into their sight in a soft morning's glow.

"Are you chasing the dawn?" Edward asked nudging her shoulder and grinning.

She looked into the sun and inhaled deep, letting the breath roll slowly out of her lungs before answering him. "Yes, I am."

They were quiet, watching the sun rise over the hill. "I suppose I should tell you, I tend to do that a lot."

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her toward him, his chest to her back. "You enjoy watching the sun come up?"

"Yes," she said her voice almost a whisper. "But that's not the reason."

She turned to face him, shy in her admission, "I'm stronger in the sun. It gives me power. I am far more vulnerable at night."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest, her mind open, her memories of what seemed to be an eternal existence in daylight. Edward squeezed her, reassured her through his embrace that he loved her. He knew that Bella did not like to admit weakness, but he appreciated that she had. It would help him protect her.

He stroked her hair and cooed with hushed words. He delved into her mind like a fiend, soaking up the light there and cocking his head to the side when she thought about how much she missed stars.

She thought of the two of them stargazing, Bella telling him of the tales and meanings behind constellations. He had not known it at the time, but Bella had given herself to him then, so sure of his love and their bond that she braved the night.

Edward picked her up and gathered her in his arms. He stood, Bella wrapped around him as they stared at each other, nose to nose.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he asked, his tone playful, his eyes mischievous.

"Not when I'm in your arms. I feel safe with you."

They stared into each other's eyes; a feeling of sanctuary overcoming them as the sun warmed their skin. When Edward kissed her it was sweet and chaste; a brush of his lips and the slightest tightening of his arms around her.

"I'm ready," he said, the words rolling off his tongue with a brazen certainty.

Bella squirmed and wiggled until she was released from his grasp.

Stepping back, she smiled at him. "All right then. Let's do this."

Edward had his shields firmly in place; he stood up straighter and stared into the sun, willing it to give him strength.

Bella turned and pointed to a small clearing in the trees which was only about ten feet away. "There," she said, "Now, the first step is to visualize your destination. You must do this with complete determination. Any lingering doubt will keep you rooted to the ground in which you stand."

"Focus," she commanded and Edward shivered. He could feel the sun warming him, his skin prickling with heat. The wooded scene was ingrained in his mind, the earth beneath his feet pulling at him.

"Let the earth pull you, don't fight it," she advised, an excitement in her voice. She hadn't thought he would be able to do it on his first try, but she was reconsidering that notion. "You have to want it. You have to let the earth see your longing. Focus on your yearning to be _there._ "

She watched as the earth let its magic flow and linger upward, working its way from Edward's feet to his torso. "Open yourself up, let the light of the earth engulf you."

Edward had his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, hands trembling at the force of earth. His lower body practically vibrated, the energy rose up and into him. All he could see or feel was the spot he wanted to be, he took a deep breath and snarled, willing himself _there._

Then he disappeared only to reappear exactly where he wanted to be.

To his utter dismay, the apparating sickness came on strong. He was only on his feet for a moment before he fell to his knees, retching as his stomach rolled with nausea. His head throbbed, his limbs feeling weak; groaning he let his body fall to the ground.

The earth on his cheek felt warm, its tingling energy oh so slight but there, almost tickling him.

He was in no mood to be tickled. He felt ill and frustrated; he beat his fist into the ground causing the earth to rumble beneath him.

.

.

.

.

.

Fire

.

.

.

.

.

He heard Bella's inner voice and shook his head in an attempt to heed her. He knew fire could heal him, but his body felt drained, he wasn't sure if he had the strength to conjure anything. He certainly wasn't shielding anymore.

He lifted his head and looked into the sun. Eyes pleading, voice a broken whisper as he called upon fire to come to him, to heal him.

A wild swarm of heat raced from the sun and enveloped him, surrounding him in licking flames. For a few moments he could not move, his body felt tight and coiled, the venom hissing in his veins.

Take it! Bella called out in her mind, projecting her voice loud and clear. She was watching intently, paying close attention to his reactions. She wanted to give him the opportunity to help himself, but to see him hurting was so very difficult. She had the intense urge to take matters into her own hands, but she knew that if he was to learn, he needed to do it himself.

It was then that the fire became impatient and Bella gasped as Edward's body became ablaze in a raging orange glow. In a split second he was standing, growling, the fire igniting the venom; both of them flaring in an impassioned dance around him. It spurred his need to move, to run. Turning his head, he saw Bella who was backing away, her eyes wide like a frightened doe.

The venom cackled, pushing him, letting out a fresh wave of hunger and the fire... heightening his desire. Edward was arrogant in his success, high on the realization that he had teleported, and with one look at Bella he was aroused.

In a flash he was before her, smirking. "I did it." he announced before pulling her in for a kiss. His parted lips covered hers, his tongue delving into her mouth with an aggressiveness that was new. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her up against him. Though he was not hurting her, his grip was too tight, and Bella felt entrapped. It was too much. She needed to slow things down.

She put her hands on his face and silently asked him to stop- but he didn't. His mind was consumed with fantasies of her naked body. Bella writhing beneath him, on top of him, her mouth... He wanted her mouth everywhere.

"I want you." he growled, his eyes so very dark, his stare intense and wild.

His hands moved over her clothed body in a speed that was supernatural. Touching her breasts and between her legs as he groaned and sucked on the skin of her shoulder until he smelled her arousal.

"Yessssss," he hissed, touching more boldly, cupping her sex and inhaling deeply as her scent became stronger still.

"No!" Bella put her hands on his arms and squeezed, "Edward, slow down."

He didn't. His hands were still moving between her legs, his mind a revolving loop of wanton desires. He leaned down to kiss her throat, a flicker of hunger exciting him even more.

Bella drew her hand back, conjuring the wind to give her speed. She slapped his face with a burst of power which jolted him. His head was thrown back, pain radiating in his cheek. He dropped his hands and let go of her.

He growled as he looked up, the fire still inside him, pushing, urging, it had teamed up with his venom and together... It brought out something dark in him. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to feed and fuck and he wanted it NOW.

Bella glared at him. "Control yourself."

He inhaled; the sweet scent of her blood was cloying. It was everywhere, all he could sense, all he could think about. His venom was ravenous. The fire only pushed that higher and higher until Edward could control himself no longer.

He lunged for her.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters.
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Twilight world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my pre-reader, kikki7and my beta Vintagejgc. These ladies rock my rocks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 13:**

Isabella recognized the look on Edward's face. His ravenous hunger was laid bare; his eyes black as pitch and wild. His vampire instincts had taken over; his control now ash and smoke behind the flames.

She was prepared for this. Although Bella had hoped it wouldn't go this far, she knew that the consequences of fire coupled with his lack of control could be dangerous. The very moment his control started to wane Bella had begun to channel, the magic inside her stirring and at the ready.

Glaring at him, she offered one warning. "Control yourself."

She watched as he inhaled, his body shaking, begging for her blood. She could stay here no longer, apparating away just moments before he lunged. She moved herself deep into the trees to a distance where she could hear his mind, she could see through his eyes.

He sank into a crouch after Bella disappeared. His chest heaving, he growled, scanning the immediate area and searching for her. With quick breaths he tried to find her by scent, tried to listen for her body or mind. The air was still, not a whisper of a breeze and he heard nothing.

The silence rocked him; the steady beat of her heart was gone.

He remained still, paralyzed as his rational mind flickered. His thoughts fractured into sharp need, lust and soft recollections of her face, her warmth. While his body begged for sustenance, his mind recoiled in the horror of what he had tried to do. He had not listened to her pleas to slow down or to stop. He had blatantly fantasized about drinking from and defiling her. He realized how very close he had come to killing her.

There was a new sickness in his gut, a feeling of complete self-disgust for even now... There was a base part of him that still _wanted_ her. Try as he might, he could not escape it. Never had he craved any blood the way he craved this, not even as a newborn. Unleashing a strangled cry he let himself fall forward onto his knees.

A lone tear ran down Bella's cheek at the sight of him. She took a few steps back, angrily wiping it away. This was nothing to cry about. Although there was a part of her that was furious over his actions- a part of her that wanted to go back and smack him upside his head, the bigger more practical part of her knew better. He had successfully teleportedand used fire to heal himself. This was a setback indeed, but she refused to dwell on it. If she were to be honest with herself, she could admit that she had half expected this type of reaction, and she would not blame him for his instinctual behavior where fire was involved; that element was the most temperamental of the bunch. Bella refused to begrudge him for what he was; she had both acknowledged and accepted his darkness. What she chose to do now was help him. Edward was her mate and she was bound to him in a way that made her suffer when he was suffering, and she would not let it go on any longer, not when she had the power to stop it.

She called upon the air, her arms open and welcoming. She would use its power to project.

Still crouched near the ground, Edward was shaking. He was becoming slightly more aware of himself, his body acclimating slowly, yet he dared not move.

A gentle breeze came through the clearing, swimming over Edward's back and curling around his body. His mind was filled with images of Bella. Her face, eyes alight and her hands as they touched his face.

_Give me your hands_

Her voice sang inside his head, echoing and changing, creating a harmony in the sound.

_Hold out your hands for me_

It was louder this time but soft in tone. He was still confused and tense but her voice... It lifted an unseen veil that had been over his eyes. He lifted his hands and was shocked at the sight.

They were surrounded in a crackling burgundy light.

Fire.

His chest became heavy, his breaths coming quicker as his mind became clear.

"Oh God, Bella..." He squeezed his eyes shut, a litany of apologies screaming from his lips.

When the screaming was done, she reached out to him once more.

_Give me your hands_

He looked up and around, she was nowhere to be seen.

 _Go on,_ her voice chided, _hold out your hands_

He lifted his hands into the air, recalling how he had touched her too forcefully. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So very sorry." Shame and guilt made his entire being ache. He thought himself a monster not worthy of a creature such as Bella. He didn't deserve her. A vampire such as he had no place in her life. No vampire did. He apologized once more for the very existence of his kind.

 **No.** Her voice had become forceful, almost angry. _You don't ever have to apologize for what you are. I accept you, Edward. I refuse to judge you for something that is beyond your control. Now look at your hands and tell me what you see._

"Fire," he whispered, hands shaking and in flames.

 _I think it's time you let it go._ Her voice went soft again and he couldfeel it, almost as if it were caressing him, soothing his charred train of thoughts.

_Be warned, my love, that fire has taken a liking to you and your venom. Pushing it away may not come easy, but I believe in you. I have faith in your strength, Edward. Let it go._

An enormous breath left his lungs in a rush; eyes wide open he stood with urgency. Bella's reaction to all of this left him stunned. Her words swirled inside his head,

_Beyond your control_

_I accept you_

_I have faith in you_

_Let it go._

He was _done_ with fire.

Governed by the quiet conviction in Bella's voice he raised his arms up as high as they would go. He visualized the element like a blazing rope, a connection between him and the sun. Grasping it, he growled deep within his chest and pulled. A confident air rose around him, the fire hissing while trying to bind itself to his venom. Using every mite of strength, every ounce of force he could muster, Edward focused like never before and pushed, recalling Bella's voice.

_Let it go_

The air temperature rose dramatically and Edward looked toward the sun, watched as it pulsated with heat and light making the whole day brighter. With what he could only describe as a sigh, the sun drew back, taking with it the heat that had enveloped his skin and the power that had fueled his bloodlust.

Then fire was gone.

For a few moments Edward just stood there, not breathing, not moving. He shuddered with the mere memory of what fire had done to him; what he had almost done.

He ran with no other goal in mind than to hunt, to satisfy his thirst with the first animal he might come across.

After he had fed and been sated, he lingered. A part of him was itching to get back to Bella and yet another part was frightened. He cursed and pulled at his hair while contemplating how to approach her. How had she managed to sound so calm, so nurturing after his atrocious behavior? How could she have any faith in him at all?

"Because I love you."

Edward whipped around to face her, his breath taken away at the sight. The air around her was rippling in soft waves with flickers and sparks of tiny brilliant light. A faint glow on her skin, windblown hair and rosy cheeks, he lost his breath, completely awestruck.

Her light was never more prevalent, never more glorious. She was too good for him, he was not worthy of her.

She stalked to him, her gait wide and fearless, her eyes glittering with certainty.

"Why do you think you're unworthy?" She asked her voice almost amused. "Because you've tasted human blood?"

"I tried to kill you, Bella." He couldn't look at her. How could she not comprehend the inherent danger he placed her in? Once again Edward slipped into a self deprecating train of thought. He was a monster. He had killed in droves and fed on the blood of his prey and he would always want to. He was the worst kind of creature- one that would always itch to take.

Bella responded by laughing at him, a full belly laugh that made her entire body shake and Edward growled at the sound. She composed herself before finally saying, "You don't see yourself very clearly."

"I don't?" He replied his voice is dripping with annoyance, flaunting vivid recollections of the moment he lunged for her, teeth bared and snarling. He threw in some memories of his _rebellion_ period, remembering how the blood made him feel high and powerful; showed how in both instances he was absolutely fucking out of control.

"No." She stepped to him and poked him in the chest. "You think yourself some kind of demon when in fact your actions helped rid mankind of many a rapist and murderer. When are you going to wake up and realize that what you did was a good thing?"

He was about to protest when Bella continued, "Don't bother with the 'I took innocent lives' rhetoric." Her tone was mocking, a smile on her lips. "Those lives were not innocent, we both know that."

She circled him slowly while he seethed, wanting to rebuff her statements.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Edward, that each and every one of those beasts was filled with darkness, and that with every life you took you were making this world a better place?"

He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath. Of course he had considered that. At the time he had suffered from a God complex, convincing himself that he was justified in his actions, but after taking eighty seven lives, the guilt had nearly eaten him alive. He was not God, he was not judge nor executioner. He was just a hungry vampire and a killer through and through, and that is what he would always be.

Bella tapped her chin. "Let me ask you this. By your standards anyone who has killed a human- even a mortal evil to the core- is not worthy of love?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "If what you say is true, than it is I that is unworthy of you."

"What?" His mouth had dropped open, sheer confusion at her statement rendering him speechless.

"Not only do you not see yourself very clearly, but you don't see me as I am either." She sighed, her expression softening. "You make assumptions about my worth, but you do not know the whole truth."

Edward looked at her then; her eyes were tinged in darkness, her face stoic.

"I have killed more humans that you have Edward. Eighty seven? I've killed hundreds and I've done it to ensure my own survival and the survival of this earth, and I would do it again if necessary. Does that change the way you feel about me?"

His mouth dropped open and his mind whirled in Bella's confession. _Did it change the way he felt about her?_ In a way, it did. He looked at her with a new awareness; the jagged truth of her words reshaping and molding his notions of what it meant to be good. Not for one moment did he doubt the beautiful light of Bella's soul; she was kind and benevolent, responsible for maintaining a near impossible balance that gave way to the survival of the world around them. If anything, her admission made him feel closer to her; like this was something he shared with her. He had never confided in anyone about his transgressions; he'd never spoken to Carlisle about the lives he had taken. He had been too ashamed and had feared that he would be cast away or looked down upon by his mentor and only friend.

But Bella... She knew exactly what he had done and loved him still.

She kept a slight distance between them but opened her mind. _A true monster would have no regrets, no remorse, but you do. You forsake your very nature in penance. Will you ever stop punishing yourself?_

"Not for trying to kill you." he answered.

"I understand that you are upset but you should be upset with me. I knew there was a risk of you losing control and yet I said nothing. I could have prevented that. I know fire. I should have prepared you better. I told you before that fire is volatile, but I didn't make sure you had a clear understanding of just how powerful it is. I also could have stepped in but...I wanted to let you try and handle it yourself and that was irresponsible of me. Edward, I say this now with all honesty, I believe you can learn to control it. But before that can happen, you need to find peace within yourself. You need to recognize and embrace the light inside you. You need to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

"I want to..." he whispered, his lips quivering. There was a crushing weight on his chest and it felt suffocating. His breaths suddenly came fast and labored, he didn't recognize the low keening sounds that were coming from his throat.

Bella couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as hard as she could, rubbing soothing circles on his back while he cried in her arms.

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

The events of that day would bring lasting effects to both of them. Edward had a new respect for the elements, especially fire, and although he was seeking absolution for himself, it did not come easily. Decades of shame and self-condemnation had formed a wall inside him, one that seemed thick and unbending. Bella could see it in his mind, feel it when she tried to help him find forgiveness. She realized that she had been overzealous and far reaching in her previous attempts at teaching him; she needed to start at the very beginning.

They traveled to a small, uninhabited island, a place she said was pure and abundant in magic. Edward hadn't truly understood what she meant until the moment they arrived. The apparating sickness was dull, a tiny ache that evaporated with the first breath of air he took. He knew immediately that this place was untouched by human kind; the air free of pollution, the water crystal clear and clean. The simple feel of the earth beneath his feet was warm and inviting, over run with blooming vegetation and teeming with wild life. It had an aura of age, and yet was so unlike any other place he had ever been. It spoke of a time far past, a time before humans wreaked havoc on this planet.

Edward hadn't moved, his eyes had fallen closed as he took in the wonderful scents around him.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Bella took his hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "This is _Gwlad y Tylwyth Teg."_

Edward opened his eyes and stared down at her with an arched brow, unfamiliar with the language or translation.

A slight blush rose to Bella's cheeks and she smiled. "It's Welsh. It means the land of faeries."

"Really?" he drawled, amused, but not entirely surprised. Her demeanor was more relaxed than he'd ever seen. She was not shielding which he took to mean that she felt completely safe here.

She began to walk, tugging on his hand so he followed. She led him to the beach where they walked along the edge the ocean, gentle waves rolling over their bare feet.

"I was born here." She looked out onto the horizon, the early morning sun bringing a subtle heat to the air which swirled carelessly, dancing over the water. "This place is sacred. There is an unprecedented amount of magical activity that keeps it untainted from the modern world."

"I can tell," he replied taking notice of his surroundings. He watched the wind playfully sweep across the sea, curling and spiraling and sometimes dipping into the water creating waves which played right back.

"I brought you here because I thought it would be the best place for me to teach you."

Edward nodded and gulped, trying to push away his apprehension. He found that it took very little effort to do so, a quiet tranquility settling into his body. He hummed involuntarily as the harmonious energy spread over him more and more with every passing moment they spent here.

Bella beamed a brilliant smile. "You can feel it!"

"I suppose I can." He smiled back at her, the tension in his body melting away into something he wasn't used to... serenity.

"That's kind of perfect," she mused. "I wanted to start by letting you just feel, to get a sense of the elements as they are naturally. Not channeling, no pushing or pulling, just getting to know them."

They settled down into the sand, Bella in Edward's lap, an unspoken contentment washing over both of them. She raised her arms and arched her back, stretching out her legs and pushing back into him. His arms encircled her, his lips on her shoulder kissing over and over again.

For days on end they stayed on the isle where they focused on the elements. Understanding them, watching them in their own habitat so to speak, and Edward was learning more than he ever thought possible. It wasn't all about the elements either. While Bella was not guarding her mind, Edward was able to study the way she shielded herself. He was amazed that she could also project it outward. She explained that by doing so, she could put herself in the minds of others, having what she called a thrall over them; planting seeds and ideas into their psyche.

"Have you ever done that to me?"

She looked appropriately guilty before answering. "Yes, I have," she whispered. "When we first met and I asked you to bring me to the clearing and also when I made you let go of me."

"I knew it!" He looked awfully proud of himself, remembering how he accused her of bewitching him. He had always harbored a suspicion that she was more powerful than she let on.

"I want you to know that I did what I thought I had to do in order to protect myself." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry that I wasn't up front about all of this from the beginning."

He smirked at her. "You silly little fairy. Don't apologize for that. Knowing what I know now about how vampires react to you, I would never begrudge you for keeping yourself safe."

"Thank you," she replied slipping her hands around his head and pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met gently, her fingers toying with the hair the base of his neck. With each pass it became more drawn out, deeper, the passion rising. Edward's hands were by his side, a prickling fear keeping his from embracing her fully.

"Touch me," Bella whispered between kisses. "Please."

He placed his hands upon her hips but kept his grip feather light. Never again would he lose control with her. He would rather be forever celibate than hurt her.

Of course, he still wanted her in that way but he shielded his fantasies. It wasn't right of him to let her see that. It wasn't gentlemanly, and furthermore, he didn't want to tease her. He found that after just a few days shielding became so much easier. When he wasn't focusing so hard on channeling and controlling elements, shielding became almost second nature which he found himself doing more often, longer and longer each time.

Bella believed that he was often hiding his lust-filled day dreams of her but what she didn't know was that Edward had been plotting, thinking a lot about this upcoming vampire war and how he could keep her safe. He had been thinking about this at every available private moment he could conjure. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bella answer her cell phone.

"Hey Jake, any sign of Carlisle or Alice?"

_"Nope but I do have some... interesting news."_

"What is it?"

_"You know of the Makah tribe, to the east of La Push?"_

"I'm aware of them."

_"Some of their men have begun to shift."_

"More wolves?" Bella asked, confused at this new development.

_"Actually no," Jacob chuckled. "They shift into very large cats, like a panther I think."_

"Holy shit." She was a loss for what else to say. How had this happened? She had no idea what this meant.

_"For what it's worth, they don't seem threatened by us. Well... not anymore."_

"What happened?"

Jake snorted. _"Leah imprinted on one of them. It was kinda hostile before that happened."_

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. Leah? Imprinting! But she was so young! "How... How is Leah? Who ishe? Are they... She's a child Jake!"

_"Stop freaking out. His name is Jared and he's only four years older than she is. He's really good with her Isabella, I swear. Right now, what they have a very close friendship. Believe me, I've been keeping an eye on them and besides, he doesn't spend much time here. They sniffed out a vamp not far from Makah and there are only 3 other shifters like him. He's needed on his own land to patrol._

"More vampires?" Bella asked.

_"Just one and that was about the time Alice was poking around, so it may have been her."_

Rubbing her eyes and blowing out a breath, she asked Jake to keep her informed and ended the call. "That was interesting."

"Do you think Alice's presence prompted the Makah men to shift?"

Bella shook her head in wonder. "It could be."

Without putting his shield up, Edward began to revisit his plan and how Alice's gift could help them tremendously.

Bella frowned at his thoughts. He was thinking about trying to find Alice, alone. She turned to face him, but he didn't look at her, too lost in thought to notice that she was glaring at him.

"Are you leaving me?"


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what happens when dark and light collide?~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters.
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Twilight world. 
> 
> Many thanks to my pre-reader, kikki7and my beta Vintagejgc. These ladies rock my rocks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 13:**

Isabella recognized the look on Edward's face. His ravenous hunger was laid bare; his eyes black as pitch and wild. His vampire instincts had taken over; his control now ash and smoke behind the flames.

She was prepared for this. Although Bella had hoped it wouldn't go this far, she knew that the consequences of fire coupled with his lack of control could be dangerous. The very moment his control started to wane Bella had begun to channel, the magic inside her stirring and at the ready.

Glaring at him, she offered one warning. "Control yourself."

She watched as he inhaled, his body shaking, begging for her blood. She could stay here no longer, apparating away just moments before he lunged. She moved herself deep into the trees to a distance where she could hear his mind, she could see through his eyes.

He sank into a crouch after Bella disappeared. His chest heaving, he growled, scanning the immediate area and searching for her. With quick breaths he tried to find her by scent, tried to listen for her body or mind. The air was still, not a whisper of a breeze and he heard nothing.

The silence rocked him; the steady beat of her heart was gone.

He remained still, paralyzed as his rational mind flickered. His thoughts fractured into sharp need, lust and soft recollections of her face, her warmth. While his body begged for sustenance, his mind recoiled in the horror of what he had tried to do. He had not listened to her pleas to slow down or to stop. He had blatantly fantasized about drinking from and defiling her. He realized how very close he had come to killing her.

There was a new sickness in his gut, a feeling of complete self-disgust for even now... There was a base part of him that still _wanted_ her. Try as he might, he could not escape it. Never had he craved any blood the way he craved this, not even as a newborn. Unleashing a strangled cry he let himself fall forward onto his knees.

A lone tear ran down Bella's cheek at the sight of him. She took a few steps back, angrily wiping it away. This was nothing to cry about. Although there was a part of her that was furious over his actions- a part of her that wanted to go back and smack him upside his head, the bigger more practical part of her knew better. He had successfully teleportedand used fire to heal himself. This was a setback indeed, but she refused to dwell on it. If she were to be honest with herself, she could admit that she had half expected this type of reaction, and she would not blame him for his instinctual behavior where fire was involved; that element was the most temperamental of the bunch. Bella refused to begrudge him for what he was; she had both acknowledged and accepted his darkness. What she chose to do now was help him. Edward was her mate and she was bound to him in a way that made her suffer when he was suffering, and she would not let it go on any longer, not when she had the power to stop it.

She called upon the air, her arms open and welcoming. She would use its power to project.

Still crouched near the ground, Edward was shaking. He was becoming slightly more aware of himself, his body acclimating slowly, yet he dared not move.

A gentle breeze came through the clearing, swimming over Edward's back and curling around his body. His mind was filled with images of Bella. Her face, eyes alight and her hands as they touched his face.

_Give me your hands_

Her voice sang inside his head, echoing and changing, creating a harmony in the sound.

_Hold out your hands for me_

It was louder this time but soft in tone. He was still confused and tense but her voice... It lifted an unseen veil that had been over his eyes. He lifted his hands and was shocked at the sight.

They were surrounded in a crackling burgundy light.

Fire.

His chest became heavy, his breaths coming quicker as his mind became clear.

"Oh God, Bella..." He squeezed his eyes shut, a litany of apologies screaming from his lips.

When the screaming was done, she reached out to him once more.

_Give me your hands_

He looked up and around, she was nowhere to be seen.

 _Go on,_ her voice chided, _hold out your hands_

He lifted his hands into the air, recalling how he had touched her too forcefully. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So very sorry." Shame and guilt made his entire being ache. He thought himself a monster not worthy of a creature such as Bella. He didn't deserve her. A vampire such as he had no place in her life. No vampire did. He apologized once more for the very existence of his kind.

 **No.** Her voice had become forceful, almost angry. _You don't ever have to apologize for what you are. I accept you, Edward. I refuse to judge you for something that is beyond your control. Now look at your hands and tell me what you see._

"Fire," he whispered, hands shaking and in flames.

 _I think it's time you let it go._ Her voice went soft again and he couldfeel it, almost as if it were caressing him, soothing his charred train of thoughts.

_Be warned, my love, that fire has taken a liking to you and your venom. Pushing it away may not come easy, but I believe in you. I have faith in your strength, Edward. Let it go._

An enormous breath left his lungs in a rush; eyes wide open he stood with urgency. Bella's reaction to all of this left him stunned. Her words swirled inside his head,

_Beyond your control_

_I accept you_

_I have faith in you_

_Let it go._

He was _done_ with fire.

Governed by the quiet conviction in Bella's voice he raised his arms up as high as they would go. He visualized the element like a blazing rope, a connection between him and the sun. Grasping it, he growled deep within his chest and pulled. A confident air rose around him, the fire hissing while trying to bind itself to his venom. Using every mite of strength, every ounce of force he could muster, Edward focused like never before and pushed, recalling Bella's voice.

_Let it go_

The air temperature rose dramatically and Edward looked toward the sun, watched as it pulsated with heat and light making the whole day brighter. With what he could only describe as a sigh, the sun drew back, taking with it the heat that had enveloped his skin and the power that had fueled his bloodlust.

Then fire was gone.

For a few moments Edward just stood there, not breathing, not moving. He shuddered with the mere memory of what fire had done to him; what he had almost done.

He ran with no other goal in mind than to hunt, to satisfy his thirst with the first animal he might come across.

After he had fed and been sated, he lingered. A part of him was itching to get back to Bella and yet another part was frightened. He cursed and pulled at his hair while contemplating how to approach her. How had she managed to sound so calm, so nurturing after his atrocious behavior? How could she have any faith in him at all?

"Because I love you."

Edward whipped around to face her, his breath taken away at the sight. The air around her was rippling in soft waves with flickers and sparks of tiny brilliant light. A faint glow on her skin, windblown hair and rosy cheeks, he lost his breath, completely awestruck.

Her light was never more prevalent, never more glorious. She was too good for him, he was not worthy of her.

She stalked to him, her gait wide and fearless, her eyes glittering with certainty.

"Why do you think you're unworthy?" She asked her voice almost amused. "Because you've tasted human blood?"

"I tried to kill you, Bella." He couldn't look at her. How could she not comprehend the inherent danger he placed her in? Once again Edward slipped into a self deprecating train of thought. He was a monster. He had killed in droves and fed on the blood of his prey and he would always want to. He was the worst kind of creature- one that would always itch to take.

Bella responded by laughing at him, a full belly laugh that made her entire body shake and Edward growled at the sound. She composed herself before finally saying, "You don't see yourself very clearly."

"I don't?" He replied his voice is dripping with annoyance, flaunting vivid recollections of the moment he lunged for her, teeth bared and snarling. He threw in some memories of his _rebellion_ period, remembering how the blood made him feel high and powerful; showed how in both instances he was absolutely fucking out of control.

"No." She stepped to him and poked him in the chest. "You think yourself some kind of demon when in fact your actions helped rid mankind of many a rapist and murderer. When are you going to wake up and realize that what you did was a good thing?"

He was about to protest when Bella continued, "Don't bother with the 'I took innocent lives' rhetoric." Her tone was mocking, a smile on her lips. "Those lives were not innocent, we both know that."

She circled him slowly while he seethed, wanting to rebuff her statements.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Edward, that each and every one of those beasts was filled with darkness, and that with every life you took you were making this world a better place?"

He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath. Of course he had considered that. At the time he had suffered from a God complex, convincing himself that he was justified in his actions, but after taking eighty seven lives, the guilt had nearly eaten him alive. He was not God, he was not judge nor executioner. He was just a hungry vampire and a killer through and through, and that is what he would always be.

Bella tapped her chin. "Let me ask you this. By your standards anyone who has killed a human- even a mortal evil to the core- is not worthy of love?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "If what you say is true, than it is I that is unworthy of you."

"What?" His mouth had dropped open, sheer confusion at her statement rendering him speechless.

"Not only do you not see yourself very clearly, but you don't see me as I am either." She sighed, her expression softening. "You make assumptions about my worth, but you do not know the whole truth."

Edward looked at her then; her eyes were tinged in darkness, her face stoic.

"I have killed more humans that you have Edward. Eighty seven? I've killed hundreds and I've done it to ensure my own survival and the survival of this earth, and I would do it again if necessary. Does that change the way you feel about me?"

His mouth dropped open and his mind whirled in Bella's confession. _Did it change the way he felt about her?_ In a way, it did. He looked at her with a new awareness; the jagged truth of her words reshaping and molding his notions of what it meant to be good. Not for one moment did he doubt the beautiful light of Bella's soul; she was kind and benevolent, responsible for maintaining a near impossible balance that gave way to the survival of the world around them. If anything, her admission made him feel closer to her; like this was something he shared with her. He had never confided in anyone about his transgressions; he'd never spoken to Carlisle about the lives he had taken. He had been too ashamed and had feared that he would be cast away or looked down upon by his mentor and only friend.

But Bella... She knew exactly what he had done and loved him still.

She kept a slight distance between them but opened her mind. _A true monster would have no regrets, no remorse, but you do. You forsake your very nature in penance. Will you ever stop punishing yourself?_

"Not for trying to kill you." he answered.

"I understand that you are upset but you should be upset with me. I knew there was a risk of you losing control and yet I said nothing. I could have prevented that. I know fire. I should have prepared you better. I told you before that fire is volatile, but I didn't make sure you had a clear understanding of just how powerful it is. I also could have stepped in but...I wanted to let you try and handle it yourself and that was irresponsible of me. Edward, I say this now with all honesty, I believe you can learn to control it. But before that can happen, you need to find peace within yourself. You need to recognize and embrace the light inside you. You need to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

"I want to..." he whispered, his lips quivering. There was a crushing weight on his chest and it felt suffocating. His breaths suddenly came fast and labored, he didn't recognize the low keening sounds that were coming from his throat.

Bella couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as hard as she could, rubbing soothing circles on his back while he cried in her arms.

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

The events of that day would bring lasting effects to both of them. Edward had a new respect for the elements, especially fire, and although he was seeking absolution for himself, it did not come easily. Decades of shame and self-condemnation had formed a wall inside him, one that seemed thick and unbending. Bella could see it in his mind, feel it when she tried to help him find forgiveness. She realized that she had been overzealous and far reaching in her previous attempts at teaching him; she needed to start at the very beginning.

They traveled to a small, uninhabited island, a place she said was pure and abundant in magic. Edward hadn't truly understood what she meant until the moment they arrived. The apparating sickness was dull, a tiny ache that evaporated with the first breath of air he took. He knew immediately that this place was untouched by human kind; the air free of pollution, the water crystal clear and clean. The simple feel of the earth beneath his feet was warm and inviting, over run with blooming vegetation and teeming with wild life. It had an aura of age, and yet was so unlike any other place he had ever been. It spoke of a time far past, a time before humans wreaked havoc on this planet.

Edward hadn't moved, his eyes had fallen closed as he took in the wonderful scents around him.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Bella took his hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "This is _Gwlad y Tylwyth Teg."_

Edward opened his eyes and stared down at her with an arched brow, unfamiliar with the language or translation.

A slight blush rose to Bella's cheeks and she smiled. "It's Welsh. It means the land of faeries."

"Really?" he drawled, amused, but not entirely surprised. Her demeanor was more relaxed than he'd ever seen. She was not shielding which he took to mean that she felt completely safe here.

She began to walk, tugging on his hand so he followed. She led him to the beach where they walked along the edge the ocean, gentle waves rolling over their bare feet.

"I was born here." She looked out onto the horizon, the early morning sun bringing a subtle heat to the air which swirled carelessly, dancing over the water. "This place is sacred. There is an unprecedented amount of magical activity that keeps it untainted from the modern world."

"I can tell," he replied taking notice of his surroundings. He watched the wind playfully sweep across the sea, curling and spiraling and sometimes dipping into the water creating waves which played right back.

"I brought you here because I thought it would be the best place for me to teach you."

Edward nodded and gulped, trying to push away his apprehension. He found that it took very little effort to do so, a quiet tranquility settling into his body. He hummed involuntarily as the harmonious energy spread over him more and more with every passing moment they spent here.

Bella beamed a brilliant smile. "You can feel it!"

"I suppose I can." He smiled back at her, the tension in his body melting away into something he wasn't used to... serenity.

"That's kind of perfect," she mused. "I wanted to start by letting you just feel, to get a sense of the elements as they are naturally. Not channeling, no pushing or pulling, just getting to know them."

They settled down into the sand, Bella in Edward's lap, an unspoken contentment washing over both of them. She raised her arms and arched her back, stretching out her legs and pushing back into him. His arms encircled her, his lips on her shoulder kissing over and over again.

For days on end they stayed on the isle where they focused on the elements. Understanding them, watching them in their own habitat so to speak, and Edward was learning more than he ever thought possible. It wasn't all about the elements either. While Bella was not guarding her mind, Edward was able to study the way she shielded herself. He was amazed that she could also project it outward. She explained that by doing so, she could put herself in the minds of others, having what she called a thrall over them; planting seeds and ideas into their psyche.

"Have you ever done that to me?"

She looked appropriately guilty before answering. "Yes, I have," she whispered. "When we first met and I asked you to bring me to the clearing and also when I made you let go of me."

"I knew it!" He looked awfully proud of himself, remembering how he accused her of bewitching him. He had always harbored a suspicion that she was more powerful than she let on.

"I want you to know that I did what I thought I had to do in order to protect myself." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry that I wasn't up front about all of this from the beginning."

He smirked at her. "You silly little fairy. Don't apologize for that. Knowing what I know now about how vampires react to you, I would never begrudge you for keeping yourself safe."

"Thank you," she replied slipping her hands around his head and pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met gently, her fingers toying with the hair the base of his neck. With each pass it became more drawn out, deeper, the passion rising. Edward's hands were by his side, a prickling fear keeping his from embracing her fully.

"Touch me," Bella whispered between kisses. "Please."

He placed his hands upon her hips but kept his grip feather light. Never again would he lose control with her. He would rather be forever celibate than hurt her.

Of course, he still wanted her in that way but he shielded his fantasies. It wasn't right of him to let her see that. It wasn't gentlemanly, and furthermore, he didn't want to tease her. He found that after just a few days shielding became so much easier. When he wasn't focusing so hard on channeling and controlling elements, shielding became almost second nature which he found himself doing more often, longer and longer each time.

Bella believed that he was often hiding his lust-filled day dreams of her but what she didn't know was that Edward had been plotting, thinking a lot about this upcoming vampire war and how he could keep her safe. He had been thinking about this at every available private moment he could conjure. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bella answer her cell phone.

"Hey Jake, any sign of Carlisle or Alice?"

_"Nope but I do have some... interesting news."_

"What is it?"

_"You know of the Makah tribe, to the east of La Push?"_

"I'm aware of them."

_"Some of their men have begun to shift."_

"More wolves?" Bella asked, confused at this new development.

_"Actually no," Jacob chuckled. "They shift into very large cats, like a panther I think."_

"Holy shit." She was a loss for what else to say. How had this happened? She had no idea what this meant.

_"For what it's worth, they don't seem threatened by us. Well... not anymore."_

"What happened?"

Jake snorted. _"Leah imprinted on one of them. It was kinda hostile before that happened."_

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. Leah? Imprinting! But she was so young! "How... How is Leah? Who ishe? Are they... She's a child Jake!"

_"Stop freaking out. His name is Jared and he's only four years older than she is. He's really good with her Isabella, I swear. Right now, what they have a very close friendship. Believe me, I've been keeping an eye on them and besides, he doesn't spend much time here. They sniffed out a vamp not far from Makah and there are only 3 other shifters like him. He's needed on his own land to patrol._

"More vampires?" Bella asked.

_"Just one and that was about the time Alice was poking around, so it may have been her."_

Rubbing her eyes and blowing out a breath, she asked Jake to keep her informed and ended the call. "That was interesting."

"Do you think Alice's presence prompted the Makah men to shift?"

Bella shook her head in wonder. "It could be."

Without putting his shield up, Edward began to revisit his plan and how Alice's gift could help them tremendously.

Bella frowned at his thoughts. He was thinking about trying to find Alice, alone. She turned to face him, but he didn't look at her, too lost in thought to notice that she was glaring at him.

"Are you leaving me?"


End file.
